Imprisonment
by GoodMorningFlower
Summary: Itachi's dpression sends him over the edge and worried, desperate parents send him to the pet shop to find a friend to cheer him up. Little does he know that he could find the pet of his dreams. ItaNaru YAOI! Don't like, don't read. ADOPTED IDEA
1. Prologue 'Sold'

**Imprisonment**

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

Story Summary: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

Here we go!!!

**Prologue – Sold**

Itachi dismally followed behind the greasy store keeper, trying not to think about how stupid this was. That he, Uchiha Itachi had been asked by his parents to bring home a pet for himself. How low has he sunk into depression that his parents asked _him_, the cold hearted ice prince, to find a pet to cheer him up?

The man sighed inwardly. He really didn't want a pet. They were so bothersome. Having to clean up after them, feed them, and constantly show them affection… he just figured they weren't worth his time. But alas, his parents begged him to get one from the pet store and so here he was, following after the pale skinned man with black hair matching his own.

The owner of the store no less, named Orochimaru whose looks could scare even the biggest man. This Pest Shop, Itachi was sure, was going to be nothing but trouble for him.

"So, what are you looking for in a pet?" Orochimaru asked quietly, leading the Uchiha into the rooms where all the adoptable animals were kept.

"I don't know. Can you recommend any?" Itachi murmured, licking his lips slightly. He didn't know what he was doing here. He didn't like any animals let alone have any ideas for the one he wanted to bring home.

Orochimaru lead Itachi to a door that was off to the side. Itachi could already hear all the animal sounds through the door. The whimpers, cries, barks and meows. Orochimaru led him in and walked past creatures of all sorts.

"So, any kind right?" the shop owner asked, stopping in front of a few cages that held dogs.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow, "As long as they don't like to cuddle or be all lovey dovey."

Orochimaru chuckled and led Itachi into a room full of cats. "Cats? Aren't they the ones who like attention?" Itachi asked, feeling a growing emotion of anxiety.

"Depending on their personality. Some are lap cats, some stay outside all the time and only come back for food and water," he explained while picking up an orange tabby by the scruff. It was still small, looking somewhat like a kitten but still big enough to be over a year old.

"This one, for instance, is a very special cat," Orochimaru smiled proudly.

"How so?" despite the mood he was in earlier, Itachi was somewhat intrigued that the owner had picked out one special cat for him.

"It can change into human form!" the pale man exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The orange tabby however just looked annoyed, swishing its tail about.

The Uchiha huffed, "Ok, I'm not an idiot. Cats can't change into a human. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Naruto-kun, turn into your human form now! Come on?" Orochimaru tried to coax the tabby.

"Cat's are only dumb creatures with inferiority complexes. I don't need that thing," Itachi smirked as the cat growled. It could obviously sense he wasn't a cat person. Or an animal person for that matter.

"Oh, so with cats being stupid and all, that would mean Naruto-kun here is stupid too," the owner said with amusement. "Show him how wrong he is, Naruto."

Itachi gave the other man a look saying he was obviously crazy. Until the orange tabby started glowing with a silver-white and flashed, making the Uchiha step back to close his eyes against the invading light on his red irises'.

The tabby slowly lost its fur and grew longer. Soon the only things left were the orange ears and long cat tail poking through the blue jeans the boy was wearing. Where the cat had once been in Orochimaru's grip, now stood a young blonde boy with the brightest blue eyes, shining with the hurt ego Itachi's words had caused.

Whisker marks marred his perfect, tanned skin. Itachi stared with astonishment as the crazy old man turned out to be not so crazy. Though Itachi could be dreaming. He pinched himself and figured that he wasn't dreaming since it hurt.

Uncontrollably, the man walked up to the tabby/boy and touched his cheek softly, feeling the smooth warm skin. Itachi inwardly thanked his parents for sending him on this quest to find a pet. Not looking away from the frowning neko, Itachi asked, "How much for him?"

"20, 000," Orochimaru grinned, loving the shock on his former pets face. Frankly, he was quite happy to find a different owner for Naruto. He was tired of trying to keep up with his eating habits and large ego. Itachi and Naruto should be an interesting pair.

"WHAT! You can't sell me! I don't _want_ to be sold!" the blonde shouted indignantly. He tried to jump into the shadows to make a get away but was held back by a firm, icy hand. He looked back to see Itachi holding him. "DAMMIT! Let me go!" Naruto practically screamed.

The Uchiha pinned the small boy to the floor with one hand holding the blonde's wrists and straddling him while his free hand reached into his wallet to pull out the payment for this gorgeous neko.

"WHAT THE HELL! Come back here you snake!" he hollered to the retreating back, "I don't wanna be sold!"

"Oh, one more thing, Itachi-kun," Orochimaru said, ignoring the blonde completely, "I'll throw in a free collar." Then the man disappeared, no doubt to go and reap his rewards. Getting rid of an annoying tabby that ate too much and getting a large sum of money. This was definitely his day!

"SNAKE FACE! GET YOUR WHITE ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I…"

"Naruto, was it?" Itachi asked, holding the squirming teen under him. Naruto growled and nodded shortly. "Well, Naruto-kun, I'm your new master now."

"I don't need a new master! I was doing just fine on my own!" the cat hissed at the man. He tried his hardest to push the bigger man off of him to no avail. He was simply too big for his small frame.

"Listen, pet, I own you now. Try not to test me or you _will_ be punished," Itachi whispered to him, sounding menacing enough to make the tabby sit still for a moment. Itachi used this time to attach a red collar around Naruto's neck from the cage he had originally come from.

"Damn you," Naruto hissed, none too happy that he could be bought and sold, bartered for money without a second thought and no guilt whatsoever from his previous caretaker to this strange red eyed man.

"Don't anger me, please. I can only play nice for so long," Itachi smirked, standing up off the boy but still holding onto his wrist like he was a small child.

Naruto knew his chances were slim if he were to try and run so he didn't put up much of a fight against the man.

Walking back to the front of the store, Naruto glared at the snake man before being tugged out the door and into a dark blue Ford Fusion. A small car but it suited the Uchiha and now it would fit his new pet.

"Listen," Itachi grinned lightly, starting his car, "Mom and Dad can't see you like this so I need you to change back or whatever you do until I can get you to my room safely. Can you do that?"

Naruto didn't speak but sat there with his arms crossed, cat tail twitching with irritation and ears flat against his head. He nodded shortly and looked out the window as the car sped forward. "What's your name?" the boy asked suddenly.

Itachi smirked. "Uchiha Itachi. And yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said shortly.

"How old are you, Naruto?"

"Cat years or human years?" the boy replied with sarcasm.

"What ever age you go by," The Uchiha mocked.

"I'm 18 by human standards. That's all you need to know," Naruto glanced at Itachi, almost daring him to say more on the subject.

But the man stayed silent. He counted in his head. Seeing as a one year old cat's maturity equals that of a fifteen year old human, and a two year old cat would equal a 25 year old, and after that, each calendar year was equal to four years, and since Naruto was 18, technically speaking, the boy would be 89 years old in cat's years.

Itachi smirked and double checked his math, trying to figure out if he was right, then looked over at the silent boy.

"So your 89?" the man guessed, trying to see the blonde's face. Naruto scowled at the dash board in front of him.

"What of it? That too old for you? Gonna shoot me out back and bury me?" he snapped.

Itachi grinned and shook his head, pulling into his drive way and shutting of the soft hum of the engine. "No, I'm only 22. I'm scientifically older than you. But I don't want to hurt my brain any more than I have to. You're 18 and we will stick with that."

Naruto unfolded his arms and looked at older man with wide blue eyes. His arm was resting between the seats, turned towards him with a soft smile planted on his lips. What was with this man?

"Can you change back before I bring you in to meet my family? They wouldn't be as intrigued with you as I am."

Naruto glanced up at the large, three story house in surprise. He hadn't even really noticed that they stopped. He nodded and the silvery white light engulfed him and he immediately shrank down into the young orange tabby with a bright red collar.

Itachi picked him up gingerly and stepped from his car. He walked into his home and waited for his family to come and meet the newest member of the Uchiha family.


	2. Memories

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

Story Summary: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 2 – Memories**

As soon as Itachi stepped out of the car with Naruto in his hands, he could hear a familiar screaming coming from the house. He could only guess who it could be and it made him shake his head in amusement. He had told his body guard he was leaving and didn't want his company. Though that must have been hard since all he was trained to do was tail him, not stay behind and have his job on the line.

Hoshigaki Kisame ran up to Itachi, flailing his arms trying to get his point across that he was pissed. "Where did you go!? You were gone for an hour you ass! You said it would be fifteen minutes so here I sat, waiting for your lazy ass to show up again and…what the hell is that?" Kisame stopped his rant to inspect to orange fluff ball in Itachi's cradled arms that glared at him with bright blue eyes.

"This is my new pet. Naruto-kun, meet my body guard, Hoshigaki Kisame. Kisame, Naruto-kun," the Uchiha performed the introductions while not missing a beat to his house. Itachi wanted to get inside as soon as he could. He hated staying out side for too long, the cause being his famous family and his status. He was constantly the victim of fawning girls/guys, paparazzi, and bad photos with wrong stories.

Entering the front door into his three story mansion he called hell, he slid his shoes off and stomped up to his room. Up one flight, to the right, down two doors and open the door. Voila! He slammed the door in Kisame's face, dead bolting it and tossing his orange tabby onto the bed; he went to his six foot long window and shut it tight so no one at all could peek in. Itachi then reeled around, facing the orange fluff standing stock still on his king size bed.

The cat hissed as he advanced with a very menacing and purposeful air. "Change," Itachi demanded. The tabby shook its head and dove under the bed before Itachi could grab it. "Dammit Naruto. Please? I really just want to talk to you. I own you now, listen to me. I will only be nice for so long," Itachi goaded, waiting for his prey to crawl out from the bed. A long growl was uttered and Itachi could only guess the profanities in the blonde's mind.

"Trust me."

An orange nose poked out, sniffing fearfully for its attacker. Itachi swooped down on him, grabbing the scruff before Naruto had a chance to scurry back into hiding. Claws dragged on the floor, trying to pull away. Naruto yowled as loud as he could, trying to find Itachi's arm to scratch the hell out of it. When he couldn't grab it he settled for glaring at the man.

Itachi pull out a long piece on rope from between his mattress and box spring. He looped it through Naruto's red collar and somehow managed to knot it in his mouth, around his hands and feet. Naruto fought against the bonds as hard as he could. He was terrified to say the least. He flashed into his human form, settling into the skin. Once he did, Itachi straddled his small hips and pulled the rope from the boys' mouth; secretly loving the way Naruto's saliva slightly ran down the corner of his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'm not gonna be your sex toy if that's what your,"

Naruto's ears flicked back and his tail twitched in irritation at the intruding finger over his lips. He didn't like being told what to do. Especially not by snotty, egotistical, fat headed, sons of –

"I can almost hear the profanities in your head, Naruto. I don't like being called names, even if I can't hear them. Now listen. I'm a famous actor. I don't like it, but that's what I am. My younger brother, Sasuke, is protected by me. I will not allow him to enter into the life I have. And my parents are never home, but when they are, I avoid them as much as possible. Now here's your job. You are to be my mascot and follow me around. You are to be a loyal and trained pet and make the media love you. Can you do it?" Itachi instructed sternly.

When the blonde was silent, Itachi slowly pulled his finger away, dragging it across those soft lips. "Why would I do anything you ask me to? If I had half a brain I would run away first chance I get! Which is what I'm going to do once I'm free of your stupid ropes," Naruto spat, starting to gnaw at the ropes binding his wrists. Itachi pinned his wrists above his head and leaned down. His eyes were blood red with excitement as he watched the squirming teen beneath him. He knew he was slightly sadistic, but once he started biting Naruto's neck and hearing him yelp he knew it was a whole different story.

"Stop! Listen jerk face! Once I get out of these ropes I'll"

"You will what? Naruto?" Itachi whispered into the ear he been abusing with his tongue. He was delighted to find the poor tabby twitching and almost incapable of speaking properly.

--

"_Now, boy, I paid a great deal for you. I own you now so listen to me!" the voice hissed, grabbing a hold of his matted and dirtied blonde hair. _

"_No! I don't belong to anyone!" he had screamed, fighting uselessly against the hold. A tight rope was tied around his neck and constricted when pulled against. That was how he submitted defiantly. He was pulled down into a dank dungeon. It smelled of rot and death and Naruto was terrified. Never had he been so scared before in his life. _

--

"K-kick your stupid wh-white ass…" Naruto stuttered, turning his head away from his soon-to-be rapist. In truth, he liked it, but he really didn't want this to happen. Not here, not now, not with _him_. Naruto whimpered as his shirt was lifted up to reveal his tanned chest and stomach. Naruto closed his eyes and awaited the worst. There really was nothing he could do. He was bond hand and foot and if he yelled, Itachi would gag him again.

_--_

_He yanked and pulled against the substitute leash and collar, clawing at it until his hands were bound behind his back. The ropes were so tight it bit into his flesh and caused him to bleed. It only got deeper and worse the more he struggled. He was left to fight against his bonds and bleed out until he had no energy to fight. So cruel this life was… it wasn't worth living if this was how it was going to be for the poor Neko…_

"_No," he croaked hoarsely as he was grabbed and shoved to his feet and led into a separate room. It had a rough bed, a chair positioned at the bed's side and a table with unidentifiable items. Naruto was too dizzy to focus on them._

--

"P-please… please don't," Naruto pleaded. He had lost all anger. Replacing it was fear, anxiety, and awkwardness. His eyes started watering. He could feel the wet tears roll for the corners of his eyes down into the sheets beneath him. When Itachi paused to look up at Naruto's face, he felt a pang of guilt. His tabby looked so scared. Itachi moved up so his eyes were level with the neko's. His loose black hair slid over his shoulders and created a curtain of black silk around the blonde's face.

--

_He was shoved violently onto the bed. He was pushed down onto his stomach his legs being restrained by someone out of his sightline. He could feel someone tearing at his bloodied pants, pushing up his shirt. "No," he tried to cry out as he felt the person tear his clothing away. He was laid bare before god knew how many people. His face grew red with embarrassment and fear. _

--

"What's wrong? Is it your first time?" Itachi teased. His frenzy still glinted in his eyes. Lust. Just because it was forbidden in his house doesn't mean he couldn't do it without their knowledge. He licked Naruto's lips to coax him into speaking.

His orange ears were pressed down against Naruto's blonde hair while his tail was subconsciously wrapped around his exposed tummy flesh. "N-no, I just d-don't want this to happen," Naruto tried so hard to choke back a sob. He could feel Itachi's bulge pressing purposefully into his own private area, not liking the friction right at that moment. He could feel Itachi sigh and move his weight from his body.

--

"_Please!" he begged, pushing his knees underneath his stomach to pull him into a kneeling position. His face was pushed down into the itchy sheets, making him start to sob. He didn't even have enough energy to turn back into a cat. Not even enough energy to cry. He could choke and sob, but not cry as he felt a searing pain enter him. He screamed out, trying to push away from what was hurting him. _

--

The first thing Naruto did was turn onto his side and curl into a ball, bringing his bound hands to cover his tears on his face. To cover his weakness. He felt horrible. This wasn't the life he wanted. He wanted to be free more than anything. To do everything himself. To have control over his own life instead of having people run it for him, like Orochimaru had. Like Itachi no doubt will. It has already been established what the man wanted.

"I'm sorry," Itachi mumbled into Naruto's cat ears. "I never meant to scare you. I've just been aching for some contact…here," Itachi reached her the ropes and untied Naruto as gently as he could. When he was free, he didn't move. He was remembering a particular scene in his life. Back when he was 16.

_--_

"_SHUT IT, KID!" a hard blow was delivered to his back. His hands were being tugged by the one hurting him. He could feel the hot blood running down his back and over his shoulders. It hurt so much. All he wanted to do was scream and claw and kick at these men, these monsters. How could they be so heartless? He sobbed again, choking back his cries and whimpers. He could feel the man behind him thrust harder and harder into him. It was all Naruto could do to not shriek and wail. _

"_Come on, are you done with your toy yet?" a voice shot out of the darkness. _

_Naruto felt the man panting and moaning louder and louder. Each thrust made him grunt and dig his nails into Naruto's skin. Naruto's tail was wrapped around his leg seeing as it had no where else to go. His ears and hair were matted with blood. He huffed and whimpered with every thrust until finally the man came. Naruto could feel the sticky liquid fill him. The unknown male fell onto the boy and panted heavily. _

"_Man, you guys have no idea how good the young one's feel," he panted, out of breath. _

"_Yeah, yeah, put it away, let's go!" _

_He felt the man take himself out and push Naruto onto his side so he could breathe. "How'd that feel, boy? Get used to it. This is all you're good for, got it?" he felt something chucked at his small, bleeding, broken form. Too tired to care what it was. He could barely keep his eyes open. He wrestled to sit up and re position himself on the bed. He honestly didn't care if he died here. He was humiliated and hurt beyond belief. In fact, the blonde had nothing to live for. He _wanted_ to die. _

_He never noticed a man enter in. he didn't hear him as he shuffled about, cleaning the bloody mess. "Stay alive, little one. I can help you find purpose," it hissed into his limp ear. Naruto blacked out and dreamt he never woke up. _

_--_

"Naruto, I won't hurt you, I'm sorry," a voice cooed softly. Naruto felt arms sliding around his sides and heat surrounded his small frame. Forgetting entirely where he was, Naruto turned and buried his face into the black t-shirt in front of him, not noticing the red eyes gazing sympathetically at the small boy.


	3. Life of an Uchiha

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

Story Summary: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 3 – Life of an Uchiha**

Sleepy azure eyes opened groggily. Dazed and confused, they slowly willed themselves open, finding them strangely heavier than normal. While being with Orochimaru for two years, Naruto had learned to be a light sleeper, never knowing what was going to happen and who was going to come calling. So saying it was hard to wake up was very strange to the little neko. Naruto frowned and sighed. Why had he slept so heavy? Surely it was a bad idea. He finally forced his eyes to open fully, gradually focusing on what was right in front of him.

He was met with black fabric and something firm and moving. Beating. Breathing. Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced up, not daring to move his body. His gaze brushed over a sleeping face. Pale skin, dark hair, and lines that aged the man in front of him looked softer in slumber. Judging by the even breathing and void of eye movement, Itachi was still deep in sleep. Naruto noticed that his one arm was under his blonde head while Itachi's other arm was wrapped around Naruto's back.

To say this was awkward would be an understatement. For some reason the blonde didn't remember falling asleep on the mans' bed or in his arms for that matter. So fighting down his panic, the tabby inched his way to freedom. He held his breath and moved with precise actions, desperate to not wake the Uchiha.

Naruto had freed a majority of his body and was about to crawl from the bed when an alarm clock sounded right by his sensitive orange cat ears. It scared Naruto out of his concentration and he gracelessly fell into a heap on the floor. He didn't want to move. His mood had been ruined. For this, Itachi would pay. And while the tabby planned his revenge by peeing on the blankets or shredding the curtains, a pale hand reached over and shut off the annoying beeping that was assaulting his ears.

Quickly using his time to escape, Naruto transformed into his furry self and darted under the bed. His tail twitched in irritation as his sharp eyes watched bare feet swing from the bed and rest on the cold wooden floor. He followed the feet to the dresser against the wall and stared as they struggled to pull on some loose sweat pants. They slowly dragged to the closet and soon came back to open the curtains on the huge window lining the wall. Light flooded the room and made the kittens' pupils contract to thin slits.

'I _hate_ mornings' the neko growled to himself. He honestly hated every hour of every day. If it meant being cooped up here with Itachi and whatever crazy family the man had, Naruto hated it. Just like he hated being told what to do. Or being used and abused. Or not being fed or cared for. Those feelings he understood too well. It was safe to assume that there were a lot of this that the boy hated and not a lot that he liked. Nothing he loved. Besides his beloved ramen, of course.

The feet slid against the floor tiredly and made their way to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Naruto bolted from underneath the bed and dashed past the startled feet. "Naruto?" the voice called out to him. He ignored it and kept going though to where, the neko wasn't sure. He found a flight of stairs and tore down them, skidding on expensive linoleum and getting enough traction to turn a corner only to find himself pushing his face into a soft, slender object.

Naruto sat back for a moment to make sure his nose wouldn't bleed before he looked up to glare at the intruder in his way of freedom. The object looked exactly like the one he had just run from. The same dark hair, same mean expression on the face, the same shaped eyes. The only real difference was that this one was younger with spiky hair and black eyes instead of red. That and the boy didn't have the same worn lines on his face. Needless to say, this boy was very handsome. The eyes widened as they looked down on the irritated orange fluff ball.

"And who might you be?" the boy asked. He leaned down and picked up the cat gently, holding it up under the arms. The cats legs and body dangled and the tail twitched with frustration. 'Who do you think ass hole? I'm your worst nightmare' Naruto hissed in his mind while all that Sasuke could hear was a low growl evenly matched with hard, icy blue eyes.

The boy smiled slightly, pulling the cat closer so he could hold him more comfortably. To Naruto's dismay, he was cradled like a baby in his arms. He laid his ears flat against his head and glared with all he was worth. 'Stupid boy, thinks he can pretend I'm a baby? I'll show him! I'll piss all over _his_ blankets too! They are going to be doing a lot of fucking laundry with me here. God damn fucking ass holes go die in a ditch somewhere. You think you can keep me here, well I'll show you!'

The list of profanities would have kept going while he stared at, un-doubtedly, the younger Uchiha, but they were interrupted with a sharp rap on his head. Naruto yowled and tried to turn to face this new attacker. His scruff was yanked and Naruto could feel his body tense, his legs curling and his tail firmly resting between his legs. He really hated this. Stupid paralysis…

Itachi glared hard at the cat. "Listen here, don't you dare treat Sasuke like that! He is my younger brother and you will obey him as you obey me! Understand?" and to emphasize his point, Itachi slightly shook the cat. Naruto forced his paw to reach out and wrap gently around the elder Uchiha's wrist. Feeling bad, Itachi settled for letting the scruff go so he could hold his new kitten properly against his chest.

"Sorry Sasuke. This is Naruto."

"Odd name. Where did you get this one, brother?" Sasuke asked, reaching out to pet the pissed orange fluff. When the fluff hissed he withdrew his hand and watched as the cat flattened his ears as he received another smart rap on the head.

"Behave! I got him at the pet shop in town. This one is special. Though I can't take him with me on the sets quite yet so when I go to work, I want you to look after him, ok?" Itachi asked, handing Naruto over to Sasuke.

It seemed Naruto didn't care anymore as he lay in Sasuke's arms and was content to close his eyes. Itachi smirked at the boy, knowing that in his mind he must be planning to pull off something to piss them off.

"Itachi, must you go so early? I mean, Kisame isn't even awake yet. And if he knew you were up before him he would throw a fit, again," Sasuke leaned against the large stainless steel refrigerator while absent mindedly petting the cat in his arms. Sasuke really hated the fact that he didn't get to spend time with his older brother any more. Ever since Itachi started acting years ago, they had stopped being so close. Sasuke longed for free time. His parents were never home and when they were they were never interested in him or his life.

It was always Itachi. Itachi this, Itachi that. Itachi had to keep up the house keeping, Itachi had to rake in the money for their expensive estates. Itachi had the responsibility of the entire Uchiha family on his shoulders. And while Itachi did his best to shield Sasuke from it, the 18 year old understood all too well what their parents were doing to the man.

Itachi smiled and poked his index and middle fingers against Sasuke's forehead lightly, making the boy frown and wrinkle his nose. "Maybe I can make a dinner for you and me and Kisame one night, ne? But for now, I have to focus on work. Sorry, Sasuke."

"Work, work, work, work, work! It's no fair, Itachi! All I do is go to school! Do you know how people know me? I'm Itachi Uchiha's little brother. People only like me so they can get to you. That's why I never bring anyone home!" Sasuke growled.

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "For now, Sasuke, that's all we have. I've gotta go, ok? Take care of Naruto for me, and Naruto! Be good for Sasuke!" Itachi firmly ordered the purring neko in Sasuke's arms. The tabby opened an eye lazily and barely glanced at the man before turning his head and falling back asleep.

"Later, Itachi," Sasuke grumbled and turned to go up the stairs to his room. Sasuke knew he wouldn't win his brother over. It really disheartened him. He knew Itachi had more talent and would always come out first, but Sasuke never felt the need to hate his brother for it. Sure, Sasuke has tried to come in front and had become a sort of friendly rival to his brother, but it was never out of contempt. It was not Itachi's fault that he had become what he had.

"Well, Naruto, today is Saturday so I don't have school. Should I show you around the house? Maybe take you outside and see how well you do?" Sasuke asked, walking into his closet. Naruto sat on the boys bed and watched with slight embarrassment as Sasuke undressed and redressed in front of him. Naruto was actually slightly jealous. Sasuke had a perfect modeling body. He had toned muscles, tight stomach, and it seemed not one ounce of body fat on the pearl skin.

"I bet Itachi didn't even buy you cat supplies?" Sasuke spoke more to himself than the purring tabby. Naruto allowed the boy to pick him up gracefully and pad down the stairs once again. Naruto decided he liked this boy. He was gentle and seemed nice enough. Maybe he wouldn't pee on his bed sheets after all.

--

For the second time in his life, Naruto was brought to the pet shop. For the second time, Naruto tried his best to stay on the outside of the store. And for the second time, Naruto had failed miserably. His claws had dug themselves in the seat of Sasuke's car, and then had buried themselves on Sasuke's warm skin and anything else he could latch on to.

"Naruto, seriously! We will be in and out!!! I just need to pick up your things! You're safe!" Sasuke growled, trying his best to detach Naruto's claws from his skin. Naruto had heard words similar to that before. And it led to him being stuck in that hell hole for over two years.

Naruto hissed as he was brought face to face with Orochimaru. "Ah! Naruto-kun! You come back? You must have been too much for that poor Itachi to handle! Well, well, some people just can't handle you, eh?" the snake-like man chuckled. He almost sounded happy to see Naruto again. And that disturbed Naruto more than it would scare Sasuke or anyone else.

"No, Itachi just forgot to pick up supplies for this flea bag," Sasuke grinned, walking down the dusty aisles, looking for cat supplies. Orochimaru had looked slightly surprised as Sasuke stated the fact that his brother forgot cat supplies. Did the boy not know Naruto was a half human half cat hybrid? If the boy didn't know then Itachi didn't want it to be known just how special this cat was. And if Itachi didn't want it known, even to his precious little brother, then Orochimaru had no place in telling him. So he followed Sasuke, offered advice on things to buy. From harnesses and leashes to dishes and food. Even flea collars and kitten milk or cat beds, scratching posts.

Naruto was pissed through the whole thing. He was _not_ going to use that fucking litter box. No way in hell! And that cat bed? Forget it! He would shred it and piss on it, and the cat food? Oh, the cat food would be scattered through the house!!! Stupid Uchiha! Stupid Orochimaru! He was _so_ gonna piss on Sasuke's bed tonight! Maybe even piss on his face!!! Naruto was that frustrated.

As Orochimaru helped carry the large amount of cat provisions to Sasuke's 1964 Pontiac XP-833 Banshee, Naruto growled and twitched his orange tail in irritation. Sasuke slid into the drivers' seat and set Naruto in the passengers' seat. The poor tabby was still rigid and tense, only relaxing when Orochimaru and Sasuke said their goodbyes. Orochimaru had glance at Naruto quickly before scurrying into his shop once more. Hopefully, Naruto would never have to come back here again.

Sasuke was driving through the streets, stopping and turning where he needed to make his way to the Uchiha mansion. Naruto noted that the young Uchiha looked sad. Naruto watched the stoic boy with pity. He wasn't sure what happened. One minute, he was happy and ready to go at home and one trip to the pets store and his mood switched. Naruto stood and pushed his nose under the boys' arm, making him lift his arm and glance down at the tabby.

Naruto started purring and sat down on Sasuke's lap, looking up at the boy. Sasuke had allowed a smirk to cross his dark face. Sasuke may be friendly but obviously Naruto had to catch up on understanding this family. He needed to understand how to treat this family and his new master.

'Wait, master? Who said that bastard Itachi owned me? I refuse to be owned!' Naruto corrected himself. He refused to be owned, to be controlled. He was going to be his own person! Make his own life work for him, and no one else! That was the only way that he would accept his life! He was done being used by people.

When Sasuke stopped the car and let Naruto jump onto the ground and strut smugly to the mansion, leaving the dark haired boy to bring everything to the house by himself. When Sasuke came and opened the door, the tabby showed himself inside and waited by Sasuke's feet. He wanted to see what the boy would do now. So when Sasuke had taken all the cat supplies to Itachi's room and entered his own and closed the door, Naruto had effectively been locked inside.

'Damn, I have to pee…' Naruto thought glumly, sitting by the door, waiting for the depressed Sasuke to open it for him.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

Story Summary: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 4 – Secrets Revealed**

"No! You can't just do this! It's wrong and I know you know it too! Look at you! Look at what you've become! How can you go back to that life now?" a deep voice boomed, sounding fragile yet fearsome. Beautiful really. It stirred something inside the boy. Though he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"You don't understand! And you never will, so stop pretending to love me! Stop pretending to care!" a girly shriek rattled his nerves. It was so emotional that he wanted to cry too, alongside the brown haired girl. She was beautiful too, but she had the arrogant 'I-don't-need-your-help attitude' and that made the audience dislike her. Just until the end of the movie of course. Then the hero and heroine would fall in love and have a happily ever after, like every single other Hollywood movie known to man.

"No, Kara, please don't do this! You are making a mistake! I can't help you if you choose this life!" the man who spoke with his fluttering stupid heart was a detective, trying to save a girl who strayed from the path of justice into the world of crime. Typical. The young boy had seen one too many movies and decided that they all basically had the same plot line, same dialogue, same cheesy and corny-ness and all with the same endings. It got boring.

"No! Don't stop me, Scott! You can't take me back. Once I'm out of your sights, forget about me. About everything. The Kara you once knew is gone. She doesn't exist anymore… the emotion, the love, the friendship… it's all gone, Scott. Forget me," the woman said tearfully, her cheeks wet with her hurt, her eyes shining with despair. Man, she was good. But it was all an act, nothing more. It was never more than a paycheck to people like that.

The Detective, Scott, stalked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, looking down into those fearful and lost brown eyes. "Tell me to my face that you won't remember everything we've done together," he demanded huskily, his full figure stood at about 5'8". He towered over the girls' 5'3". He looked intimidating as his hard face glared, softly, at the girl, lowering her gaze to his chest. The girl had pulled away from 'Scott' and stood defiantly in front of him.

"I can promise that I won't ever think of you! I won't ever regret my decision, Scott Farley! I expect you to do the same!" and almost as a contradiction to her own words, she stood on tip toe to kiss him passionately then broke away and ran, not once looking back.

"Kara!" Scott called out for her, reaching out desperately to bring her back to him. As the camera panned in towards his face, you could see that one, small, gleaming tear slide down from the corner of his red eyes. The heartbreak was clearly showing on the mans' face, making it seem all that more real. People could relate to the movie, the boy supposed, because people know what it's like to feel abandoned by the ones they loved. They could feel every ounce of the hurt that 'Scott Farley' felt. Which made this movie, 'Break Out', seem all that more amazing and gave it its four star rating.

As the next scene came on, the boy got bored and tuned out the moving pictures. He turned to something that would occupy his time better.

He casually walked up to the young boy who was lying on his bed beside him and stood looking at him, head tilted slightly to one side. The boy glanced at him with dark eyes and a slight smile.

"Do you have to go outside, Naruto?" he asked softly.

Naruto purred and pushed his wet pink nose into Sasuke's face, hinting that yes, he wanted to leave the room.

Sasuke gave a short laugh and patted Naruto on his furry orange head and pushed himself up off the bed. He reached for the leash and harness at his nightstand and clipped them around the kitten, leading him to the bedroom door and down to the front door, not bothering to pause the movie. He had only seen it a million times.

Neko Naruto pulled against the leash as much as he could and led the young Uchiha to a specific patch of grass at the corner of the yard. Naruto had long since claimed this corner as his 'bathroom' seeing as he didn't want the cat litter and couldn't very well use the bathroom in the house. Naruto was slightly pissed that he had to do his business in public, but what else could he do?

Naruto lifted his leg to pee on the white fence and to mark his territory (yes, much like a dog) once again. It felt good to relieve himself. He had been holding it for quite some time.

It had been a week since Naruto came to the Uchiha home. And in that space of time, he had become accustomed to the goings on in the huge house. He learned that Itachi was rarely home. He was as rare to see as the parents of the two siblings. Naruto hadn't even met them yet. He only saw Itachi when he came home, exhausted from his long day of acting for a new movie.

Another thing the neko had learned was that Sasuke was a lonely, abandoned boy. Not only was Sasuke his age, in human years, but the boy held great respect and love for his elder brother and sorely missed him. Sasuke longed for the times when they were children, Naruto learned by listening to Sasuke talk to himself occasionally. And though Naruto couldn't understand the longing Sasuke felt, he could take pity and keep the boy company while he was home.

Not that Naruto liked it, mind you; it's just that he had nothing else to do. It was that or take cat naps, or play with his toys and scratch post or be put outside. Itachi never really gave Naruto much attention either. Wasn't he supposed to be here for him in the first place? Though he found himself sticking with the younger Uchiha most of the time. Except when Sasuke had school to go to.

Naruto had felt slightly lost when Sasuke had left the first time for school. He had been mad enough to creep into Sasuke's room and tear at the down filled pillows, shredding the seams. Then he had taken a dump right in the center of his closet. He had felt proud of himself and trotted to Itachi's room, closed the door, and changed into his more comfortable, human form. Though he appeared as human as Sasuke or Itachi, he still had his orange, soft cat ears and his long, fluffy tail. Not that he minded.

It was just so damn frustrating to be left alone. But now that Naruto had Sasuke's and Itachi's schedules memorized for the week, he had gotten used to it and found things to occupy his time. Needless to say, after he got Sasuke back on that first day, Sasuke had been so pissed that… well, lets just say Naruto wouldn't do that the boy again.

Naruto rolled lazily in the bright, healthy green grass, purring and kneading at the air for no reason. He just loved being out doors. He tended to ignore Sasuke when he was outside. It was like his own free time. He felt it was the only time he could relax. Sasuke sat on the grass a short distance away and crossed his legs, resting his arm on his knee and his chin in his palm. He watched, unfocused, the orange tabby pouncing on any bug or imaginary ones.

Once again, Sasuke's mind wandered off dazedly into his subconscious thoughts. He really wished his parents weren't money hungry jerks. If it weren't for them and their desperation to fit into the upper class, Itachi could still be at home, looking after Sasuke the way he used to. Itachi could take him to restaurants for special dinners, or to movies, maybe just a day to hang at the local mall.

Fugaku, their father, was the corporate business owner, owning a billion dollar sales and distribution company while Mikoto, their mother, managed the various Uchiha estates that they had purchased using Itachi's money acting as a vantage point. They hadn't really been anything until Itachi started acting. Stupid parents. How could they be so shallow? Sasuke couldn't even remember the last time the family sat down for a meal together, or celebrated a birthday with friends.

On top of that, there was always school to worry about. While he was in grade 12 and graduating, he felt like he still had so much more to go through. The school year was almost over, with it being March and all. The people in his class year were all excited and talking about going off to college, or travelling around, or just had dreams in general for after graduation. They had something to look forward to; to aspire to. Sasuke? He had nothing. He didn't look forward to anything. Yes, he was graduating at the top of his class, best grades of the whole district, but he had no friends. No people to hang out with or share his concerns or dreams with. He supposed that was why he was so close to his brother.

Itachi always listened to him. Always gave him a slap on the back and the whole 'get back on the horse' speech. Itachi had also teased him about being a friendless loser. Not only was that horrible in itself, but the fact that Sasuke had a fan club consisting of the most annoying girls, and the occasional guy, in school, made matters worse.

"Ouch! The fuck?!" Sasuke glared down at his hand which had been punctured by the fangs of the pissed cat in front of him. Naruto looked annoyed, his tail swishing back and forth sharply, ears slightly pushed back and bright blue eyes glowering in contempt.

"Oh, really, you think you're mad?" Sasuke growled, pushing himself to his feet. He tugged at Naruto's harness and pulled the yowling cat inside. Naruto stormed off upstairs to Itachi's room, leaving Sasuke behind to nurse his hand. Pushing the door closed with his paws, he relaxed into his human form once again.

'I think, the only thing I don't like about transforming,' Naruto thought as he ruffled through Itachi's clothes, 'is that I'm always naked…' He pulled out a pair of baggy sweats that he thought would fit his slim waist. He pulled them on and went to stretch out on Itachi's feather soft bed. As his arms bent behind his blonde spikes he thought back to Sasuke. He had looked so lost outside. Like he was trying to figure out why things were happening the way they were. Naruto had been concerned, only slightly, for the boy.

He had tried to bring him back to reality with a soft push of his nose and when the Uchiha didn't respond he had bitten him which annoyed him. He really didn't like tasting blood. Too metallic for his liking. But that had effectively ruined the time he had gotten to spend outside. He growled. He would have to convince Itachi to install at cat door or something so he could slip outside whenever he wished.

Though, thinking about it, Naruto was convinced Itachi wouldn't do such a thing. The older Uchiha sibling would probably be paranoid about him running away. Not that he blamed him really. He _had_ tried to run away on several occasions. Though Naruto was slightly accustomed to life here in the mansion. And while he watched Kisame fawn over Itachi and watched Sasuke loath his parents, he had become attached to the males.

Maybe he was attached, maybe not, but his attempts at running away had become a sort of game between him and Itachi, every morning when he tried to leave for work. While Itachi got ready, Naruto would sneak around, hiding and slinking around, waiting for the perfect chance to slip out the door unnoticed and bolt for hopeless freedom. And every time, Itachi and Kisame would corner him and Itachi would half-heartedly scold him, shoving him in Sasuke's arms before closing the door solidly.

The front door opened and closed loudly; Naruto's sensitive cat senses picked up on three people entering the house, instead of two. That was unusual for Itachi. Naruto transformed into his furry kitten form, hating the fact that the comfortable pants that he had been wearing slipped from him, leaving him feeling exposed, despite the light layers of fur.

He curled up on the pillow and waited, eyes staring unmoving at the door to Itachi's room. His ears followed the footsteps. First they went into the kitchen downstairs where Sasuke was. Then they slowly made their way through the home, almost as if Itachi was showing his home to the stranger. Maybe he was? Naruto wasn't sure.

Their footsteps creaked up the flight of stairs and Naruto picked up pieces of their conversation as they drifted in and out of rooms.

"This is the master bedroom, though my parents are never here to use it…"

"…bathroom is gorgeous! Is that marble?..."

"…uke's room. Looks like he was watching one of my movies…"

"…this your room, Itachi?"

"Yup."

The door opened slowly on well oiled hinges. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at each face, trying to pick out the intruder. Itachi walked in first, seeing Naruto curled on his pillow right away. The man smiled and held open the door for Kisame and the third party. When he entered, Naruto instantly hated him. The man was as blonde as Naruto himself but with longer hair tied back into a ponytail, the bangs hanging freely in his face. He had bright blue eyes though not as light as Naruto's and he carried himself with a confident, almost arrogant air.

He was cocky and Naruto could practically smell the lust rolling off the man in waves. Naruto wasn't impressed.

He stood on his four legs, arching to stretch and trotted to the end of the bed, warily eying the blonde man. Naruto had become accustomed to the way Kisame stared at Itachi. Itachi ignored it and acted as if it simply wasn't happening. Kisame didn't stand a chance. But this one… this new one was strange and having Itachi bring him home made Naruto feel a strange emotion churning in his gut.

Naruto didn't feel too much emotion, so he couldn't place emotions like envy or jealousy. But if he could, that is what he would be feeling. Though seeing as he didn't know those emotions, he only placed this emotion under aggravation, annoyance, alertness and a light hint of fear. 'Why has Itachi brought him here? What is he thinking?'

Itachi dismissed Kisame, saying he didn't need a bodyguard any more. With a look of great disappointment and hatred towards the blonde man, he nodded, turning to go down the hall to his own room.

When the door shut tightly, Itachi dead bolted it and slid the chain across the door, securing it, Naruto suddenly felt more fearful than before. He felt cornered with no place to go. Like a deer in headlights so to speak. Itachi gave a smile to Naruto and picked up the panicking kitten. The man could feel the insane beating of Naruto's heart and could guess why he was afraid.

"Deidara, this is Naruto, my new pet," Itachi held out the orange kitten to the blonde man. The man called Deidara looked thrilled and took Naruto from Itachi.

"Oh isn't he the cutest? Hey, Naruto. I'm your masters' best friend! Get used to seeing me around!" Deidara smiled, crushing the poor neko in a tight hug. Naruto growled and pushed against the mans chest, trying to free himself.

'Itachi's best friend? Why hadn't he told me? Master? Who says this bastard is my fucking master? And he is _so_ not coming back here! Not if I have something to say about it!' Naruto thought furiously, glowering at the smirking man, watching the air get squished from his tiny body.

"Actually, Naruto was the reason I brought you here, Deidara. He is very special to me. And seeing as you are my closest friend, I wanted you to be the first to see why."

'Oh, fuck me!' Naruto stopped his fruitless struggle in Deidara's arms to stare at Itachi disbelievingly. 'No, no, no, no, no NO! This can't be happening!' Naruto fought harder and was let go suddenly. He dropped to the floor and he sprung underneath Itachi's bed, cowering in the farthest corner away from both males.

"Naruto, please come here," Itachi coaxed him with a soft voice. 'Oh, fuck,' Naruto's eyes stung with unshed tears. He wanted to curse and swear. Was this it?

Ok, so it has been a while and I decided to make it slightly longer. Kinda been busy with life and what not. Haven't found time for a lot of things but decided I owed you guys a chapter, even a boring, uneventful one.

For the record, no, the movie Sasuke and Naruto are watching is not real. I made it up to set up a basic story line for the kind of movies Itachi was in. Who is the actress? You won't find out till later.

Thank you to my reviewers. I greatly appreciate your reviews!!! Please keep them coming. I feel better about the story when I get positive feedback.

To some of the questions that have popped up, here is your Q&A

When will Sasuke find out about Naruto?

_Not sure just yet, but I am trying to make this a more realistic and believable story so it won't be until later chapters. _

Why was Orochimaru so happy to see Naruto again?

_To tell the truth, it was because he missed his little Naru-kun. I was going to write the reason in that chapter but I wanted to bring him back into the story later so it will come up again, just not now. _

Will Itachi take good care of Naruto or just use him?

_I am all for bondage, don't get me wrong, but Itachi is smart enough to realize that, after the first night with him, it would take time and trust to get Naruto to do anything with him willingly. _

And to Forgot To Breathe, I hope this was good enough lol. I hope I didn't kill you with the wait!

Any other questions you would like to ask, just review and I will answer as best I can. But give thanks to chibisrule943 for giving me her idea to expand upon. Anyways, talk to you all later, yeah?


	5. You Can't Make Me

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

Story Summary: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 4 – You Can't Make Me**

Naruto shivered fearfully, curled up in a corner with his orange tail tucked tightly against him. His ears were flat against his head and his blue eyes darted around, searching for anything that was looking to make a grab for him. He would not surrender. He would not be captured and forced to show himself. This was a secret that was well guarded. Naruto was not going to let it slip that he was a hybrid to anyone other than Itachi and Orochimaru. If word got out, he would become a freak show; a circus act. His only purpose in life was to be a marvel and freak of nature. He would be poked and prodded, taken apart to see what made him tick. And he would _not_ stand for it.

Not even if it meant his life.

He was to be in control and refused to be ordered around like some lost, obedient puppy. The day Naruto actually listened to Itachi or anyone else would be the day Naruto would give up being a neko. It just was not going to happen! It was impossible. Naruto hissed and swiped at the hand that attempted to reach him. When it quickly withdrew he hissed and backed up a bit, licking his lips and growling with anger. When the arm came back, Naruto backed up further, swiping and hissing. The hand withdrew again.

Sky blue eyes warily watched the opening in front of him, waiting for that intruding hand to come at him again. This time Naruto was going to bite. Hard.

He was being pulled from behind. Silently, Naruto cursed himself for not realizing their plan earlier as he spun around to dig his claws and teeth into the offending arm. By the smell and taste, it was not Itachi, so Naruto had no regrets when he pulled and tore at the other blonde man. He heard a hiss of pain and was about to run free when Itachi's hand reached out and grabbed Naruto's scruff, effectively paralyzing the poor kitten. The orange tabby was placed down on the bed with his scruff still being pulled enough so he couldn't run. Itachi sat on the bed and cuddled Naruto in his cross legs while Deidara sat across from his, nursing his bleeding arm.

Naruto mentally grinned widely, proud of his handy work. 'Serves him right, stupid mother fu'

"Naruto! Listen to me please. Deidara is my closest friend. I can trust him and I want you to trust him too," Itachi growled out, his hands firmly holding the boy down. Naruto looked up into the red eyes and cringed. No, he wouldn't do it. Not for Itachi, not for Sasuke, not for Deidara. Not for anyone. There was nothing in this world that would make the small male oblige his master. His life was his own and he would control it.

"Itachi-kun, are you going crazy? You know animals can't understand us, right? He's just a cat, now," Deidara had a confused look on his face. He looked like he was about to call a mental hospital for Itachi. He knew that the man was depressed but not as bad as to treat a regular tabby as if it were human. He never met anyone who could make it to that extreme. "Look, Itachi, I have to get home before our rabid fans think we're dating, un. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" the blonde winked at the man, giving his best seductive smile and Naruto growled.

"Well, Naruto really is a good cat. I was thinking of convincing the directors to let him come on stage with me. He could be my companion in the movie or something," Itachi said, completely ignoring Deidara's comment about being together. Deidara looked slightly disappointed but he couldn't complain. This was his first time in the man's home and noticed that slowly, the Uchiha's attitude was starting to perk up. If it had anything to do with this 'special' cat of his, then Deidara wasn't going to argue.

Itachi could feel Naruto shaking underneath him and he let go of the soft orange scruff, letting the kitten move freely but not freely enough where he could run away. Naruto stayed, reluctantly, in Itachi's lap and watched Deidara cautiously. And while he loathed the man for breathing, Deidara smiled softly and patted Itachi's shoulder, standing up off the bed.

"Well, I don't know how well the director will take it; she is very unpredictable… but good luck. I'll see you on the set tomorrow, un?"

"Thanks for coming," Itachi murmured, lost in thought. Deidara let himself out, closing Itachi's door behind him. Naruto followed his sad, slow footsteps down to the front door. The kitten waited patiently as he listened for the car to start out in the drive way and sighed audibly as it pulled away and disappeared. Once he couldn't follow the sound anymore, Naruto sat up and looked into Itachi's face. It was filled with despair.

Naruto instantly transformed into his human self and crawled out from Itachi's lap. The teen glared and started lecturing.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with you?! I thought an Uchiha would have more sense than to reveal a deep secret like this! Like, shit man! I don't even like him. How do you know you can trust him? He was all over you! Not to mention he _reeked_ of alcohol and" Naruto was shushed with a long pale finger pressed against his tanned lips. Naruto looked indignantly at Itachi, glaring half heartedly at the stoic man. Though Naruto would never admit it to any one, his heart melted whenever he saw Itachi's sad face.

He looked so alone, so used, so thrown away. It was at times like this when Naruto pitied the man. He could relate to him in every way. He knew what it felt like to be used and thrown away. Like nothing really mattered. Naruto quieted down and reached for the sweat pants that had slid off of him earlier. He slipped them on, not embarrassed in the least when Itachi watched him. Hell, why should he be embarrassed? It's not like Itachi had never seen a male body before. Naruto was positive about that.

When he sat comfortably on the bed with the too-big pants, he watched Itachi get up and move around the room, flicking off the lights, turning on the TV, and getting undressed for bed. When Itachi had said nothing to the boy, not even an apology, Naruto got curious and some what worried. Only a little though; he still hated him for keeping him captive in the house all day.

"Oi! 'Tachi. Perk up man, you're making me depressed!" Naruto tried, making a face to cheer up the Uchiha. When the man only glanced at him and crawled under the covers, Naruto sighed. He didn't want to have to do anything drastic to cheer up Itachi. Or more importantly, he didn't know what to do to cheer him up. What could he do? Naruto normally slept on the edge of the bed or roamed the house at night. Maybe he could sleep a little closer? Make the older male feel privileged? Yeah, that could work.

Naruto sighed and crawled further onto the bed slowly, careful not to disturb Itachi as he moved. Naruto moved to be in front of Itachi, as he was lying on his side, and looked at the slumbering face. He looked troubled. Naruto curled up near the mans knees and transformed into his cat form again to take up less space. He didn't like being this close but he figured he owed it to the Uchiha. He did take him from Orochimaru and the greasy business he ran.

Naruto was just settling down and closing his sleepy eyes, still a bit peeved from earlier, when he felt a hand reach to scratch his ears. Naruto looked up into Itachi's tired face. "Naruto?" he whispered. His eyes looked like they were searching for a comfort, something that could smother the sadness that threatened to tear him apart. It was like poetry for the body. Even the look of pure sadness looked good on his face.

"Yes?" (A.N. yes Naruto can talk while in his cat form, he just chooses not to because one, it hurts his throat because he is so small, and two, while he is a cat, he thinks he should sound like a cat, therefore, he growls and hisses and purrs. He can do that too in human form, it switches but tends to keep it as normal and real as possible.)

"Could you find it in that icy, hateful heart to sleep with me tonight?"

Naruto's heart almost broke with sadness. For some reason, he always felt like an asshole whenever he saw Itachi depressed like this. Naruto stood slowly, greatly weighting the outcomes of his decision. While he knew Itachi wouldn't do anything to him, he still felt uncomfortable being close to someone who willingly bought him like some slave. He curled up near Itachi's chest and watched his face worriedly. Not because he was worried for the man, it was just incase he wanted to try anything on the poor neko. He would see the facial tick before he did anything.

But the only thing the Uchiha did was slid his arm around the kitten almost possessively and smiled ever so slightly as he sighed into his pillow. Naruto mewed softly, making those soft red eyes look down at him. A smirk passed on those pink lips and Naruto almost smiled himself.

"Thank you and, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess it was foolish of me to want to show you off," Itachi yawned. Though he sounded slightly sarcastic, Naruto took it and sighed, laying his head down on his paws. Itachi's hand slowly started stroking his fur and Naruto found himself purring lightly while dozing off. Maybe Itachi wasn't so bad. But Naruto was still gonna be pissed at him, just because he felt like it. Happy with his decision, Naruto fell asleep, listening to the soft thrumming of Itachi's heart and the even breathing.

--

"You're gonna WHAT?!"

"I just want you to accompany me on set, Naruto. It's not that much I'm asking of you…"

"But you want me in my human form! Are you nuts? They are gonna see me and I'll be caught and thrown in a cage for the rest of my life! What then!"

"You can wear a hat and just tuck your tail in your clothing."

"Do have _any_ idea how much I _hate_ you right now?"

"I have an idea, but I don't care. Just do it."

"What makes you think I will listen to you, bastard!?"

"I won't buy any more disgusting ramen for you."

A long pause.

"God dammit."

"I thought so. Get dressed."

And that was the end of that conversation.

Naruto had lost, yet again. Why did Itachi have to be so goddamn friggen smart while Naruto suffered, trying to match up to his cunning. He hated Itachi. It was like, ever since Naruto had slept beside the man, he thought he could get away with everything! Which he did, but Naruto fought against it as much as he could without making his head hurt. The tabby growled in his throat as he ruffled through Itachi's pants, trying to find the smallest pair he could. There really wasn't anything small. Itachi was much taller than him.

"Yo, 'Tachi! Got any small pants I can fit into?" Naruto called out. He stood in Itachi's room in all his naked glory, not embarrassed in the least as Itachi came back into the room and stopped abruptly. Naruto was standing in front of the black dresser, one hand resting on a toned, tanned and muscular hip while the other was up in his sunshine hair, scratching in confusion. The skin on his body was perfect. Not one scar flawed it, not one blemish or scratch. He was perfect from his bright blonde hair down to his toned and firm stomach and further to his thin calves and ankles. He was an angel in human form.

"Quit staring and get me some pants," Naruto growled.

Itachi realized his mistake but forced his Uchiha blood to calm the blush that fought to cover his face. He moved closer to his neko and bent to look through his drawers. He pulled out a pair of black boxers and skinny jeans. He only wore them when he was desperate. In other words, on laundry day. He preferred baggy, comfortable clothes. But he figured the tight jeans would fit Naruto's small frame. After all, the teen wasn't terribly smaller than him.

After handing the garments to the boy, he went to his closet and pulled out a black shirt to match the rest of the outfit. Naruto had pulled on the black boxers which hung loosely on his hips. The tabby struggled to pull on the jeans. He obviously wasn't used to tighter clothing. Or clothing at all for that matter. Though Itachi knew the cat was too proud to ask for help so he said nothing. When Naruto finally pulled the pants on and managed to do them up, he looked proud of himself. Itachi began to get curious.

"Have you never dressed yourself before?"

Naruto's face grew a little red, his blue eyes not meeting Itachi's red ones. "Uh, not really," was all he said before he pulled on the t-shirt Itachi had brought him. All in all, Naruto looked quite dark and gothic. Everything was slightly too big on him, hanging from the thin frame beneath them. Though all in all, it looked quite attractive. Though, there was something wrong. Naruto had a slight tint of red on his cheeks as he eyed Itachi warily.

"Uh, what do I do with my tail?" he asked. Itachi smirked, loving the fact that the kitten was quite flustered and embarrassed about it. Itachi had to admit, despite his Uchiha upbringing, that Naruto was positively adorable when confused. Mind you, he was confused quite a bit, but this was the first time, in the month that he had been here, that Naruto actually blushed. It looked perfect against his golden skin and whisker marks on his cheeks. If Naruto were a model, he would have rabid fan girls worse than his own. Which was really saying something.

Itachi stood from sitting on his bed and went to Naruto, careful to move slowly as to not frighten the flustered feline. (A.N. try saying that five times fast.) He examined the long, fluffy orange tail and looked at Naruto.

"Will you let me touch you?" he asked cautiously. It was only _after_ the words left his mouth that he realized what he said. Needless to say, Naruto's face grew a bright red and he jumped back, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Inwardly, he cursed his brief moment of stupidity. He shook his head lightly, trying to show that that wasn't what he meant.

"You PERVERT!" Naruto screamed. Luckily, Sasuke wasn't home right now; otherwise, there would be a situation on his hands that he just did not want to deal with.

"No, Naruto. I just meant, may I help you with your tail?" he tried to stay as monosyllabic as possible.

The feline was tense and jumpy as he allowed Itachi to fix his tail so it was down one of the pant legs and wrapped around a golden, lithe thigh. Naruto didn't relax until Itachi was an arms length away from him at which point he turned and looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging in the closet. All in all, beside the fluffy orange ears on his head; Naruto looked like a normal human being. Well, an emo boy with blonde hair, but he looked normal aside from that.

Itachi came up behind him, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and baggy sweat pants. He looked at the blonde in the mirror and noticed how in awe the boy was. He probably had never seen himself before, let alone seen himself wearing normal clothes and looking like a human being, not a hybrid. Itachi reached up to a shelf in his closet and pulled out a blue base ball cap and held it in front of Naruto, silently telling him to hide his ears.

Naruto took the cap and lifted it. His orange ears flattened themselves against his head and he gently pulled the cap over them, trying not to hurt them. When it sat comfortably on his head, Naruto took another look at himself in the mirror. Now he truly looked like a normal, teenaged human being. And he liked it. He enjoyed the enormous confidence he felt. It tingled his spine and ran over his chest, almost making it hard to breathe. He felt amazing. He wanted to do this more often. With clothes that fit him properly.

"Are you ready?"

A single nod was all Itachi needed before he pulled the boy away from his double in the mirror and out to the car in which Kisame sat waiting impatiently.


	6. Hindrances and Heartache

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

Story Summary: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 5 – Hindrances and Heartache**

The ride to the studio was long. It was pretty boring too, up until they pulled into the studio parking lot. Naruto was scared to say the least. He watched warily with bright blue eyes, taking in the huge crowds of fan girls (and guys) hanging around, waiting for their favorite actor. While they all screamed and shouted and confessed their love for Itachi, Naruto could almost not hear anything. The limo they were in was the cause of this. Naruto guessed it had to be specially made to keep the actors safe during their ride. And Naruto did feel safe inside it. Safe enough that he didn't want to leave and get throttled by the rabid fans outside. A quick glance to Itachi told him that he was so used to it that he actually looked bored.

When red eyes met blue, the red ones crinkled at the corners in a slight smile. The man could tell Naruto was nervous. Itachi laid his hand on Naruto's tense shoulder and leaned forwards a bit to bring his lips to the golden face.

"No worries Naruto. There are cops and rails in place so they don't touch you. And ignore everything they shout out to you, ok?" he sounded so sure of himself. And despite Naruto's natural paranoia, he found himself listening closely to Itachi. He would have to take Itachi's word for his safety. Though he didn't really want to, but what choice did he have? So when the limo stopped and Kisame had gotten out opening the door for Itachi and Naruto, Naruto gripped Itachi's sleeve on his sweater and followed closely behind. The screaming assaulted his covered ears. Even though they were perfectly covered by the blue baseball cap, Naruto felt exposed. Like the screams and taunts were directed fully at him. The neko started shaking and walked with his bright eyes fixed on the ground before him, trying his best to tune out the hurtful noise.

Kisame walked in front of Itachi, his small eyes glued to anyone who came too close. He was on guard until they reached the studio. Once the doors were closed and Itachi and Naruto were safe inside, Kisame sighed loudly and leaned against the closed doors. His eyes closed for a moment. Sometimes, he really hated being a body guard. He wondered sometimes if it was the only reason he hadn't asked Itachi to be his friend. For the years he had known the Uchiha, not once had he made a move, due to his line of work, but watched as all the perfect opportunities were taken by other people. It made the older male feel defeated and crushed. But maybe one day, Itachi would get close to him. Maybe one day he could convince Itachi that he needed him.

Opening his eyes slightly, he noticed that Itachi and his blonde friend were gone from his sight. A brief moment of panic overtook him and he jolted forward, scanning the bustling studio for his ward. Not seeing him right away scared him and he ran forward to the dressing rooms and wardrobes. That was Itachi's usual spot while he wasn't filming.

"Kisame! Over here!" the all too familiar voice called out to him. Kisame spun around and saw a sight that startled him a bit before he regained his composure to saunter over calmly. Naruto was sitting on a stool and seemed to be under the scrutiny of the make up and wardrobe department. Even the directors and producers were gazing at this tanned beauty. And Itachi stood behind the boy with a smile on his face that was similar to pride. Kisame walked up and listened to the words of awe being spoken about the new comer.

"Oh wow, is that your natural hair color?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you close to Itachi-kun?"

"Why don't you take off your cap?"

Naruto sat on the stool, very awkwardly, fidgeting and looking up at Itachi for help. It was very clear that the boy wasn't used to all the attention and was looking for a way out. Itachi smirked and addressed all the questions.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and he is living with me for a while. A close friend of mine. Yes, that is his natural hair color, he is 18. And due to a very special condition he has, he has to wear a cap inside and outside. Doctors orders. Something about extreme sensitivity," Itachi lied smoothly. Everyone of course believed him and started a whole new mantra of questions.

"Were you born with it?"

"What's it called?"

"Is it sensitivity to light?"

"Why are you living with Itachi-kun?"

Kisame found himself wondering the same thing but stayed silent. In the studio, he was just Kisame, he wasn't a body guard. Itachi had no enemies here. Though Kisame felt un-easy at this new boy. He had never seen the boy before, let alone know he was Itachi's best friend. It was times like this when Kisame truly hated his job. He was so out of loop about everything. The only thing he really knew about Itachi was that he enjoyed being alone, detested all instant foods, preferred simple things and loved his little brother more than anything.

Though beyond that, Kisame drew a blank and just listening to Itachi's enchanting voice. All though he didn't really listen to the words. He listened to the sound. The way the words rolled flawlessly off that pink tongue. The way his soft lips moved to form those words. Kisame stared transfixed and didn't notice the slight blush that fought to cover his pale blue skin.

Only when the crowd parted to start the filming process did Kisame realize what he was doing and he snapped out of it. Itachi brushed by him and muttered almost darkly, "Maybe you should spend more time doing your job than staring insufferably like a child eyeing a candy. It's rather disgusting." Kisame's heart wrenched for a moment, wanting to tear itself from his body. So, Itachi noticed and that's what he thought of Kisame.

Kisame sighed and hung his head, making his way to the seats that were reserved for the viewers during the filming. He leaned back against the benches and watched as Itachi, clad in his costume and make up, looking gorgeous as always, was pushed onto the set into the position and was reviewing his lines. Then the other actor, the blonde one from yesterday was positioned too, what was his name? Deidara?

Then the director, Mitarashi Anko, shouted out orders, her minions scurrying around to keep her happy. Then the lights went out and the cameras were rolling. Itachi instantly transformed. He was in character; he even adopted a slight accent to fit his character. It was beautiful to watch the transformation. It was like watching an angel ascend. It just took your breath away.

"Wow, he's good," a small voice sounded beside him. The pale man looked down to stare at a blue baseball cap and bright, sunshine hair. It was Naruto, the man realized. When had he come up to join him? The boy was so silent!

"I didn't realize what it took to be in character… he does it so well," the blonde whispered, his crystalline eyes stared at the Uchiha in awe. Kisame smiled and realized that he and the boy had the same thoughts about the extraordinary man. They went silent and watched as the two actors 'fought' about their differences. Itachi was getting the bad end of the stick when he realized a girl would be in danger if he lost. Then his face changed from despair to fury. He pushed his opponent back and was soon victorious, finding a gun and pointing it at the blonde head.

Itachi muttered something darkly; glaring at Deidara with everything he had and offered to give him his last words. Deidara smirked and was going to say something before the gun went off and Deidara collapsed to the floor heavily. The scene was paused and the props crew put on Deidara's 'dead face' and pooled fake blood around his head and un-pausing the scene so the movie could continue. Then Itachi lowered his gun slowly, staring down at the 'dead body'. He looked like he was used to shooting people down. Itachi then whirled gracefully and grabbed the girl in his arms, carrying her away from the scene.

Naruto flinched as the light flashed back on the Itachi set the girl down and turned to go back on the set. The director and props crew began the clean up and resetting the scene. They would have to re-shoot it to get all the right lighting and angles. Naruto felt sorry for the man. This is what he had to go through on a daily basis. No wonder Itachi came home and collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

Itachi moved over to stand by the stands, looking at Naruto. The boy got the hint and stood, making his way gracefully down to Itachi. The minute he was in front of Itachi, the viewers got jealous and started shouting insults. If Naruto's cap had been off, his orange ears would have been pressed flat against his head. Itachi sent a bone chilling glare to the audience and pulled Naruto into his arms, pulling the boy away from the bleachers. Naruto had the smallest blush covering his tanned skin as Itachi led him away from the booing crowd.

"Naruto, are you doing ok on your own? I know it gets boring. You can wander around if you like. You have special clearance," Itachi smirked softly, his red eyes stayed fixed on the small kitten. When Naruto nodded and pulled away to look around cautiously, Itachi frowned slightly. He felt kind of bad for bringing him, but he knew that Naruto had been cooped up for too long. And this was the only place Itachi ever went. He certainly couldn't go to school with Sasuke either. This was the only way to get the poor kitten outside.

Naruto sniffed around, knowing instantly the smell of fresh food and he made his way over to the snacks table. His mouth was watering with all the wonderful scents of the variety of foods. Silently he thanked Itachi for bringing him out to the studio. Naruto's sharp eyes instantly fell on the fruits and he snatched a green apple, biting into it happily. He relished the savory, sweet and crunchy taste and reached out for the desserts. A brownie, a carrot cake, a chocolate muffin and some cut up assorted fruits. He piled them onto a plate and arranged them, turning the plate into edible art.

"You're good. What's your name again?" a soft voice chimed behind him. Naruto spun around to face a pale face covered in a light blush and very pale, almost translucent, lavender eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto," answered immediately. The girls head bowed slightly, showing off the long, almost purple hair.

"P-pleased to meet you, Uzumaki-san. I am Hyuuga Hinata. I'm the head of the props and costumes department," she explained rather shyly. Naruto smiled and raised his arm to scratch nervously behind his head. He let out a soft laugh.

"Nice to meet you too. Though please don't call me Uzumaki-san. It's just Naruto," he grinned. He felt like he knew this girl from somewhere before. He knew he hadn't but it felt like he did. She seemed gentle. Her blush and slight, almost unnoticeable stutter, and the way her arms stayed behind her back were huge hints. Naruto bet that if he kissed her on her cheek, she would faint.

"Then, I'm just H-Hinata," she squeaked. Naruto offered his plate of goodies to the girl and she gingerly picked up a piece of pineapple. Naruto could tell she was going to be a good friend.

--

Sasuke stormed into the house, slamming the door shut and throwing his back pack into a random area as he thumped up the stairs to his room. He flung the door closed and jumped on his bed, burying his pale face into his down filled pillow. Today had gone just horrible for him. Today was one of those rare days where he hated his brother. And not just his brother but his whole entire family. He knew it wasn't really Itachi's fault, but it felt better to blame someone. He hated Itachi for being so smart. For always coming out first. For leaving behind a legacy and making Sasuke feel obligated to match the high standard Itachi had left behind.

Sasuke sighed and closed his onyx eyes. Today sucked in too many reasons to count. His teachers were never happy with him, even though he had the highest marks out of the entire school. His classmates we constantly on him about Itachi and getting an autograph or fawning over him. Either they wanted to date him or use him to get to Itachi. Sasuke couldn't decide which was worse. And despite his smarts, looks and charm (not) he had not one single friend. Not one could even be considered as an acquaintance. They were nuisances. A hindrance. How could so many human beings in one place be so shallow? Could none of them see past the fame and money and big family title to the lonely, stoic boy in need of a good friend?

'Humans are intolerable,' Sasuke thought grimly. 'No wonder why onii-chan got depressed. I'm surprised he still puts up with it all.'

Sasuke grunted as he pushed himself off the bed and made his way down into the kitchen for a quick supper. He really didn't feel like making anything so he settled for a tomato and feta cheese. His favorite snack. Going back up to his room, he turned on a movie and waited for his brother to come home. He needed someone to talk to and lord knows it wouldn't be his parents.

--

Itachi had just walked in the door, setting Naruto the cat down on the floor before moving unhurriedly to the phone that was ringing in the kitchen. Naruto dashed upstairs, eager to see Sasuke.

"Hello, Uchiha Residence, Uchiha Itachi speaking," Itachi answered formally, not really caring who was on the other line. That was until the person on the other side spoke.

Naruto clawed at the closed door until he heard an annoyed grunt and footsteps telling him that Sasuke was moving to let in the orange cat. Naruto raced in and jumped up on the bed. His tail was wagging happily, his ears were perked up and his eyes were bright with curiosity. Sasuke always had something to share with the kitten. Some new story or hidden feelings. It was intriguing to the neko and so every time Sasuke came home, he would be waiting for him. It was routine.

"Hey Naruto. Did you have fun with onii-chan today?" Sasuke asked, pulling the cat into his arms as he lay back down on his bed. His black eyes were glued to the TV but the feline demanded his attention. Naruto purred loudly and pushed his cold, wet nose into Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked and turned his gaze down to the cat. And once again, he confided in the cat. Even though he did it often, he felt kind of silly for talking as if he could understand. But it always made him feel better. So Sasuke proceeded to rant about his day.

"And it just seems like no one cares about me, you know? It all about my parents or Itachi. I'm always in the shadow… I might as well not exist. No one would notice," Sasuke finished. He growled out the last part and yelped when Naruto nipped his nose. "Hey! Baka! Don't bite!" Sasuke reprimanded the kitten who just tilted his head and blinked up at the young raven. Sasuke smirked and pulled the kitten into his arms again, loving the warm, purring fluff.

"Naruto, you're my best friend, aren't you?"

Naruto gazed up into those longing, lost black orbs and pushed his nose gently against Sasuke's, trying to tell the boy without words what his answer was. 'Yes, Sasuke.'

"Naruto, time for bed!" Itachi's voice called out to the neko and he growled. Sasuke laughed shortly and pushed Naruto off of his bed. Naruto trotted to the door and looked back, trying to grin at the boy before disappearing and settling into Itachi's room for the night. Naruto felt sorry for the young Uchiha and knew exactly what it was like to be left behind. Itachi sighed and told Naruto to stay put as Itachi slipped into Sasuke's room quickly. When Naruto heard a shout, he ran to the other room and peeked inside. Sasuke was standing and scowling dangerously and Itachi's head was slightly bowed, a sad expression painted on his face as he looked tiredly at his younger brother.

"Sorry, Sasuke. But they will be here next week…"

--

Ok, so it's been a while, but here is the next chapter! Sorry about the cliff hanger. I've been so exhausted. I'll make the next chapter longer for you, ok?

Alright! So now, yes, Anko is the director and other characters will be coming in too. YAY FOR HINATA! I love her. Though I don't like stories where she sounds like a stuttering idiot. So here, I have her as a stronger woman but with that hint of shy submissiveness. I thought Naruto would need a good friend in the studio.

NOTICE! The story is ITANARU! Not SasuNaru! Naruto is only being friendly and trying to make the boy feel better. So no questions about that, ok? Good.

Deidara will come back in later chapters, as will Hinata and Anko and something exciting will happen! Lol, you just get to sit and wait and see!!!

Q&A

Lol, no questions were really asked surprisingly. But I know there might be some lurking out there! –takes out binoculars and looks around-

AHA!

When will they kiss and get together?

_I know this is slinking around in your minds somewhere and so I will answer for you! _

_This is supposed to be a realistic story where feelings actually have to develop. Therefore, there will be fluff first, eventual and nothing exciting, but it will gradually grow to more. You will see it progress more in the next chapter or so. Though I do have the next few chapters planned out so… nothing big until hmm… chapter xxxx hehe. I'm evil. _

Thanks again to all my rabid readers for reading and reviewing and loving my chapters but of course, credit goes to chibisrule943. The original plot creator! Yay! Anyways, I'll let you go. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all again!

Tc-chan!


	7. Birthdays and Kisses

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

**Story Summary: **Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far: **a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. But in the process he grows attached to Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, and Naruto decides that he wants to stay. Itachi eventually talks his director to let Naruto come onto the set while he is filming. Obviously, he goes as a human and hides his ears and tail and is quickly the center of attention. What will happen when jealousy, eagerness, love, and misery all combine into one household?

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 6 – Birthdays and Kisses**

For the next few days, Sasuke wasn't happy. Naruto never did get a chance to figure out what it was that Itachi had said to Sasuke. He had been pestering the man all day everyday. From the second they woke in the morning till the second he passed out, exhausted from the day's work. And Itachi still hadn't muttered one syllable as to who was coming out next week. Needless to say, Naruto wasn't happy. Though on the plus side, there was still four more days for Naruto to figure it out. It was still only the beginning of the month.

And speaking of the beginning of the month; Naruto realized that his birthday was coming up. He would be 19 (in 'cat years' and god knows how old in 'human years' ha-ha) and one year closer to legally drinking. Naruto was not excited really. It just meant another year gone by. Another year spent wondering what will happen to him. As Naruto silently trotted through the empty house, he wondered if he should tell Itachi. No doubt the man would ask eventually, though when was the question. The neko didn't want to make a big deal about it. It was only a birthday, right? What good would ever come from it?

'And what harm would come of it if you just told him?' he thought to himself, padding up the stairs to Itachi's large room. He pushed the door closed and in a flash of blinding white light, his tanned skin, golden hair and whisker marks appeared on his human body. Sighing heavily, he pulled on his favorite pair of Itachi's sweat pants and threw himself on the bed. 'It wouldn't hurt, but if I told him, he might throw a party or some dumb shit' he growled in his mind. Parties were dangerous. They ran the risk of the Uzumaki boy being exposed for what he really was. And he would die before that happened.

"Well, its only two days away… maybe if I tell him the day of my birthday he can't do anything!" he reasoned with himself, burying his face in the fluffy pillow. His orange tail swished lazily in the air and his cat ears were laid back happily. He felt left alone today, seeing as Sasuke went to school and Itachi had a meeting to go to that Naruto wasn't allowed to be in, so he was left to wander the house and surprisingly, that didn't bother the boy. The only thing that made his tail flick in irritation was the screaming paparazzi outside. There were only a few, waiting for someone to show or something to happen, but they were annoying.

His ears picked up on the purring engine outside and jumped up; knowing Sasuke was always the first one home. He shed his sweatpants and leapt into his cat form as he tore down the stairs to see his favorite raven. The front door was just closing as Naruto raced up and quite literally jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke laughed shortly with a small smirk on his lips as he hugged the tabby in his arms.

Now it didn't go without saying that Sasuke normally hated animals, especially ones that shed or weren't neutered or spayed. But Naruto was somehow different. While he wasn't fixed, he wasn't overly aggressive or emotional like most cats were and luckily, Naruto didn't shed. This was a bonus seeing as he had orange fur and Sasuke's school uniform was grey and black. Naruto was also overly friendly and seemed to play favorites and that made Sasuke smile. He was glad his onii-chan brought home the bundle of joy even if he was a handful the first few weeks.

"Hey Naruto, how was your day?" Sasuke asked sweetly, setting his backpack on the kitchen table and walking around to get a snack and drink. Naruto followed and entwined himself around Sasuke's legs, purring and mewing loudly, as if speaking about his day. Sasuke snorted and petted the cat's head when he jumped onto the counter to be closer to the boy. "So, sun baths, cat naps and chasing invisible things, hm? Sounds fun," Sasuke mocked, grabbing his things and making his way into his room. Naruto mewled indignantly but followed Sasuke none-the-less.

Sasuke flicked on his TV and grabbed his home work, settling onto his bed with Naruto sitting in his lap. Naruto watched Sasuke's black pen scribble across the paper in his elegant hand writing and tilted his head, lifting a paw, ready to smack at the moving target. Black eyes narrowed at first, but then found it amusing as Naruto tried attacking the pen. Soon, the two were in a full out pen war that Sasuke was laughing uncontrollably at.

And Naruto felt proud of himself.

Until he heard the short bark of laughter at Sasuke's door that made him stop abruptly.

'Oh fuck' he thought furiously, rolling back onto his paws to stand straight.

"Onii-chan, you're home early!" Sasuke smiled widely, getting to his feet as well. His cheeks were pink from his laughter and his perfect, black spikes were in disarray from his play with the kitten. But over all, he looked happy and that in turn made the older Uchiha happy. He grinned down at his younger brother with soft red eyes and nodded shortly.

"Yes. So I thought I could make us dinner tonight."

Sasuke and Naruto were slightly stunned into silence but both were eager. Naruto flicked his tail happily and trotted after the man into his bedroom. Once the door closed behind them, Naruto transformed and pulled on the sweatpants before speaking.

"So, uhm, what's for dinner?" Naruto asked. He felt a bit awkward still, around Itachi, but Itachi had been the one to take him from Orochimaru so he wasn't going to ignore him. His orange ears were pressed against his head lightly as he stood in front of those scrutinizing red eyes.

"Naruto, my parents are coming out in four days. You won't be allowed to change into human form while they stay," Itachi said shortly. His abrupt announcement caught the neko off guard and he stood there gaping. Was he serious? The long talked about but never seen parents were coming here? He would finally meet the famous, bastard Uchiha's? But, wait, he wouldn't be able to be human again? How long were his parents staying for?

"Hey, how long are they here for?" Naruto asked. He was excited yet nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect. He was sure that despite them using Itachi for his money, they couldn't be that bad.

"Two weeks."

"WHAT?! I can't possibly stay a cat for that long! Are you crazy! I'll go insane! I'll piss on their bed and then I'll tear all their expensive pretty little curtains and rugs!" he ranted, pacing the room and flailing his arms in the air to get his point across. Itachi watched amused. He wanted to watch his blonde suffer a bit more before he told him the good news.

"And I won't be able to fucking eat normally at all. Shit! If I have to eat fucking cat food and use that god awful litter box, I'll murder them, I swear! Fucking hell!"

"You have quite the mouth on you, don't you?" Itachi mused, a smirk firmly in place.

"Oh shut it, douche bag! I don't know how this could get worse," Naruto mumbled grumpily, throwing himself on the bed again. He buried his face into the pillows that smelled like Itachi and sighed heavily. Maybe he should run away for the two weeks? Or maybe go live in the basement? He would be able to figure something out. Maybe if push came to shove, he could go back to Oroch- 'NO! No no no no no no nonononono! Not happening for as long as I live!' Naruto thought angrily. He was mad at himself for even thinking that. Or beginning to think it.

"You know, I can still take you to work with me," Itachi spoke softly. He knew Naruto was fuming and probably planning the ultimate escape attempt. But Naruto deserved to know he still had freedom. He wouldn't take that away from his precious kitten. And he knew he had just made his tabby happy. His orange ears perked up instantly and his tail wiggled happily as he sat up to face the man.

"Really?" he asked. His cerulean eyes were bright with hope. He really did like going to the studio and visiting with Hinata and Anko. Anko kind of scared him with her boisterous and very aggressive nature, but she was very funny and easy to get along with. And Naruto was slowly getting used to the flamboyant Deidara too. Though he was still a bit wary (jealous) of him. But needless to say, Naruto got along well with everyone in the studio and loved playing around the set.

"Yes, and I believe Mitarashi wishes to speak with you about something important too," Itachi smiled thinly. He already knew what the director wanted but he knew it was something that he wanted to be able to hold over the neko. It would drive him crazy and Itachi secretly loves driving Naruto to the point of desperation.

"Oh! About what? Do you know? When can I go? Can we go today? Or do I have to wait till tomorrow? You know what it is don't you! I can tell by that gay-ass smirk on your face! Tell me jerk-face! What is it?" Naruto's excitement made Itachi chuckle shortly and pat him on his soft blonde head. Naruto pouted, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, and changed into his cat form and trotted out after Itachi. Once they were down in the kitchen with Sasuke and a pissy Kisame, Itachi started making supper for them all.

--

"Naruto, I want you to be in this movie!" Mitarashi Anko announced to the blonde the moment he stepped into her tiny little office space set up in the studio. Naruto hadn't even had a chance to sit down before he was up, bouncing off the walls and screaming in delight. He was, by all definitions, a bouncing, bundle of bright sunshine. Today was his day! It was his birthday and he got a part in the movie Itachi was starring in! Life was fucking awesome!

"Really!? Seriously?! Like, no joke? YES! I'm gonna be in a movie! I'm gonna be in a movie!" and his ranting and chanting was quickly drawn to a close when he tripped on his too-big shoes and promptly landed on his face. Anko had burst out laughing, doubling over and slapping her knee. Naruto had pushed himself to him feet and his face was an embarrassing shade of red as he avoided looking anyone in the eyes. Anko's office was full of laughter from the few others in there including Kakashi, a producer, Gai, a choreographer, and Iruka who did odd jobs around the set, including props. Even Itachi had let out a soft chuckle.

"So, erm, when do I start?" Naruto asked, trying to get things back in order. He hated being laughed at. He hated lots of attention yet that was all he ever got. Though Naruto was starting to get used to it slowly. And being in a movie with Itachi was shoving him in the lime-light. And he was going to have to get used to working with Itachi. Which was something he didn't really want to do, but Itachi had been friendly with him for the past week or so, so Naruto decided he would give it a shot.

"Today!" Anko panted, wiping a stray tear from her smiling eyes. "Though we do understand your need for a hat so I'll get Hinata to set you up with a good costume. You are going to be playing Johnny Swift in this movie. You are going to be Itachi's best friend in the movie and he saves you blah blah blah. I'll get you a script and get Hinata to set out your costumes and Ten-ten to work your make up. MOVE!" Anko barked. Immediately the room cleared out and Itachi led the poor neko over to the costume trailer while a brunette with intricate buns on her head ran up and handed him a script.

Naruto took it and flipped through it as he was set on a stool in front of a mirror. And his mind had to stop working for a moment. He looked back at the brunette with the buns and stared at her. It got the point where she stopped setting out her make up set and glared at him, snapping at him and asking what his problem was.

"You're that girl from the movie!" Naruto shouted with a huge grin plastered on his face. Ten-ten looked taken aback for a moment before she grinned back and nodded politely. Her warm chocolate eyes smiled as she eyed the blonde beauty before her.

"Yeah, I was in the cop movie with Itachi. So you live with him, huh?" she asked, getting to work. She was about to pull off his baseball cap when he panicked and wrapped his arms around his head. His blue eyes were stricken with fear and she immediately backed away to show she meant no harm.

"I'm sorry; I forgot you aren't allowed to take it off. It's ok," she cooed softly, trying to relax the younger boy. When he moved his arms, she set back to work, making small conversations with him. Ten-ten was actually slightly shocked while she worked on his face. His tanned skin was without flaw and didn't need much make-up other than to cover his whisker marks on his cheeks and a little gloss to moisturize his lips. If Ten-ten wasn't dating already, she would have jumped this boy in a heart beat. She could tell why Anko wanted the boy in her movie. He would be a real attention getter.

"You're done! Now, off to Hinata for your costume," Ten-ten smiled brightly at the friendly boy. He thanked her and hoped from the stool. Once he was gone Ten-ten relaxed onto the stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She examined her features and sadly found that she compared no where close to the blonde boy who just left.

--

"Hinata!" Naruto called happily, making his way to the costumes and props trailers. The blushing girl waved at him and led him into the largest trailer. Naruto gaped as he stepped up into the huge trailer. It was completely packed with costumes. Hats, gloves chains, jackets, skirts, pants, shoes of every size and color imaginable. It was amazing really. It gave the neko shivers as he followed her to a small dressing room in the back.

"Your costume is already in there, hat and all," Hinata smiled sweetly. Naruto grinned and closed the door behind him. The outfit that was picked out for him was hung up, wrinkle free and perfect. He almost didn't want to touch the fabric because he would mar its pristine surface. But slowly he stripped down, taking off his baggy and too-large clothes borrowed from Itachi. He pulled on the proper fitting black jeans, loving the way they hugged his waist and left lots of room for his tail to curl around his leg. Then on came the tight, form fitting, black t-shirt with fishnet sleeves that covered the bottom part of his hand with holes for his thumbs to poke through. On top of that came the grey sweater that he zipped up only half way and pushed up the sleeves so the fishnet was showing. A collar hung on the hook. A black choker with spiky studs.

'Just who is this Johnny Swift character?' Naruto wondered, taking off his own red collar (still from the pet store mind you) and attached the black one. The hat was a black, loose fitting toque that covered his cat ears discreetly. One look in the mirror and Naruto looked like he hated the world. The only thing missing were piercing and tattoos. Naruto grinned at his double in the mirror and stepped out, leaving his clothes behind. Hinata looked up from the shoes she was examining and blushed a darker red than normal.

"You, uhm, you look good," she smiled. Naruto smiled back, showing off his pointy canines and took a seat near her amongst the clutter. She pulled out a pair of combat boots and handed them to him. He looked at them curiously and glanced at the girl beside him.

"How did you know my size in everything?" he asked, pulling the boots on and tucking his pant bottoms into them. She smiled brightly and told him that it was her job to measure people up from a distance. "You're talented," he grinned, lacing up the boots. He stood up tall and admired himself in the full length mirror. He looked about ready to punch someone on the face and make them bleed. He guessed that that was what he was supposed to look like. Gently he thanked the girl and walked back out, making his way to the set and looking over his script, memorizing the lines.

--

"Don't you dare, Shaun, don't you fucking dare!" Naruto growled, glaring daggers with all he had. 'Shaun' smirked and held the gun up higher, pointing it at Naruto's head.

"Why not? I have every right to, don't I? You fucked me over and now I'm getting even," 'Shaun' growled. He pushed the muzzle against the tied up boys' head and threatened to pull the trigger. Naruto visibly flinched but held firm.

"If you wanted me dead, you would have pulled the fucking trigger already, dip-shit!" the blonde spat, tempting the man more then he knew. He got back handed from his harsh words but he just shook his head and glared through his pain. The man named Shaun circled him lazily, keeping the gun close to Naruto. Taunting him.

"So, where's your little boyfriend hm? He's not going to come save you, is he? The men I sent probably killed him already," he chuckled evilly. Naruto's crystalline eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "Oh yes, your precious little lover is probably floating down a river by now," the taunts continued. Naruto's closed his eyes and fought back his tears, shaking his head.

"No. He wouldn't die. He will come for me," he said with resolve. The back of his hair was grabbed roughly as he was forced to look all the way up at the rusty old tin roof and that ugly face that belonged to Deidara.

"He's gone and now you can see him again, in hell," came the harsh whisper. The gun was pushed down on his forehead and the fingers gently pulled at the trigger. Naruto's eyes slid closed and he felt his tears drift down his cheeks while his jaw clenched. A loud bang echoed and Naruto jumped visibly. The gun muzzle was pulled from his forehead and his chair was knocked over. He landed on his side; being tied to the chair. And shouts and grunts came to his ears as he pretended to feel dizzy and faint.

"N-Nick?" he muttered, trying to see the commotion that was behind him. He felt the camera panning into his face and he closed his eyes again, making more tears fall as he struggled in his ropes. "Nick!" he called out. He laid his face down on the cold cement floor.

"Swift? Swift! Hey, Johnny boy, stay with me," Itachi's cool voice sounded beside him. He felt himself being lifted and untied. And effortlessly he was pulled into the air and he let his body go limp in 'Nick's' strong arms.

"AND CUT!"

Naruto opened his eyes and waited to be set down and only glared at Itachi when he wasn't. Itachi walked into one of the private trailers used for bathrooms and what not. He was pushed down onto a couch and then left alone.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto grumbled, wiping his tears from his cheeks. A water bottle was shoved in his face and he took it, drinking heavily. After the full bottle was downed he paused to look up at Itachi who was watching with a vacant expression of his face. Naruto glared at the red eyes and looked away. "So, uhm, about this kissing scene," he started off sheepishly. His blue eyes flicked every where in the room except to the man in front of him. He was uncomfortable with kissing men, or people in general, but Anko had said that the Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual population has become the new 'fad' in the recent years and she had been determined to direct a movie based on two normal, fighting lovers. Well, as normal as a Hollywood movie can get.

Itachi smirked and eyed the blushing blonde with pride. Naruto just did not understand how hopelessly adorable he was. "What about it?" He watched as Naruto fidgeted and fiddled with the hem of his 'bloodied' sweater.

"Well, I've never kissed anyone before. Is there, like, a stunt double that can do it for me?" he pleaded, still not looking at Itachi. A low chuckle sounded and the tabby flashed his eyes up quickly to see what was so funny.

"They are meant to do the dangerous stunts that would normally damage you. Kissing doesn't hurt, Naruto."

"So!? I don't wanna kiss anybody!" Naruto whined, pursing out his bottom lip in a cute pout. He knew he wasn't going to win but hey, it was worth a shot anyways. Itachi grinned and hauled Naruto to his feet and pulled him back out from the private trailer. Anko was waving them over to the set again and it was a different scene. It was a back alley, empty and void of life. A tipped over garbage can and spilled trash littered the ground, a dented dumpster and a rickety fence lined the side. And Naruto thought he was actually outside again. 'Wow, they're good!'

"Ok! Kissing scene, actors in place, cues ready? Scene 36, Take 1, ACTION!"

Naruto instantly transformed into his Johnny Swift character and Itachi was instantly Nick Hunt. Naruto was limp in his arms once more as Itachi walked towards the camera through the back alley. Though elegant and strong as he may be, all eyes were trained on the unconscious blonde boy in his arms. Itachi was panting and limping, coming to a stop and leaning against the dumpster. He slid to the ground and cradled Naruto in his arms, holding his head against his chest softly. He looked into the face and brushed his fingers against the warm skin.

"Swift?" he murmured. He brought his lips down over the covered forehead. Naruto fluttered his eyes and dazedly looked up at his savior. His cut and bleeding lips cracked into a weak smile as he looked up at his handsome lover.

"Nick…I knew you'd come," he whispered happily. Itachi smiled and brought tears to his eyes, letting them drip down his face and onto Naruto's as he closed the distance between them. Naruto mentally fought down the blush as their lips were almost touching. His eyes were half lidded and he tilted his head and parted his lips slightly and the second their lips brushed, Naruto jumped out of Itachi's arms and tried to hide his red face.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" he screamed.

--

Lolz so am I evil or am I evil? I made this one a tiny bit longer than usual because, I'm sorry to announce, I won't be able to update for a while. Life is getting very hectic for me.

My uncle passed away from cancer, my friend is coming to live with me and my mom, I am trying to pull together from a bad relationship and trying to work and finish school on top of it all is just really hard.

Anyways, hope you like the new chapter and thank you very much to all my reviewers! I appreciate your support!

Q&A

_Will Sasuke ever learn about Naruto being able to become human? What about Deidara and/or Kisame?_

Yes, Sasuke will find out eventually, though I don't think I want Deidara to find out. It's supposed to be a secret between brothers.

_When is Sasuke going to find out that Naruto can understand him?_

I assume he will figure it out when he finds out Naruto his a hybrid. Though Sasuke does have inkling that Naruto can understand him, as is, because Naruto is constantly looking at him and paying attention to him when he talks.

To Artificial Starlight – I know what you mean about Itachi being the kind of person who would just hate everything. And in the beginning here he really doesn't care for Naruto, that's why I have Sasuke there to take care of him. Sasuke is Naruto's favorite just for the sole purpose that Itachi can ignore him. And I am sorry about the almost-rape scene, it was the only way I could really figure out how to bring up the flashback from Naruto's past but no worries, Itachi is still a cold bastard and it will take a little while for Naruto to love him. Thanks for reading.

To LEEANN2002 – lol I'm glad someone finally noticed actually. Thank you for pointing that out. I had intended to keep changing him into whatever he wears at Orochimaru's but I liked it better and it made more sense to make him naked when he transformed. I will go back later and re write the prologue. But thanks again for noticing!

Any more questions, concerns, comments, critique? Let me know. I'm open minded.

Anyways, I'll try and update for you all soon, stay loyal please!

And thanks again to chibisrule943 for the opportunity to take over this story.


	8. First Impressions

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

**Story Summary: **Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far: **a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. But in the process he grows attached to Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, and Naruto decides that he wants to stay. Itachi eventually talks his director to let Naruto come onto the set while he is filming. Obviously, he goes as a human and hides his ears and tail and is quickly the center of attention. What will happen when jealousy, eagerness, love, and misery all combine into one household?

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 7 – First Impressions**

Naruto buried his fingers into the bright blonde hair that it could reach underneath his tight black toque. He could feel his tail twitch in agitation against his thigh as he paced back and forth in the small, crowded trailer. When he had screamed out that he couldn't kiss Itachi, half the studio had basically fallen over in a disappointed faint. Naruto though felt bad enough that he didn't even looked at Itachi as he walked away into the props trailer that Hinata was in. She had been working on some costumes for different scenes when he had burst in, looking almost in tears.

Once he had explained his situation to her and she had calmed him down, he began to pace the trailer nervously, ignoring the knocks and calls for him. If he wasn't ready, he wasn't going to do it, and that was final! Well, Itachi and everyone else there had already had their first kiss, they had all probably, no, undoubtedly already had sex. But to the neko, this was all brand new. This was something he didn't know how to deal with and that frightened him more than anything. It was his first kiss! He had always pictured his first kiss to be with someone special. He wanted it to mean something so that his special person would know how much he loved them! He didn't want that ruined by some movie and then afterwards have it mean nothing!

"Ugh! I just don't understand!" he yelled out, pulling against his hair. He startled Hinata and she watched him slowly slip into madness. It was amusing that he was so distraught about this, but at the same time it was also sad because she understood where he was coming from. She knew what it was like to be confused about emotions. Confused about how to deal with it. But at least he was only an actor. It was fake.

"Naruto-kun? I don't understand why you are so fazed by this…ano, is this your first kiss?" she asked shyly. Even though it was a personal question and it was about him, her cheeks still went a slight shade darker. Not enough to be noticeable, but she could feel the heat there. She hated how shy she got. She used to stutter horribly when she was a child and had fought for years to control it. She had succeeded with only the rare slip up, but she couldn't fight down the rush of heat to her cheeks, regardless of what she did. It was slightly frustrating. People could read her like an open book.

Naruto whirled around to face the pale girl and looked shocked for a moment before grinning sheepishly and blushing brightly. Much more brightly than her. He looked fairly uncomfortable as he glanced around the room and stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to her what he was feeling.

"Well, not only that but… you know? And seriously, I'm not used to… can't they just? No I suppose not, but does this scene _have_ to be in the movie?" he sighed heavily and hung his head. If it weren't for the toque on his head he would have no hair left to pull as he slumped onto the couch, leaning over his bent knees. "I dunno… it shouldn't be a big deal. I just thought that my first kiss was going to be something special, not something fake for entertainment…" he muttered. It really shouldn't matter to him. He told himself that over and over as he stood, thanked Hinata for letting him bug her, and left the trailer. He made his way reluctantly back to the set and all the waiting people with one thought in mind: 'It doesn't mean anything. He's kissed before…it doesn't mean anything. I'll probably end up screwing it up anyways… but that would mean we have to re-shoot the scene… ok, don't fuck up, and it doesn't mean anything... I want Sasuke…'

He whined in his head as he tapped Anko and Kakashi on the shoulders, drawing their attention to him. He smiled wearily and nodded his head, signaling he was ready to re-do the scene. Kakashi's one visible eye looked amused while Anko just had one slender eye brow raised as if questioning his ability to tell the truth. "You sure, kid? It costs money to re-shoot scenes. I don't wanna have to keep doing it 'cause your uncomfortable about your sexuality, got it?"

Naruto was taken aback but growled and made a face, sticking his tongue out and marching to the set. He wasn't going to let her make a fool of him, no sir! He was gonna do this scene and do it right! Just in spite of that good awful, teasing woman! He'd show her! His furious blue eyes flicked to a smirking Itachi and all the macho 'I can do it' attitude went down the drain. He didn't want to do it…

'Damn!' he cursed to himself, 'ok, seriously! I can do this… it's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything at all. Just for a movie. I'm not gonna enjoy it either! It's fake and therefore means nothing to me and as soon as the scene is over, that kiss will be in the past and it will never happen, ever again!' he thought furiously. He vowed to himself that it wouldn't bother him anymore. There was no reason for it to.

Hinata scurried up to him and resettled his and Itachi's costume back into place, making sure every crease and fold was perfect. Every tear and rip and blood spot was still well placed. Satisfied, Anko started barking orders and the lights of the set flicked off, the camera lamps coming on and people went silent. Naruto's heart started beating rapidly as Itachi coldly approached him and swooped him off his feet, holding him bridal style and going to the proper side of the set. Nodding that he was ready, Anko shouted loudly.

"Scene 36, Take 2! ACTION!"

Naruto once again went limp and lifeless in Itachi's arms and waited with great anticipation. Now that he was in the position to do it again, he really didn't want to. He felt like it was hard to breathe, his chest hurt and his heart was pounding loud enough for third world countries to hear it. But he remained limp and silent as Itachi panted loudly and limped, carrying him securely in strong arms till he slid down the dumpster.

Again, he felt his head cradled so gently against that firm chest and he listened to the strained breathing as he brushed his fingers over his cheeks. Naruto instantly fought down the blush that threatened to flood his face once again. He held his breath and waited for his cues. All the while, he kept his face a peaceful mix of pain yet safe slumber. His lips were parted ever so slightly, his light breath passing through them, his eyes closed gently and the unnoticeable amount of pink underneath his tanned skin.

"Swift?" Itachi muttered in a husky voice. Even his strained, rasping breathing was sultry and smooth. Naruto suppressed an involuntary shiver down his spine as Itachi's lips were brought down over his covered forehead. On cue, Naruto fluttered his eyes, acting tired and confused, and looked wearily into Itachi's worried face. Slowly, he smiled, making the fake, dried blood crack a bit.

"Nick…I knew you'd come," he whispered happily and quietly. Itachi smiled happily and brought tears into his dark red eyes, letting them slide down and drip onto Naruto's face. Their eyes stayed locked; weary, depressed azure and dusky, emotional red. Itachi's also held a sort of careful, warning look in them and Naruto's heart skipped a beat momentarily as he felt the distance between them get smaller and smaller. He knew he had to do this. This was it! He had to do it and there was no backing out now. He would be mocked and laughed at by Anko and every one else if he didn't go through with it. He was comfortable with his sexuality, god dammit!

So Itachi's lips brushed ever so slightly against his own and he realized that he had stopped breathing and needed air. He pulled in a quick breath and momentarily let lapse his hold on the blush he had. His cheeks went a faint pink and his eyes closed slowly as Itachi's lips pushed further into his. And before he knew it, he was kissing his owner. Naruto had to remind himself that this kiss was nothing but an act. Nothing was real about the way Itachi's lips softly moved against his own, almost as if he were afraid to break the poor neko if he pushed too hard. And reluctantly, Naruto pushed into the kiss, trying to show that he wasn't delicate. He could be handled roughly.

Itachi's breath hitched slightly and he immediately took Naruto's push as a good sign and slid his tongue out to lick at the neko's tanned lips. Naruto gasped and pulled away from the kiss, looking up breathlessly at the man and fought to hide the bright red tinge on his cheeks. It just crossed the poor hybrids mind that he kissed back and had given Itachi the idea that he liked it! Shit!

"CUT!"

Naruto jumped violently at Anko's thundering voice. He had also temporarily forgotten he was acting for a movie. Realizing his mistake, he took one last look at the lust filled red eyes and jumped away. He closed his wet eyes and hid himself away in the props trailer. Hinata had tried to come and talk to him, get him to feel better and relax but he wouldn't answer. He curled up against a corner of the change room, not coming out for anyone.

How could he have been so stupid? He had gone in with a cool head but the second their lips touched… it was like nothing else existed but how soft and warm his lips were. How he was gentle and almost loving. Naruto had never experienced anything like it. For most of his life he had been forced to do things he didn't want to do. But the moment he was given a choice and he knew it wouldn't matter, he fell to ribbons. It was unexplainable. A tear rolled down his scarred cheek and he buried his face in his arms. His mind was just clouded by too many emotions. Too many to name and too many that he had no idea were. He just wanted to carve out his chest so he wouldn't feel anything.

He wanted to be with Sasuke right now. He wanted to be comforted by the boy who actually, honestly loved the neko. Naruto wanted to be held and trusted and calmed down. When Naruto was with Sasuke, he just always felt so much better. He just wished the boy knew that he was half human. Oh, what he wouldn't give to let Sasuke know. Things would be so much easier… Sasuke was his best friend and having him not know his biggest secret really hurt.

"N-Naruto-kun? Itachi is waiting for you out in the car. He says its time to go home…" Hinata's small voice sounded muffled through the change room door. Naruto sighed heavily and stood tall, undressing from the costume and redressing in his too-big borrowed clothes. He also took great care to remember to replace the toque with his blue baseball cap. Stepping from the change room, he didn't look at Hinata as he left; only looking up when he reached the doors to the studio. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open he doors and cringed a bit at the blinding lights of cameras flashing and people screaming.

Hurriedly, he jumped into the back of the limo he knew Itachi was in and purposefully avoided sitting beside the man for the entire ride. Kisame stopped the limo in the large, Uchiha garage and Naruto instantly transformed into his cat form, letting the baggy clothing slide from him. Itachi pushed the clothing into a corner and left it for the next day Naruto came with him. The bodyguard unhurriedly went inside first, knowing that his charge was no longer needing his help and dejectedly went to his room upstairs. This left Itachi and Naruto still in the dark limo in the garage.

Naruto mewled and glared hard at the door, not daring to look at Itachi. He still didn't know how to sort out these emotions so until he did, he was going to ignore Itachi. It's not like he had an obligation to sit here and listen to the man, right? So he sat waiting, his orange tail twitching back and forth in agitation. He didn't blink his slit, cerulean eyes. He just wanted Sasuke.

"Naruto, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but please stop growling," Itachi's smooth voice sounded indifferent as he tried to calm down the kitten. Truthfully, Naruto hadn't noticed he was growling but he stopped anyways and waited rather impatiently. "Please look at me, Naruto?"

An orange ear twitched. That was the only recognition the older Uchiha would receive. Itachi sighed and opened the door, allowing the cat to bolt away and tear off through the attached door to the house. Naruto tore up the stairs and dashed into Sasuke's room where the raven haired boy was starting to doze off over his unfinished homework. Naruto curled up and mewed at Sasuke till the boys black eyes rested lazily on the orange fluff.

"Hey, Naruto. Missed you, boy," he petted the kitten gently. Naruto purred loudly and pushed his cold, wet, pink nose into Sasuke's, making the boy chuckle lightly. That had become Naruto's way of comforting both him, and Sasuke. Whenever either one had had a bad day or just wanted to feel loved in a small way, noses were pressed together. It warmed Naruto's heart to know that Sasuke actually did love Naruto to a certain degree. Love was easier to accept when it came from Sasuke. Nothing was fake with Sasuke…

"Naruto, time for bed!" came the all too familiar call and Naruto's ears flattened. He wanted to sleep with Sasuke for a change. He would prefer to stay with Sasuke but he knew he did, in the end, belong to Itachi. So with one last gentle push of the nose, the kitten made his way into Itachi's room. Itachi was already in bed, the lights turned off and the TV playing a movie. Pushing the door closed, Naruto transformed and pulled on his forever favorite pair of sweats and laid on the farthest corner of the bed. His soft, sensitive ears were flattened against his head and his tail wrapped around his waist.

He just wanted to go to bed and forget this whole blasted day. It was supposed to be a special day… but now it was the end of this day and he remembered why he hated celebrating his birthday.

"Naruto? Why did that kiss bother you so?" Itachi's rumbling voice interrupted Naruto's thoughts. He didn't want to answer the man. He really didn't. But now that he had a chance to talk to someone, he wanted to take it, even if it was Itachi. So Naruto rolled over and faced Itachi's broad back. He glared daggers at it then looked away.

"I didn't want my first kiss to be like that…" he said slowly. He was trying to weigh out how to say the right words. This was difficult for him. He was normally so used to just blurting out his feelings and thoughts. This, however, was a serious matter and he needed to be able to word it right so that Itachi would understand.

"Like what?"

"…fake…"

A long silence followed and Naruto wondered if Itachi had fallen asleep. That would only prove his theories about the kiss. Itachi really didn't care for him or really didn't care about the concepts of 'first kiss' because he had already done it so many times.

"You thought it was fake?"

Naruto stayed silent. He didn't understand Itachi at all. Was the man mocking him? Making fun of his feelings? Or was he serious? It was so hard to tell with the god damned, emotionless, egotistical, mocking bastard. He didn't know what to think. Why were emotions so confusing? Why did they consume his heart and make it hard to breathe? Why did they make it hurt so? He just wanted to be loved. He only wanted to be understood so that it wouldn't hurt anymore. His entire life he had been neglected and used… this was too knew; too much to comprehend.

"It was only an act to you… you couldn't care for anyone enough to mean anything you do," Naruto's eyes started stinging and he could feel his throat starting to close off. He knew he started shaking with slight fury as he spoke. "You use people. You're such a cold hearted bastard that you can't even show emotion to your brother who loves you more than anything…" a tear broke free from his hold and streaked down into the pillow beneath his head. "My first kiss was supposed to be special… I wanted to give it freely to someone who could actually show me love and now it's ruined by you…" he growled.

One free tear gave way to one more and one more until it was a steady stream dripping from the corners of his eyes. Naruto hid his face in the pillow to stifle a sob. "I don't want to be used anymore," he muttered through the pillow. He felt Itachi's weight shift and felt his body curl around his own, shaking frame. But he jumped up and glared down at the man who caused him so much pain.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped, trying to wipe at the streaming tears.

"Naruto, listen, I didn't mean to,"

"Forget it. I'm just a pet right? What could I possibly feel? I'm just supposed to be grateful for the home and food I get, right? I'm just an animal. Bottom of the food chain!" Naruto's voice rose with each question he asked, each statement spoken. He was almost screaming at Itachi now but he could no longer see the man through his blurred, wet vision. He held his face in his hands and sobbed loudly.

Itachi gracefully slipped from the bed and wrapped a tight embrace around Naruto, holding the hurt hybrid close to him. Itachi did truly feel bad for hurting Naruto. He never meant to. He didn't know that his first kiss was so important to him. But he felt honored that it was with him, no matter how much Naruto regretted it. He would just have to try and show Naruto how much he did care in ways that he could.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Try and listen to me though ok?" he whispered into the blonde hair. The only response he got was sniffles and he leaned down a bit further to whisper into the soft, orange ears that graced Naruto's golden mop of hair. "Regardless of what you may think, Naruto that kiss wasn't, in any way, fake."

Naruto sobbed harder and eventually grabbed a hold of Itachi. He just wanted the hurt to stop. He wanted his chest to stop throbbing painfully with this unknown emotion. Itachi had somehow made it worse and yet made it better and it made no sense to him to cling to the man. Naruto just couldn't think straight anymore. Nothing made sense so he clung to the only thing that did.

Itachi led him back to the bed. When Naruto was snug under the covers and his sobbing was reduced to sniffles, Itachi climbed in next to the neko and held him close. He wanted so dearly for Naruto to understand him but he didn't want to rush the poor boy into things he didn't want to do. He would have to sit and wait patiently for the kitten to become accustomed to him.

"'Tachi?" Naruto's tired voice stirred Itachi's thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"It's my birthday today," came the whispered reply.

Itachi smirked into the blonde hair and whispered back with a light squeeze, "Happy 19 birthday, Naruto."

"…Thank you."

--

Nothing could ever have been more frightening than meeting new people. New people who were supposed rich, famous, uptight, controlling, uncaring assholes. And not only meeting new people, but meeting the parents of your owner whom you had kissed was awkward. When you could sit by and do nothing, hiding the biggest secret from them… Naruto was going to go crazy. He wasn't sure at all if he could take the stress. Itachi and Sasuke's parents were coming out for two weeks and Naruto would not be allowed, at all during their stay, to transform into a human. The only time Naruto could be human was when he was with Itachi at the studio and under strict supervision. As if it weren't awkward enough, he also would still be pretending to be something he's not.

He could not be an obedient kitty and obey every order. He could not act like a regular, mindless animal and pretend to love everyone around him. Not only was it difficult to put up a façade such as this, but it was hard knowing that he was doing it all for the man he despised and loathed and kissed. It made it infinitely complex to hate one man so much yet at the same time, be completely confused and intrigued by him. Naruto knew he loved Sasuke and that would never change but Itachi was a creature of myth that would never reveal its secrets.

Truthfully, Naruto didn't even want to know those secrets. Because getting to know somebody on an intimate level of understanding made you love that person more and Naruto didn't want to love. He was afraid too. Every time he had ever trusted someone, he was thrown into a hell hole. Every time he had thought it was safe to be himself and love and forgive, he had been used and left behind. That was the reason he had become a hybrid. It wasn't, by any means, by choice.

Naruto padded softly around the house, his tail twitching and flicking around in aggravation. Sasuke had yet to come home from grocery shopping with Itachi and Naruto hated being left behind. Their parents were to arrive tonight and Itachi thought it would be nice to prepare a family dinner as a welcome home gift. It had been a few months since last they came to see Sasuke and Itachi.

A car door slammed and two sets of heavily burdened steps made their way to the front door. When it opened slowly, Naruto was already there waiting for Sasuke.

"…just don't see why I have to be here. You know as well as I do, Itachi, that their only interest is you. You're the prodigal son, the money maker. They want nothing to do with me…" Sasuke spat out, setting down his armful of groceries. Itachi sighed heavily and set down his armful of groceries and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you know they love you, they just don't have a lot of time to be doing,"

"Things with their own children who have been raising themselves since they were children?! What kind of parenting is that? If they really loved us, they would email, or phone or something and say it at least! Itachi, you can't just keep sugar coating everything our parents do! They use you and ignore me and that's the way it goes…" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto watched on as Sasuke's dark orbs started watering as he looked away from Itachi and walked upstairs to his bedroom. Naruto honestly didn't know what to do. He had never really seen Sasuke get this upset before. He hadn't even met these parents of theirs and he already hated them. How could they abandon their children like that? Confused and without places to go, Naruto gracefully leapt onto the kitchen counters beside Itachi and sat patiently. He knew that things would be explained to him, one way or the other.

"He doesn't like our parents very much," Itachi stated tiredly, turning away to put the groceries in their proper places. Naruto padded along the counter to the cupboard near the fridge and used his paws to pull it open. He tipped over one of the cups of instant ramen and looked at Itachi expectantly.

"Not now, Naruto. Go check on Sasuke, ok?" the man mumbled, putting the ramen back where it belonged. Growling low to himself, Naruto dropped to the floor and trotted up the well worn path to Sasuke's room. His door was open still and Naruto let himself inside. Sasuke was sniffling on his bed, slightly curled up on his side facing away from the doorway.

Naruto mewled and crawled up the bed and sat on top of Sasuke, waiting to be paid attention to. The only attention he received though was a hard push off of the bed. Indignantly, Naruto leapt back on and swatted Sasuke, drawing the boys' attention around. A violent fight broke out between the two. While Sasuke was doing his best to shove Naruto away, Naruto would just come running back and scratch the hell out of Sasuke's arms and hands.

'God you're so stupid!' Naruto thought viciously as he attached himself to Sasuke once more. When the boy yelped but finally gave up, Naruto let go and started licking his fur clean. It had become ruffled from the fight and he had to keep it tidy. He was a cat after all! What cat didn't take care of itself?

"Naruto, I don't understand you… you just always know when I'm sad. You always know when to come and let me talk, you never leave me alone when I'm hurt… one would think you're not a cat at all…yet here you are, just a regular orange tabby. Why are you so special?" Sasuke asked, nursing his scratched limbs.

Naruto froze. He didn't know what to do. It was almost as if Sasuke knew about him but he still remained clueless about the connecting factor for all those things. Which was reasonable seeing as Hybrids didn't exist in the real world. Not in his world at least. But Naruto desperately wanted to tell Sasuke… maybe he would accept him and still love him as he did now? Though Sasuke could take it the other way and fear Naruto. Like so many others have. Or he could use Naruto like so many others have…

Maybe it was just best to not tell Sasuke…

Naruto touched his pink nose to Sasuke's and sighed.

"Naruto, I know you have a secret… I just don't know what yet…" Sasuke whispered, kissing the top of Naruto's orange, furry head. "I just wish that,"

"Itachi! Darling! How is my baby boy?!" a shrill voice sounded downstairs. Naruto witnessed Sasuke disappear. The Sasuke that Naruto knew, the happy, sad, polite, quiet, loving boy assimilated into an emotionless shell. Sasuke didn't exist any more. Now it was Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, and younger brother to Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello, Mom, Dad. How was your trip?" Itachi asked politely. Mikoto, Naruto assumed, started rambling on, cheerfully detailing her trip to her favorite son. Sasuke sighed and patted Naruto on the head before pushing him self off his bed, checking his appearance in the mirror, and moving silently down the stairs to go and meet his long lost unloved parents.

Naruto, unsure of what to do, followed reluctantly and stayed wary of everything. This was his first time meeting the Uchiha's and he wasn't too sure how to act or react to them and/or around them. Needless to say, Naruto started panicking the second he stepped into the kitchen on Sasuke's heels.

Naruto's azure eyes darted over Mikoto. She was a rather beautiful woman with long, blue black hair that matched Sasuke's. Her eyes were blacker than black, deeper and darker than Sasuke's but they were soft as well, drawing you into their murky depths. Naruto understood why Sasuke looked good. He looked so much like his mother. She had a very kind face, delicate. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a woman's' formal business suit and a Bluetooth ear piece in her left ear. Fugaku on the other hand was rough and textured. A man who looked hardened by war. He had dark, brown black hair and a hard set jaw. His eyes were uncaring and cold and his face held the same stress lines down his cheeks as Itachi's. He carried him self with that air that made no mistakes. His black business suit and pager at his side made him look all around scary to the poor little neko.

"Hello Mother, Father," Sasuke greeted coldly. He leaned up against the counter of the island and stared blankly at his father. Fugaku only glanced at the younger boy before turning to Itachi and discussing the business life. Sasuke looked so downhearted. Naruto noticed that Mikoto took more interest than Fugaku did but both were still primarily focused on the elder son.

Deciding that Sasuke needed his best friend, Naruto flew to the counter top and purred loudly, rubbing himself against the raven. Mikoto was the first to react. She jumped violently and screamed, holding up her arms in front of her as if to protect her self. Fugaku had stopped mid sentence to stare at the intruder and promptly glared at Sasuke.

"Did you allow this creature into our home, Sasuke?" he demanded. Sasuke growled and picked up Naruto, cradling the purring neko in his arms.

Itachi stood forward and set his hand on his fathers shoulder. "Do you not remember, Father, that you and Mother asked me to get a pet? You told me it was for my better interest… well, this is the one I picked. Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku…meet Naruto, the newest addition to the Uchiha family," Itachi performed a formal introduction. He took the tabby from Sasuke and silently sent Sasuke away from the kitchen with a small glance. Sasuke took it gratefully and tramped back up to his room, promptly slamming his door shut.

"Does it… shed?" Mikoto asked, moving forward to examine the kitten. Naruto wanted to growl and hiss and spit but he remained calm, knowing that first impressions meant a lot. He allowed the woman to stroke his fur and scratch his ears reluctantly.

"No, he doesn't."

"Does it need baths or anything?"

"No."

"Is it dirty?"

"No."

"Is it fixed?" Fugaku asked, suddenly adding his own two-bits to the conversation.

"No, Dad. He isn't. And I would prefer if you called him by name." Naruto's claws dug into Itachi's flesh.

"Does he have his shots? Rabies, worms, and the like?"

"No, but he doesn't need them. He is an inside cat," Naruto was drawing blood and Itachi still remained impassive.

"I don't like it," Fugaku glared at the tabby who glared straight back, tail flicking in agitation. "Get rid of him and find a better pet."

Naruto just about leapt out of Itachi's hands and at Fugaku. But Itachi's tight squeeze told him to stay put. He would be able to handle this. Though Naruto's tiny little heart was racing. This was the first home he was actually happy in… he wouldn't be thrown away this carelessly, would he? What would he do if he had to leave? He didn't want to leave… Naruto's heart started sinking.

"Dad, honestly. You're never home anyways. I take care of him and Sasuke loves him too. Naruto is a part of our family. I'm not going to get rid of him just because you don't like him. It would be a waste of the things we bought for him and we would miss him," Itachi stood up for Naruto.

The hybrid was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. Why was Itachi sticking up for him? He was only a cat. He could be spared because there were 18 billion other cats on this planet. He wouldn't be missed yet here this beautiful Uchiha stood, holding him firmly and standing up for Naruto's right to live in this home. With him. With Sasuke. To live in comfort and freedom. Naruto wanted to cry he felt so happy. Maybe Itachi really did care for him and it was just hard for him t show it? Naruto couldn't really blame him, seeing how he grew up.

Regardless, Naruto really felt appreciated and loved in this moment. He relaxed into Itachi's arms and watched Mikoto and Fugaku stare at Itachi.

"It isn't allowed to be near us while we are here, understand?" Fugaku ordered. He may have lost that battle with Itachi and this was his way of compensating. Trying to hold firm his position of authority. Though it was quite clear that he had none left in this household. This was Itachi's house, he ran it and his word was law. Naruto was, for once, very thankful and glad that Itachi had taken interest in Naruto.

Naruto dropped from Itachi's arms, purred loudly and curled around his legs a few times and trotted off upstairs to Sasuke's room. While Itachi made dinner and chatted business with his parents, he would keep Sasuke company seeing as he wasn't wanted downstairs.

He pawed and mewled at the closed door for a few minutes, determined to be let inside.

'Sasuke, I wanna be with you, let me in!' Naruto whined in his head. He clawed at the door more vigorously and jumped up to paw at the door handle. Seeing as how he wasn't allowed to transform or anything and he was locked outside the one room he wanted to be in, Naruto had to settle for the next best thing; ingenuity.

The orange tabby jumped up, slid his paws around the door knob and gripped with the pads of his feet. Then he pulled hard to the right, throwing all his weight (which isn't much) into it. The door knob clicked open and Naruto dropped down, pushing the door open with his nose.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in disbelief as the proud tabby strutted into his room and onto his bed. Naruto mewed loudly and began a search. He smelled blood. Naruto followed the strong, metallic smell to its source and he got pissed off when he found it. Sasuke was cutting himself in a place he was sure no one would see and Naruto couldn't do anything about it. But he could tell Itachi later.

"Naruto, how did you get in here?" Sasuke asked hurriedly, trying to hide his pocket knife away. His thighs were bleeding but not heavily so Naruto wasn't too concerned but he was still worried about the mental state of Sasuke. What would drive him to do this?

"I know it looks bad, but it heals fast…I just… I hate it when my parents come out. I never seem important, you know?" Sasuke asked, trying to wipe away the blood. He pulled his boxers down over the fresh cuts and pulled his jeans back on. "I'm never good enough… I think I was an accident when I was born and my parents only kept me because I made Itachi happy," Sasuke sniffed dejectedly and laid down gently on his bed, trying not to aggravate the wounds.

Naruto curled up on Sasuke's chest and growled his warning.

'I never want to see that again, Sasuke! I'll get Itachi to stop you!'

"Naruto, I wish I could understand you. You listen, you understand, you open doors… I just can't figure you out at all…"the raven sighed heavily and started stroking the kitten's fur. Naruto could just tell how much Sasuke needed a real friend. Itachi needed to know about Sasuke. Cutting was wrong.

"Supper is going to be interesting…"

**

"You know, Sasuke has problems," Naruto stated that night. He was lying on Itachi's bed with his arms behind his head casually and his blue eyes were staring hard at the ceiling.

Itachi crawled in beside the hybrid and sighed. "I know he does."

"Well, did you know he's cutting himself?" Naruto threw at the older brother. He turned onto his side and faced Itachi in the darkness. With his eye sight he could see every feature of the man and truthfully he looked more tired and stressed than he had ever looked before.

"No, but I suppose I could talk to him." He sounded uninterested. Naruto bristled and sat up.

"What do you mean, 'you suppose'? That's your younger fucking brother! Show some interest in his life for a change! He loves you Itachi and cares for you. He wants nothing more than to spend a day alone with you because he feels like he doesn't even know you anymore! There's something wrong with you!" Naruto's orange ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail twitched and swishing in an angry frustration.

"Naruto, please calm down. I know all of this but you don't understand,"

"BULLSHIT!" Naruto leapt to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You act like everything is a burden to you! You act like all is failing and there is nothing for you to do except working your ass off. And for what?! To please your god damned parents? That hardly seems fair. To please your audience and bosses then? Do something for yourself and for your brother for a change. You have enough money! Just take a bloody freaking week off and have some fucking fun! You don't know when things will be taken from you! You could lose Sasuke in an instant… share time with him… make him happy…" Naruto screamed at Itachi. "Just, at least show him you care..."

"Naruto, do you love Sasuke?" Itachi's voice sounded in the dark. And Naruto froze. He didn't know what to say. He honestly wasn't expecting this question to come up. Yes he did love Sasuke, but was it in the same context as Iatchi was thinking and did he want to voice that opinion? Maybe Itachi wouldn't like it if Naruto loved Sasuke?

"Uhm, no...I just know what it feels like to be left out and uncared for," the neko replied. His ears were drawn back and he sat back down on the bed beside his owner.

"Naruto, I love him just as much as you do. He is my little brother and I'm doing my best to look out for him but that doesn't mean I can do everything with him everyday. Though I do understand where you are coming from and I appreciate you looking out for him. I do have more pressing matters to worry about for the time being."

"See?! That's what I'm talking about. Sasuke always takes the friggin back seat to everything. That's hardly fair. Just once in your life could you put Sasuke at the top of your little list of things to look after?" Naruto growled. He leaned back onto the bed that Itachi was hovering slightly over him.

"I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow, ok? Does that make you happier, your Highness?" Itachi smirked sarcastically. Naruto pouted and looked away but said nothing. He knew Itachi was trying his best to pay attention to his little brother. So he would just have to live with what he could get from the older man.

"By the way, thanks. You know, for standing up for me... against your parents... I uhm, really appreciated that," Naruto ground out. He really wasn't used to saying thank you but he felt Itachi deserved it. Itachi deserved a lot for what he went through. So when Itachi smirked and moved to lie back down, Naruto pushed himself up, pecked Itachi on the lips quickly and rolled over to fall asleep.

**

Ok so this is all i have for you guys so far. I'm so sorry for the long delay. I had originally intended to have this out for Naruto's birthday (October 10) but with my hectic life, crappy job, sick family, visiting ex's and various other issues, i didn't get to finish it. But here it is now!!! YAY! Again, i'm so sorry for the wait. But i did make it extra long to make it up to you guys! Hope you enjoy it. Any comments or concerns please let me know and i'll do what i can.

Credit again goes to chibisrule for allowing me to take over her plot.

Q&A

Does Orochimaru like Naruto?

_Yes he does and was actually quite sad to see him go but that will come back up in later chapters. _

When Naruto had his flashbacks, the person to show up last, was that Orochimaru? Or was the person who put him in that situation Orochimaru?

_These questions will be answered in a later chapter as i do not want to give away too much info before it happens. That would ruin it. _

What about Naruto's parents? Why Is Naruto a hybrid?

_Naruto's past is a difficult subject for the poor little neko and therefore no clear past is given but you do get to kind of piece together his life's story throughout the chapters. I do try to add pieces here and there so you can understand it for yourself without having me spell it out for you. _

Is Kyuubi going to show up?

_At this point i'm not too sure. And if i was, i don't know what he would be but i am working on it. _

Will he meet Sakura, Ino and the rest of the gang?

_Yes eventually but not at this time. In the beginning i'm just trying to focus on him getting used to this new life. _

Hope i got to all the questions? Anything left unanswered, let me know and i'll edit. Anyways, yay, fluff for Itachi finally. Naruto is starting to fall for Itachi? MAYBE! We won't know until later chapters!!!!!! XD i'm so evil. But yet, you love me and the story so you won't go anywhere, right?!?!?!?!!?

Naru: uhm... can we go to bed yet? It's 5 in the fuckin' morning...-yawns-

TC-chan: o.o seriously? Fuck, i got school in the morning... night folks!

Itachi: -.- you think you got it rough?...

TC-chan: don't even go there biotch!

Sasuke: uh... Naru, you're sleeping with me tonight, right? ...Naru?

Naru: -snore-

TC-chan: uhm... yeah... good... morning? BYE!


	9. Past Regrets

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. Just when things started picking up, the famed Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha show up for a visit with their sons. Long story short, Naruto is uneasy and the parents are throwing obstacles in the way. How can Naruto survive the two weeks and how can Itachi and Sasuke be happy while their parents are home?

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 8 – Past Regrets**

Later that night, Naruto found himself sleeping in Sasuke's room for the first time since he'd been there. In the entire 8 months that the kitten had been there, he never slept with Sasuke. It was new to the both of them but Sasuke didn't seem to mind and Naruto found Sasuke's bed a lot more comfortable. It was softer. More comforting than the firmer mattress of Itachi's.

Naruto just couldn't stand the thought of being as close to someone as coldhearted as Itachi. He found it hard to believe that someone as talented and intelligent as Itachi could do something so cruel to his family. It blew his mind really and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to control his anger around Itachi. So the kitten took refuge.

"Naruto, thank you. For staying with me tonight," Sasuke whispered into the soft orange fur. He wrapped his right arm around the kitten that was curled into his chest and sighed quite happily into the tiny embrace. Naruto was warm and purring, gently lulling Sasuke into a sleep he desperately needed. A sleep they both needed. It seemed like they were both deeply stressed and disturbed. Sasuke because his parents were here and Naruto because of Itachi.

Though, despite having the parents here for two weeks, Naruto felt strangely calm and unbothered. Mikoto seemed friendly enough but it was Fugaku that scared the kitten. But Naruto understood that as long as he avoided them, they would avoid him. That made Sasuke his only priority.

Sasuke's heavy breathing made Naruto look up and stop his track of thoughts for a moment. The boy looked so serene and trouble free. He looked more peaceful now than Naruto had ever seen him. His soft black hair lay carelessly across his cheek. With every breath it shifted slightly. With every breath Sasuke's scent filled the Neko's nose. He smelled sweet. A kind of strawberry and fruits kind of smell. Healthy.

Naruto nestled his pink nose in the crook of Sasuke's neck and shoulder and blanked his mind. He had to be strong for Sasuke for the next two weeks.

--

"'Tachi, when is the premiere of our movie? I mean, when we're done shooting and all?" Naruto asked through the changing room door. He wiggled his way into his movie clothing and made sure his tail was tucked out of sight, along with his fluffy ears.

"Anko will give us a date after all the editing and cutting and production is finished. Are you nervous to see it?" Itachi answered back. He was already dressed and waiting with Hinata while Naruto got dressed. Said man looked at himself once more in the mirror before stepping out and grinning at Itachi.

"Yeah kinda. I've only seen a few movies before, never in one. It's exciting!" the neko grinned wildly, resting his arms behind his head and approaching Hinata.

"You look good, Naruto. G-good luck on the set today," Hinata blushed very faintly and smiled gently at Naruto. Naruto patted her shoulder and passed by her with whispered thanks as he followed Itachi out through the trailers door and into the studio.

"Naruto! Naruto, thank goodness! Someone came here to see you. Said he's an old friend… thought I should come and see if it was ok to let him in," Kisame panted as he stared up with deep blue eyes at the blonde beauty. He looked slightly confused but then smiled at Kisame.

"Did he give his name?"

"Orochimaru I believe he said?"

Naruto's facial expression turned to one of shock. "Oroch-Orochimaru… he's here?" Naruto looked around nervously then looked up at Itachi with nervousness. Pleading filled his bright blue eyes and Itachi had to smirk slightly.

"Want me to come with you?"

Naruto bit his pink lip then nodded with furrowed brows. "Please?"

Itachi nodded and told Kisame to let the greasy pet shop keeper in. When the pale blue man returned indeed Orochimaru followed. He looked far too happy to be seeing Naruto again and Naruto's nervousness steadily grew at an alarming rate. His heart raced wildly, his body started shaking and he could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hand.

"Naruto-kun! Oh, how I've missed you! With you gone the shop has lost its… light. So quiet without you," the man grinned as he approached his 'old friend'. He missed his old toy.

"Why…" Naruto cleared his throat and lifted his chin stubbornly. "Why did you come here?" he wasn't going to let Orochimaru see his fear. Naruto knew better than to show fear in front of this man.

"I'm not allowed to see how my old pet is doing?"

"No. I have a wonderful life now…and you've got no part in it!" Naruto hissed, feeling the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand at attention. Orochimaru had hidden intent and Naruto could feel it. He felt a heavy, warm hand on his shoulder and his ears twitched underneath his hat as he looked up at Itachi. The man was glaring quite coldly at Orochimaru and for some reason Naruto flared with courage.

"Naruto is right. Coming here without notice is quite strange for someone who was so eager to get rid of him," Itachi pointed out with a growl. Naruto felt Itachi move slightly closer to him.

"Well, truthfully I really miss you. I also have someone who would be interested in having you. I'm willing to pay Itachi-kun full refund in exchange for you."

'I knew it!' Naruto screamed to himself. He knew Orochimaru had a hidden incentive. Instinctively, the Uzumaki boy backed up till his was flush against Itachi's side. "I'm not interested in leaving my home just so you can make more money!" Naruto growled.

"How dare you come here assuming you can take Naruto back? He is no longer yours therefore you have no say in his future! Kisame, kindly escort this creature out of here!" Itachi demanded through grit teeth.

"Naru, don't forget what I've done for you… I will be back to visit no doubt, you can count on that," the slimy man cackled as he made his way back out the studio doors with a confused Kisame following closely behind him.

Naruto shivered and finally let the tears he was holding back fall from his eyes.

"Naruto?" Itachi's arms circled the shaking boy and Naruto closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face against Itachi's chest.

"I'm scared…"

--

"Kisame, I need you to set up a light guard around the house… I don't trust this Orochimaru…he scared Naruto pretty good so just keep an eye out. Install cameras if you must…" Itachi demanded his body guard as they left the studio that day. Being the first week of Naruto's filming and the first week of having his parents out was making things difficult and Orochimaru just made it worse. Seeing the effect the man had on poor Naruto was enough to convince Itachi that security had to be upped around the studio and the house.

"'Tachi, its ok… you don't have to do all this for me," Naruto murmured as he followed the Uchiha into the waiting limo. Though it had been a short while since Naruto had gotten mad at Itachi, he had forgiven him enough to feel bad. That feeling only increased as he realized Itachi was willing to go all out to protect him from Orochimaru.

"Naruto, your safety is my priority. Orochimaru has something planned and I'll do what I can to prevent anything from happening to you. You're mine, not his," Itachi smiled gently as he opened the limo door and waited till Naruto crawled safely inside.

--

"Itachi, darling, I appreciate you locking your cat away but why have you heightened security? We have our own bodyguards my dear. I assure you that the extra security is unnecessary," Mikoto laughed softly as she approached her son in the kitchen.

It had been 2 days since Orochimaru came to visit the studio and Kisame had followed Itachi's order like the great body guard he was. There were 2 men stationed at every entrance and 3 men patrolling the yards trading shifts every 4 hours, leaving no gaps for intruders to slip through.

"It's just a precaution for now, mother. Only temporary until a certain problem is dealt with," Itachi explained as he cracked 4 eggs into a frying pan. He just wanted to get back to work… Kisame should be waking up in a bit and Naruto was staying upstairs with Sasuke until he left for school.

"There has never been a problem before. What's different now? Critics or fans not liking the new 'gay' you? The advertisements for this new movie of yours were released right?" Mikoto asked, lazily pushing a red grape between her pink lips from the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table.

"I don't know. But the problem will be dealt with. Just ignore the men for now. You're only here till the 26th, right? That's five days away. Just relax," Itachi cooed. His cooking never faltered as he added spice to the eggs, flipped the bacon and buttered some toast. He was so used to lying to his parents that he didn't feel any remorse at all. He ought to feel bad for it, he supposed, but if his parents knew even half the things that went on in this house, he would not be the most loved son of the prestigious Uchiha family.

"Uchiha-Sama," Kisame grumbled tiredly, standing at attention before Itachi and nodding his morning greeting to Mikoto. "The men say there is a Deidara at the gates with a guest."

A grunt of amusement escaped Itachi's throat before he nodded to Kisame, signaling his acceptance of the guests. Kisame wandered off to report and a few moments later the door bell sounded. The door was opened and soon the house was filled with noise.

"Itachi-kun! I brought someone for you to meet! She's a good friend of mine, un! Where are you?"

"Why don't you follow your nose?" a soft, chiming voice said casually. "There is cooking in the kitchen. He's probably there," the voice stated matter-of-factly. Itachi smirked, took the bacon and eggs off the frying pans and slipped more food into the empty space.

"Itachi! Itachi meet Sakura-Chan! Isn't she adorable?!" Deidara spoke wildly, slightly frightening poor Mikoto who was just sitting at the table in silence.

Itachi looked around from his large stove to see the pair. Deidara looked the same as always; blonde hair in a high pony-tail and bangs in his face, wearing his long black coat and dark blue jeans. The girl, however, was very different. She was considerably shorter with shoulder length bubble gum pink hair and the brightest emerald eyes he had ever seen. She looked very intelligent in her white button-up blouse and light blue dress pants.

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Itachi-Sama and Uchiha-Sama. It's an honor to be welcomed into your home!" Sakura bowed deeply with a beautiful smile on her pale pink lips. Itachi had to admit she was a very beautiful girl.

"The pleasure is ours. Welcome to the Uchiha estate. I'm just Itachi and I'm sure mother wouldn't mind if you called her Mikoto-San," Itachi welcomed warmly as he finished the last bit of breakfast.

"Thank you very much!"

"Breakfast is ready. Deidara, could you go wake up Sasuke for me? I'm sure he would love to meet our lovely guest," the request came out lightly as the Uchiha man set up the kitchen table for 5 people.

Once the food had been placed and drinks poured, Sasuke came down tiredly, rubbing his onyx eyes and fully dressed. Naruto pranced along beside him happily, smelling the delicious food he could mooch.

"Sasuke, this young lady is Sakura-Chan. She is a member of your school as I understand?" Itachi introduced, looking at Deidara to make sure he got the info right.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy to meet you!" Sakura stood up and bowed with a faint blush gracing her pale cheeks. Sasuke looked slightly confused but nodded his greeting and sat at the table. Naruto, slightly ticked off, jumped into Sasuke's lap and made himself known.

Sasuke grinned and pet the cat as he filled his plate with breakfast. He ignored his family as they chatted amongst themselves and their company. He only paid attention to the purring kitten in his lap that stared at his plate of food on the table. Every time Sasuke would bring bacon or egg to his mouth the kittens' bright greedy eyes followed every movement. Just waiting for the opportune moment to snag some grub. This made Sasuke smile widely and he happily handed Naruto a good, fatty strip of bacon.

'OH MY GOD, YES!' Naruto's mind screamed as he grabbed the bacon, leapt down to the floor and ran around the corner to enjoy his bacon in peace. It was delicious! All the greasy, tasty goodness made him purr so loudly. Though it didn't last long and when he chewed and swallowed the last of it he ran back to Sasuke for more, licking his lips and whiskers quite happily.

"Don't you think so, Sasuke? You could use a friend at school, right?" Deidara spoke with a hint of malice as his blue eyes fell upon the Uchiha boy.

"Oh indeed! It's about time you got yourself a girlfriend or two, Sasuke! You need someone to make you smile!" Mikoto chirped up cheerfully, agreeing with Deidara.

"No, I do fine on my own," Sasuke retorted. He had long since lost his appetite and just pushed the runny yolk around his plate. He didn't want to be set up on a blind date with Sakura! There was nothing appealing about her squeaky voice, too bright attitude and disgusting color of hair. He wanted nothing to do with her. He already knew her from school. She and some other girl named Ino were at the top of his "People to Avoid" list.

"Oh, but Sasuke-Kun, I think it would be wonderful! I could get you out of the house for a while if you wanted! We could go to the park and"

"If I wanted to leave the house, I would leave. As it is, I'm completely happy with my life. I don't need some hormonal girl to take me out and 'show me a good time'," Sasuke growled, setting his fork down and standing from the table.

As his footsteps retreated upstairs, Itachi looked at Naruto, who took the distraction to eat the remaining food off of Sasuke's plate, and silently told him to go check on Sasuke. The neko swallowed and licked his lips clean and dashed off upstairs.

--

"Sorry again for Sasuke. He must just be having a bad day but come again soon!" Itachi smiled as Deidara and Sakura left his home. Once they were in their car and drove away, Itachi closed the door and immediately went to the kitchen to clean the mess. Mikoto sat there waiting.

"Why didn't you make Sasuke come back down? That was rather rude of him to just storm off like that!" she said angrily, leaning against the counter by the sink.

"I think it was rather rude of you and Deidara to push Sakura-Chan at him. When you and Dad do things like that you make him feel incompetent. Like he can't do anything to make you happy," Itachi snarled back, putting leftover food into the compost and the dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should pay attention to your younger son once in a while. You completely ignore him. And when he suddenly has attention, like at breakfast, he feels cornered and acts like he did. You confuse him because you spend no time with him. That's hardly fair," Itachi snapped, throwing the rest of the dishes into the washer, turning it on and stomping up the stairs.

"Oh…" Mikoto murmured and chewed a manicured nail as she glanced at the stairs.

--

"Well, I guess it's time for me to leave," Mikoto smiled as she hugged her two boys. Fugaku had already left yesterday, wanting to get back before a meeting he didn't want to miss, leaving Mikoto behind to say the goodbyes. The last five days had been hell for the entire Uchiha family and they were all glad Mikoto and Fugaku were taking their leave.

"See ya," Itachi smiled, opening the door to permit his mother access to leave. "Good to see you."

"Bye Sasuke!" Mikoto grabbed her youngest son in a tight hug before kissing him on the forehead and picking up her luggage. "I'll be back in a few months to celebrate Christmas and New Years!"

"Bye Mom," Sasuke grunted, holding a happy Naruto in his arms.

The front door closed and Sasuke and Itachi both sighed heavily in relief.

"Man, I thought she'd never leave!" Sasuke grinned up at Itachi. The elder of the two smiled back and petted Naruto before heading out to the garage.

"I have to go to work. I'll be back early tonight ok? We'll have dinner and watch some movies together. Take care of yourself at school, Sasuke," Itachi smiled and beckoned for Naruto to follow him. The cat complied after pushing his cold pink nose against Sasuke's.

The pair disappeared and Sasuke smiled. His parents were gone. One thing to be happy about, finally. Mikoto started scaring him. After dinner with Sakura, she seemed to want to 'bond' with Sasuke which confused him. She had never attempted to do anything like that since he was a toddler. She had begged to go shopping with him, to go to the theatre, 'hang out'. It drove Sasuke crazy! She had even visited him while he was at school which, of course, caused a ruckus on the school grounds. It was hard to ignore the fact that his mother was Mikoto Uchiha of Mikoto designs; a small clothing line that the 'rich' teenagers could afford.

Needless to say, Sasuke hadn't really enjoyed it. His mothers' actions greatly confused him. He wasn't used to the attention that he had craved for, for so long that when he did get the attention, he didn't know what to do with it.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his thick black locks and made his way to his car, back pack slung over one shoulder. His Banshee sat patiently, waiting to be driven. He grinned at it before tossing his back pack into the passenger seat and sitting in the comfortable drivers' seat. He was proud of his polished silver rag-top. He started the engine and breathed out as he listened to the steady thrum of the engine.

School was going to go by quickly.

--

"Nick, I have to show you something!" Johnny grabbed Nicks' hand and pulled him into a shabby, run down hotel that was long since condemned. Nick began to wonder if it was safe but followed Johnny anyways.

"Johnny boy, are you sure you know where you're going?" Nick asked, skipping a rotten step on their climb.

"Just follow me, stupid!" Johnny laughed shortly, entwining his fingers with Nicks' and tugging him all the way to the top of the deserted building. At the top, Johnny didn't let go of Nicks' hand, only holding on tighter as he pulled Nick to the edge.

"Johnny, this can't be…very…safe…" Nicks' words caught in his throat as he gazed out on the landscape presented before him. Despite the city buildings in the way, they had a clear view of the ocean a little ways away. The sun was still high in the sky and its rays of warm light reflected off the water beautifully and seemed to bounce in their direction. Nick looked over at Johnny who was gazing with glazed over eyes at the water. He looked… picturesque…perfect. Calm and charming, he really looked like he fit in here. This was his home.

"Thank you," Nick smiled and pulled the small boy against him.

"Nick… Nick I have something to say…" Johnny pushed away from Nick and turned. Johnny's face looked troubled as he bit his lip and looked back to Nick with watery eyes. "Nick I… I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do. But I know you've gotta pretty girl waiting for you… I know she's waiting for you too and I don't mean to keep you here any longer than you gotta be…"

"Johnny, what are you saying?"

"Look, Nick, I owe you a bunch. You've been tailing me and keeping me on my feet but you got a home to go to. People to see. So I don't wantcha here no more," Johnny turned away again as he felt a tear slide down his cheek. He didn't want Nick to leave. He wanted Nick to stay…more than anything but the boy felt badly for keeping the man away from his family.

"Johnny boy, are you trying to dismiss me?" Nick grinned and moved to stand directly behind the crying teen. "I don't have a life to go back to. Shaun made sure of that," Nick frowned, furrowing his brows closer to his red eyes.

"Nick Hunt, I'm asking you to leave. You still got a girl waiting for you. Shaun didn't touch her. Remember? You saved her. You…you belong to her, Nick. Not me…" Johnny felt his tears start pouring uncontrollably. Subconsciously he leaned back into Nicks' warmth, pushing his back against the man's chest.

Nick smiled. He knew what Johnny was saying. He understood perfectly. He turned the boy around, lifted his chin with his hand and made those cerulean eyes meet his blood red ones. "I'm not going anywhere, Johnny Swift. Not when you look like this."

Johnny's face held desire. Desire and loss. Those crystal blue eyes were still wet but they stared at Nicks' lips hungrily and Nick smirked. He slowly made his way closer to that beautiful face, wrapping his free arm around the boys' waist and pulling him flush against his own body.

"N-Nick," Johnny blushed, eyes half lidded, pink lips wet with anticipation, cheeks red with embarrassment. Nick couldn't resist the pull. He swiftly brought his lips down upon Johnny's and didn't pull away. He pressed against Johnny and broke the kiss only long enough to whisper his lovers' name.

"Nick, I… I love you," a tear escaped the corner of Johnny's bright eyes and Nick brushed it away with his thumb. Nick lifted Johnny off the ground and wrapped his legs around his waist and held onto him, pressing his ear to Johnny's chest he could hear the erratic beating of his heart while the boy laughed.

"I love you too, Johnny boy," Nick smiled and dropped the boy to the ground and kissed him furiously.

"CUT!"

Naruto wiped his face, including his lips, and sniffed his leaking nose. Sighing heavily he made his way to the refreshment table and grabbed the water bottle with his name on it. Man, acting all day, seven days a week really took it out of you! And Naruto had only been acting for 18 days! He could only imagine how Itachi felt.

It was still awkward for him though. Between Naruto and Itachi. Naruto still slept with Sasuke. And kissing Itachi became easier but Naruto still had to fight back the blush and his erratic heartbeat every time. Naruto was starting to get used to the way Itachi tasted and smelled, the way his lips moved against him. They were soft. Warm. Inviting and Naruto didn't mind. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he could say he _liked_ kissing Itachi. But of course, Naruto was never honest with himself and personally thought denial was the best way to go when you didn't understand.

"Naruto? Anko said there is a letter here for you," Itachi stood beside the neko and handed him a small, square crimson envelope.

Naruto grinned, "Not much of a letter is it? Maybe it's a love note from an adoring fan?" he joked, pulling it open and taking out the creamy white paper inside. He had to take a minute to scan the words. Though Orochimaru taught him how to read, Naruto never got to learn the full extent of his language so he read slow and tried to make meaning of the words he saw.

Though when the words finally settled in, his heart leapt and he dropped the paper. Fearfully, he looked up at Itachi. "Please don't let him take me?" he whispered, begging. Itachi raised a slender eyebrow before picking up the note and reading it for himself.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I miss you. I've become so lonely here without you causing a ruckus. You really were the star of my show and I would love to have you back. _

_It's my understanding that you are to appear in a movie with Uchiha-Sama and that intrigues me. You should be very careful of your costumes and actions my friend. Someone could learn your secret. Also to that effect, as the law states, I, as a concerned pet retailer, feel that you are under the care of someone unfit to handle you and can, lawfully take you back and the court system will comply. Be a good boy and come home. I have a few people waiting to meet you. _

_If you don't come home we can get into a legal battle but that would just waste time and money. Also, I could always tell your secret though that isn't ideal either. Uchiha-Sama and I would both lose you to science and that would defeat the purpose. To make it simple, come back. You know I'm not a very patient man and you know what I'm capable of, don't you, Naru?_

_You have 19 days, till November 14, to come back. If you are not back here by that time I _will _come looking for you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Master_

_P.S. Have you forgotten today's date? October 27. Happy birthday to me!_

By the time Itachi had finished reading, Naruto had started shaking all over again. His eyes were glazed over and staring at the floor and sweat had broken out over his tanned skin. Terror. If Itachi had to guess at what Naruto was feeling, it would be pure terror.

"Naruto, it's going to be ok, I promise. I won't give you to him," Itachi gripped the boys' shoulder tightly. Naruto's eyes focused and narrowed, quickly looking up to Itachi's worried face.

"'Tachi? You promise?" Naruto's soft voice wavered and cracked and Itachi's heart flared with anger. What was Orochimaru thinking? He knew this would scare the boy. He knew this would trigger him to become paranoid. The more paranoid and fearful someone is, the more vulnerable they become and when they are in that state they make mistakes. Mistakes in which Orochimaru could get through. Orochimaru was close to getting what he wanted and Itachi would be damned if he let anyone touch Naruto.

Itachi embraced Naruto, pulling the quivering boy against him and holding him tightly. "Naruto, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe, ok? Let's go home. Go get changed," Itachi ordered softly. Naruto wouldn't move.

"Don't leave… he'll get me…" Naruto sniffed and shook with a silent sob. Itachi's eyes darkened.

"Ok, Naruto. Kisame? Go find Mitarashi. Tell her an emergency came up and Naruto and I are unavailable for shooting for the time being. Then go get the limo and have it ready. Let's go Naruto," Itachi pulled Naruto to the dressing trailer and stood outside the door as Naruto changed hurriedly.

Naruto clung to Itachi as they left the studio and sat in the limo. Refusing to be separated, Naruto refused to put more than a 3 inch distance between him and Itachi. Naruto did change into cat form as they went from the limo to the house but the second Itachi's bedroom door closed, he changed human in that bright, blinding light.

"Naruto, you don't have to answer but…why exactly are you so afraid of Orochimaru?" Itachi asked gently, sitting beside the half naked hybrid. Silently, the boy picked at his favorite pair of sweatpants while his orange cat ears twitched back and his soft tail wrapped around his toned stomach.

"I wasn't…I wasn't always a hybrid. The earliest memory I have is a cold, dark alley. I was a new born kitten…barely opened my eyes…and my mother left me…"

--

HAHAHAHA! YES! Contrary to belief, I AM alive! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this chapter. I made it extra long as an apology. Please forgive me for the cliffy, I promise chapter 9 will be the same length if not longer.

Anyways, yes, next chapter we will be getting into Naruto's past and how he became a hybrid and more developments with Sasuke and Orochimaru and possibly another appearance of Sakura. About that, please leave me a comment to let me know how you want that to go? Should Sasuke fall in love with Sakura or just continue to have her be a nuisance? Let me know how you want that to be and I'll work it into the plot.

**Time for Q&A**

Ok, I had a review in chapter 7 from **Kuronueslover** that I don't think I got to.

_Does Orochimaru like Naruto?_

Why yes, yes he does or he wouldn't go through so much trouble to keep him. Obviously, it's coming up in future chapters.

_When Naruto had his flashbacks, the person who showed up last, was the Orochimaru? Or was the person who put him in that situation Orochimaru?_

That will come up in the next chapter so stay tuned to find out.

_When is Kyuubi going to show up?_

Not too sure. I will consult with chibisrule943 and see what she wants. After all, this was her story.

_What about Naruto's parents?_

Coming up next chapter!

_Will he meet Sakura, Ino and the rest of them?_

Well yes. You can't have a Naruto story without involving the other famous characters. Though I don't know the order or the situation in which they all meet, all I can promise is that the Rookie 9 + more will be there.

From **xBitterSweetInsanity **

_Are you planning for someone to come into Sasuke's life for him to be with?_

Yes, I just haven't figured out whom yet, if anyone. That's why I would love to hear about your opinions on what I should do with Sakura! Please comment to let me know.

**Otakugirl96**

Thank you very much for your review! I greatly appreciated your enthusiasm. I hope I continue to impress you with future chapters.

And to everyone else, thank you very much for your reviews, favorites and all that jazz. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope the wait was worth it. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA. ALSO CONSIDER KYUUBI. ANY IDEAS?

Ja Ne!

TLC


	10. Forgotten and Hurtful Pasts

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks **_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. Just when things were picking up, a visit from Fugaku and Mikoto threw things askew. Not to mention the very nasty visit from an old owner. What is Naruto's past and how will this effect new developments?

Here we go!!!

**Chapter 9 – Forgotten and Hurtful Pasts**

"I wasn't…I wasn't always a hybrid. The earliest memory I have is a cold, dark alley. I was a new born kitten…barely opened my eyes…and my mother left me…" Naruto paused and looked up at Itachi with sad azure eyes. The older man was just watching, curious. Not judging or looking incredulous. Just waiting to hear the rest of the story so Naruto brought his knees to his chest and stared at the floor with a glazed over look turning his bright blue eyes a dull pale, almost white blue.

"She was a red cat. Very beautiful. Short fur and the loudest purr. So soft and warm and while my brother and I were being born she didn't leave us… I was always cuddled and fed. The litter was just me and my brother so there was no runt in the litter and no one had to fight for her attention and she loved us both…cleaning us, letting us know she was there…but," Naruto stopped again, feeling tears enter his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his hurting heart.

"I don't know what happened… my eyes were just starting to open…I was learning to crawl around more and pull myself upright. And she left…I don't know where she went I just remember waking up and I was so cold…and alone…my brother was gone too…she took him while I slept and left me behind like…She left because there was something wrong with me." Naruto started shaking slightly but took another deep breath, trying his hardest to keep his tears at bay. He hadn't recalled this day for a very long time and there was a reason behind it…he didn't like it. On the streets it was normal for kittens to be abandoned when they were young to fend for themselves but… to have one kitten taken and to leave another behind only days after they were born was just…cruel.

"She never came back for me. I was starving and cold and afraid…I couldn't see much in front of me and I couldn't walk but I was so afraid I forced myself to start doing everything right away. It normally takes newborns a few weeks to learn how to walk steady and to open their eyes and learn to focus and run and jump and chew hard food. I forced myself to learn within a few days. I didn't even have teeth yet…I was eating scraps of food from behind restaurants and cafés. But as the world goes, cats fall victim to dogs and other vermin looking for food."

Naruto choked back a sob as he buried his face into his knees. He had forgotten Itachi was even there. He was re-telling the tale and re-living every moment of the fear and pain he felt. Why had his mother left him? Only him? What made him so different from his brother?

Naruto felt the bed shift as Itachi moved closer and pulled the crying kitten into his lap but it didn't register in his mind. He was still remembering that day… "I was cornered…" Naruto whispered into Itachi's warm chest. He could still see the matted, dirty black fur. He could still hear the growls and barks, the clicking of claws on the pavement before him. "I wasn't but a mouthful to them…one snap of their jaws and I would be done for. I did what any child would do. I ran."

Itachi's arms comforted Naruto, holding him tightly in his lap and against his chest. Itachi rested his chin on top of the sunshine hair and he breathed in Naruto's scent all the while trying to sooth the ruffled neko. "I ran and I hid and I remember thinking 'if only I were bigger'. I knew if I was bigger I wouldn't be hurt of hunted. I closed my eyes and huddled in the far corner underneath a dumpster…They wouldn't leave me alone, they were pushing the dumpster around and surrounding it and making noise. It was so scary. And suddenly I was angry…I don't remember much I just…I only remember seeing red and thinking that they had to die. Better them than me and I felt…bigger. Taller but still so small and I blacked out…" Naruto sniffed his runny nose and wrapped his tail around Itachi, holding him close.

"I woke up…in a basement. It was cold and dark like the alley I was born in. I remember feeling very disproportionate… like I wasn't the right size and the world seemed less large…and I woke up like this… a hybrid. I…there's no explaining it. I'm just a freak of nature and that's why my mother left me…she could feel it in me; an evil and she didn't love me." Naruto sniffed again and opened his eyes.

"Where did you wake up, Naruto? Where were you?"

"I was…in a bed and I had…I had scars and scratches, bruises and bite marks…I hurt but he…he helped me heal but he did…awful things to me," Naruto cringed at his memory. That was one of the worst things about his life and he hated him for it…

"Who?"

Naruto cleared his throat gently and closed his eyes again before answering. "Orochimaru."

Itachi pulled away from Naruto and made the boy look him in the eyes. "What did he do to you?" Itachi demanded, feeling his blood boil with anger, already knowing the answer. The tears falling from Naruto's lost eyes were only confirmation. "What did he do to you, Naruto?"

"He…he taught me how to read and write and taught me how to transform of my own free will but… After only a few months of having me he started _teaching_ me about…sex," Naruto stopped, almost as if that word was bad and not allowed. Almost like it was worse than a swear and Itachi supposed it would be considering what Naruto had been through.

"Naruto, did he touch you?" Itachi asked, glaring into those eyes. Those young eyes that didn't deserve to look so hurt. Eyes that had seen too much for their few years.

"No but…" Naruto glanced away from Itachi's blood red eyes and bit his lip. "He…sold me to people who wanted…sex. And they all," Naruto cleared his throat and closed his eyes, "they all hurt me and abused my body. Orochimaru only kept me to make money from bad men…and I could never run away…I was always caged or tied up. Always within reach of him and he wouldn't touch me but he made me…he…" Naruto grimaced and pushed his face into Itachi's chest at the horrible memories that flooded his mind.

Itachi gripped Naruto tightly and moved back onto the bed, laying down on his side and bringing Naruto in front of him so he could watch him more comfortably. Naruto's soft orange ears were drooping and his tail seemed fixated around Naruto's stomach but Itachi didn't really care. He was more interested in what Naruto had to say. But he also had some questions.

"So, when he brought up his birthday…what meaning does that have?"

Naruto flinched but uncurled from Itachi's chest and looked him in the eyes. "Every year he would make me act out a fantasy for him…" Naruto shuddered and wiped his still leaking eyes. "Every year I had to do something for him and…if I didn't do it the way he liked he would…he gave me to someone for 3 whole days and they could do whatever they wanted with me…I…I could never do anything the way he wanted because I fought back…and a while before you came and got me…I escaped from my cage and set all his animals free on him and trashed the store…that's why he wanted to get rid of me…"

Things suddenly clicked in Itachi's mind and he understood everything behind Naruto's sale…Naruto didn't want to leave with Itachi because he was afraid he would be like every other person who came to see him. Itachi's heart cringed. He very nearly was the same as them…he regretted doing that to Naruto. If he had known his past before he never would have attempted to…

"And now he wants me back so he can sell me to more people but…Itachi I don't want to go," Naruto whimpered, moving closer to the Uchiha. "I'm happy here and I have a life I wouldn't trade for the world…I love it here with you and Sasuke…" Naruto grabbed Itachi's shirt and looked up at the man.

"P-promise me you won't let him take me…" Naruto breathed, his face only an inch away from Itachi's.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you Naruto. You're a part of my family and I don't think Sasuke nor I could live without you," Itachi slung his arm over Naruto's side and slid his other arm underneath the smaller man and pulled him flush against his body, never dropping the eye contact with his love.

"If…if something _were_ to happen…you would come for me, right?" Naruto's eyes grew wet again and didn't protest against the close contact.

"I'd be the first one you see."

Naruto kissed Itachi. He closed his blue eyes tightly, feeling his tears run down his cheek into his hair but he didn't care. He only focused on Itachi's warm, soft lips. They were comfortable. Loving and gentle, they moved delicately against his own and Naruto reveled in the feeling of being held so close. The feeling of being loved for the first time in his life. Naruto's hand rose and tangled its fingers into Itachi's long, thick hair and gripped tightly, holding his head there. Itachi wasn't allowed to leave him…never.

Naruto broke the kiss and bit his lip, loosening his hold on Itachi's hair.

"Naruto…" Itachi breathed. Naruto shivered and glanced up through his golden lashes into Itachi's husky, half-lidded eyes. Itachi's hair was mussed and his pink lips were moist but that's not what made Naruto's heart leap.

Itachi's hand was resting in the small of Naruto's bare back. Not moving or tickling or touching, just resting there, smooth and warm and Naruto liked it. Naruto grabbed the black hair again and pulled him to meet his lips again. He was addicted. Addicted to Itachi's taste and smell and the feel of his lips, the feel of his pale skin against Naruto. He _wanted_ Itachi to touch him. He _wanted_ Itachi to hold him like that forever. Before Naruto could think of anything, Itachi pulled away and sat up. Confused, Naruto perked his ears and tilted his head for a moment. What made Itachi stop?

"N-Naruto, I…" Itachi cleared his throat and turned from the tanned body. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Let's go to bed, ok?" the man stood and pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed away from the kitten.

'Did I…do something wrong?' Naruto thought as his ears flattened themselves guiltily against his blonde hair. Maybe Itachi was mad at him? Naruto sighed and transformed into his smaller, furrier self and walked slowly out of the room, leaving Itachi alone for the night. Sasuke would have the kitten again for the night…

--

Itachi sighed and buried his face into his pillow. God dammit! Just when the kitten warms up to him and tells him all about his past, Itachi had to ruin it! He couldn't help it…Having Naruto look at him like that, having him push himself against him and kiss like that…Itachi had gotten slightly aroused and instantly grew afraid… what if Naruto had found out? Would Naruto hate him? He was afraid Naruto would be distant like before… he couldn't stand it…maybe it was better if Naruto just hated him. He wouldn't have this problem if Naruto just hated him.

But he didn't like that idea. He wanted Naruto to _like_ him…he wanted Naruto to love Itachi the way Itachi loved Naruto…pushing him wasn't a good idea and neither was keeping him away…what was he to do then? Naruto probably already hated him since Itachi just stopped kissing him and paid him no attention…_right_ after Naruto spilled his darkest secret and made Itachi promise to protect him…

Itachi was dumb. That was the simple solution. Itachi, the prodigal and famous Uchiha, was stupid. He would admit it. But he was only dumb on matters that concerned Naruto…he just didn't know what to do with Naruto… he wanted him so bad that it made him flustered and that was something that never happened…

Sighing heavily and tugging at his long hair, Itachi pushed the covers aside and stood from his bed. He made his way into the hallway and went to Sasuke's bedroom door. Hearing a movie playing quietly and heavy breathing, Itachi knew Sasuke was asleep. But Sasuke was a light sleeper. So Itachi pressed his ear to the door and scratched the door lightly, knowing Naruto would be able to hear it.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Itachi whispered. "I got…confused. I would…like it very much if you came back to my room so I can talk to you…"

Silence.

Itachi sighed and pulled away from the door. He knew it. Naruto was mad at him. He turned and made his way back into his room and crawled back into bed, taking a deep breath and trying to relax into the firmness of his mattress.

The bed shifted and sank and Itachi felt Naruto crawl up beside him. "I'm sorry," Itachi muttered into his pillow.

"I thought…I did something wrong…Was it wrong to kiss you? I thought that maybe it would be ok because,"

Itachi lifted himself and captured Naruto's lips with his own again. Immediately, his heart filled with happiness and Itachi pulled Naruto down onto the bed and dragged him under the covers with him.

Naruto pulled away and looked up into Itachi's eyes. The man was smiling. Barely and almost unnoticeable but it was still there on the corner of his lips.

"'Tachi, I… please don't make me leave."

Itachi just kissed Naruto again, making a silent promise. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Itachi and pulled himself flush against him again. Naruto didn't want anything to change. Right now, everything felt perfect. For the moment he forgot about Orochimaru and his mother and brother. He forgot about the deadline and what people did to him in the past… there was only Itachi and Naruto fell asleep feeling loved and comfortable. He fell asleep not caring about what tomorrow would bring. He only knew that if Itachi was there, he would be safe.

--

WHOA! Naruto did it! He kissed Itachi willingly and _wants_ him! Progress I would say.

Sorry it's so short but this was just meant to be a relationship developing chapter. More adventure and suspense to come! Please tell me what you think and what you might like to see more of!

**Time for Q&A!**

From **kma3000 **

_What's up with Deidara? I didn't think he disliked Sasuke._

He doesn't. This was more of a prank. He just wanted to push Sasuke's buttons. He's neither friendly nor hating towards the younger Uchiha. Just likes to get reactions.

From **DiaryAnjo or RisingSunRemix**

_When will Naruto reveal himself to Sasuke?_

A certain scene in a chapter that will be coming up very soon, Naruto will be forced to explain himself. Stick around to watch the drama unfold!

From **Mischievous Kitsune**

_So does Itachi really like Naru because I thought it was weird that he would want to tell Dei Naru's secret didn't he know it was/ should be Naru's choice? And about Oro I'm really confused you say he like him but does that only mean as a toy or something? Why he is so scared of him now but at the beginning he was mouthing off to him in the shop?_

I hope this chapter answered your questions. If not, feel free to drop another comment and I'll do what I can to answer them in the next chapter, yeah? Thanks for reviewing.

And thanks to everyone else who commented and reviewed and gave me their opinions! I like it when I get reviews like that because it lets me know you guys are actually interested and paying attention. Thanks a bunch everyone! Love to you all!

Special thanks goes to **Forgot to Breathe **for all the loyal reading and input you've given to me! I hope I don't disappoint you or other readers with what I come up with in the future.

**NEW QUESTION! **Would you guys like to see some more of Sasuke? In his school setting etc and in his POV? Because he's been kind of lacking the last few chapters. Let me know! More action to come so stay tuned!

Ja Ne!

TLC


	11. Halloween Part 1

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from chibisrule943. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" = Speech/talking

'…' = thoughts to self

_Flashbacks _

**Story Summary**: Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. Just when things were picking up, a visit from Fugaku and Mikoto threw things askew. Not to mention the very nasty visit from an old owner. Naruto finally explains his past and opens up to Itachi. What will happen as the deadline nears and choices have to be made?

Here we go!

**Chapter 10 – Halloween – Part 1**

Everyone did their best to distract Naruto from the upcoming deadline. Sasuke, Hinata and Anko did their best. But out of all of them, Itachi worked harder than them all. Itachi had informed them all of Naruto's difficult situation. This was quickly becoming a difficult task for Itachi to handle and his mind worked furiously to weave this web of lies just perfectly so nothing was left out and questionable.

The poor man had stayed awake in bed for hours while cuddling his favorite pet, mulling over anything and everything he could do. Naruto was obviously stressing over the deadline and was letting it get to him with the more time that passed by. Itachi hated seeing Naruto pace his room for hours, hated seeing him have difficulty pulling on a proper face for acting. Anko was getting so impatient with his indifference that she had told him and Itachi to take a quick break to go relax.

Hinata had been given Itachi's home number so she would be able to call Naruto and distract him while he was home. Anko had been sending scripts and photos for more movies she wanted Itachi and/or Naruto to appear in after this movie production was finished.

And Sasuke. Itachi had really tried to plan this carefully. In order to really keep an eye on Naruto, the boy had to stay in human form. It would only turn out to be awkward if Hinata phoned the house, asking for Naruto, if Sasuke answered the phone. It also wouldn't really work out if Sasuke found out that all the protection around the house was for a cat.

Itachi informed Sasuke that Naruto, the cat, would be sent to a kennel for the next 2 weeks as the actor Itachi was working with needed a place to stay and was allergic to cats. Brilliant? Itachi would think so. Even though it was slightly questionable. Itachi could handle what came his way.

Needless to say, Sasuke wasn't too impressed. His best friend, the only one who comforted him was being sent away for two weeks? During two very important weeks… Halloween was coming up. And of course, students dressed up at school. Sasuke was going to need help getting through this tough time and he wanted Naruto's help with it.

Sasuke found himself coming home one afternoon after a very trying day and finding himself just about face-to-face with the bubbly blonde that was the actor his brother was working with. Sasuke wasn't too sure about the strange teen. He always wore a hat inside and seemed to have an obsession with Sasuke. The young Uchiha sighed, rolled his eyes and pushed past the annoying boy.

"Don't you have something better to do than stalk me?" Sasuke growled out, making his slow way up to his bedroom while Naruto followed on his tail.

"Sasuke… I don't understand," the blonde boy pouted, "I'm trying to be friendly. I want to be your friend and I want to talk about random things with you!"

"Are you socially retarded? You can't just go around telling people that. Especially people you don't know!" Sasuke walked into his room and set his backpack down and flopped on his bed, hiding his head underneath a soft pillow.

Naruto stood in the doorway sadly. Now, this was unexpected. When Itachi had told him that he had to stay in human form he got immensely excited. He would finally have a chance to talk to Sasuke as himself. He would be able to comfort the boy and be able to give Sasuke the chance to actually have a best friend. That's all Naruto wanted. There were so many times during his stay here that he wanted to tell Sasuke all about him. Tell him of his past and reveal that he was the cat Sasuke loved so much.

Clearly, Sasuke wasn't in the mood for much more. Naruto wasn't going to give up without a fight though. "I've never really had friends before… could you teach me?" the blonde boy asked, not moving from Sasuke's doorway.

Sasuke snorted, "That's not something you teach people… it's something you just learn by being around people!"

Naruto pouted and sat down, leaning his back against the door frame. He would have entered Sasuke's room except for the fact that he was clearly unwanted and didn't want to intrude any more than he already was. He really wanted Sasuke to grow to like him. Again.

"But, I don't get out much… I don't know anyone besides the people in the studio and your brother…" Naruto sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the frame.

"Not my problem."

"Listen, Teme! I'm politely asking for your help!" Naruto growled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"And I'm politely turning you down."

"Jerk!"

"Moron."

"Selfish priss!"

"Whore."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and instantly watered. His heart throbbed with hurt and his mind instantly attacked him, flooding him with unpleasant memories that he thought he had forgotten. He quickly stood and went downstairs, into the basement of the giant house. Naruto had been down there a while ago when Itachi had shown him. There was a deep, Olympic sized pool, a sauna, a workout room, a track and a climbing wall. Naruto liked it here.

He wasn't too sure of Sasuke anymore… he never realized what Sasuke was like away from home. It never occurred to him that he would be any different than he was when Naruto was a cat. But having Sasuke shoot him down like that… having him be a complete prick…

Naruto went to the climbing wall and just stared up at it. It was large. Tall and wide with different sides with varying difficulties. The kitten sniffed his wet nose and sat down before it, slumped over. Naruto didn't like being human any more. He wanted his Sasuke back. He wanted Sasuke to like him both as a cat and a human so that when and if the time came… Sasuke wouldn't have trouble adjusting to knowing Naruto was a hybrid.

Naruto wasn't too sure how long he sat there for. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours. He just tuned everything out and stared at the base of the wall. That was where he had to start, he figured. Even though he has already made his way to the top, he would have to start from the bottom. Everyone had to start at the bottom. You had to fight your way up. Naruto focused his hazy eyes up higher on the wall, fixing on the middle section where he knew it got harder.

Then they slid upwards towards the top.

He had already been up there. He had been up there and was proud of himself. If he could make it once, he could do it again! Naruto nodded to himself and took a deep breath as he stood up and shed his baggy sweater.

He would surpass this.

He slid his shoes from his feet and his socks as well. Bare feet worked best. Lifting his leg and curling his toes around the first grip, he reached up and gripped another, pulling himself up about 2 feet from the ground. A short burst of adrenaline coursed through him. The thought of reaching the top was a thrill.

He found a slightly higher foot hold and eyed a hand grip that he could easily reach. He hoisted himself up another few feet. It wasn't long before a light sweat broke over his brow. After all, he was climbing a rock wall without a harness and a spotter. This was probably stupid, he knew, but he wanted to do it!

Naruto found the large t-shirt to be in his way. It was too baggy and felt much too heavy and uncomfortably warm for the kitten while climbing. With much strength and maneuvering on his part, he was able to lift it off his shoulders and off his head, dropping it to the ground which was, at this point, about 20 or 30 feet below.

Taking a large gulp of air, Naruto pressed on. It was slightly unnerving, being this high up. This was when his limbs started shaking from the strenuous activity and he started feeling like jelly. He couldn't exactly quit and ask his spotter to hold him in place while he rested. Panting slightly, Naruto resisted the urge to pull out his tail and flick it back and forth to help him keep balance. It was a rather difficult task; ignoring the twitching coming for the curled up appendage around his leg.

Determined, Naruto forged on, taking a few quick breaths and forcing his legs upwards, immediately gripping a hand hold and lifting his legs, curling his toes yet again around a grip to hold himself in place. He could feel the sweat starting to drip from his face as he panted. He could feel the salty liquid stream down his back as well. The neko would have loved to ditch the stupid cap on his head too, but he knew the consequences of doing that here…

Naruto pushed thought away again and steadied his trembling fingers and tried to slow his heart beat. It was now that Naruto realized that the next hand hold was further up than the rest. His heart leapt painfully when he realized he would have to lunge for it. That left him especially vulnerable since he had no safety gear.

Naruto was starting to think about going back down though when he glanced down at the ground, now almost 100 feet beneath him, he knew he couldn't. He had come too far now. Turning his unwavering crystalline eyes back upwards, he steadied himself yet again. He ignored the twitching of his tail, he ignored the uncomfortable blue denim, and he ignored the hot ball cap. He _had_ to make it.

This was his hurdle.

Taking a quick breath, Naruto let his cat instincts take over and he lunged, pushing up strongly with his legs and holding his breath as he reached upwards for the hand hold. The tips of his fingers brushed past it and he curled his hand around it as much as he could. Wincing at the strain on his arms, he moved his leg upwards, really testing his flexibility.

The strain was almost too much for the hybrid but the fear of falling gave him an extra burst of adrenaline that seemed to make it easier for him find footing and steady his shaking and shuddering body. Breathing deeply and holding himself, he attempted to calm his pounding heart. This was harder than he thought it would be.

Looking up again, the sweating kitten saw he was almost at the top. With vigor, he sprung forward. He reached desperately for the top. Feeling the flat surface, he pushed forward till they found the lip on the edge and gripped it tightly, hauling himself up, his muscles trembling with the effort. But once he swung up his leg and straddled the ledge he took a minute to let himself shiver with the strenuous effort and let his heart calm down.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back heavily, letting himself pant and sweat. His body was well over heated and he could feel that his tanned and whiskered face was flushed. The cool air helped him settle a bit.

"Are you proud of yourself?" a voice called from below. Naruto quickly opened his eyes and flicked them downwards the 200 or so feet to the ground. Itachi stood at the bottom, wearing his track pants and tight fitting muscle shirt, his hands placed nonchalantly in his pockets. "Were you trying to prove a point?"

Naruto grinned and shrugged. "I didn't realize I had an audience," he called down.

"I would have called out sooner but I was afraid I would distract you and you would fall," Itachi explained, moving to grab the harnesses and attach one to a rope and hooked himself up, bracing everything properly before hoisting the empty harness up to the stranded kitten.

Naruto flushed slightly at his own stupidity. During his entire physical activity, he had not thought of how he would climb back down. He reached for the harness and attached it to himself and gave the thumbs up to Itachi who braced himself and hoisted Naruto back over the ledge and slowly lowered him down.

Once his bare feet hit the ground he almost collapsed. His knees shook as he tried standing on his own feet but he unhooked his harness and smiled tiredly at Itachi as the man put the equipment away.

"Try not to do that again. If Sasuke had not come to get me, you would have been stranded…"

Itachi walked away with a smirk, leaving Naruto paused in a stupor.

"Oi! Oi! Sasuke came to get you?" Naruto grabbed his shirt and took off after the receding, well-toned back.

When Sasuke heard Naruto leave his room after calling him a whore, he wasn't too sure why but he felt bad. Sasuke had just had a bad day and wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto's bright attitude. He just wanted his cat.

The young Uchiha did, however, find it very interesting that this Naruto had the same name as his cat and seemed to have the same personality. It was a curious thing. Sasuke didn't think that Naruto was a popular name. And in truth, Sasuke was only annoyed because he didn't have his kitten to talk to. Instead, he was sent away and he had to deal with a clingy, socially retarded, weird teenager.

So when Naruto left quietly, Sasuke sat up and tried to make sense of the situation he was in. He knew that Itachi worked with this Naruto and the boy didn't have anywhere to go. Itachi and Sasuke living in a gigantic house seemed to be the perfect place for the boy. But seeing as this Naruto was allergic to cats, the family pet had to be sent away for the duration of his stay.

But why couldn't Naruto stay anywhere else? Why did it have to be _this_ home? If Naruto was an actor, shouldn't he be making enough money to rent a hotel suite for 2 weeks? What about family? Sasuke just couldn't make any sense out of this. He was confused.

And why in the entire world was Naruto so attached to Sasuke? The blonde haired teen acted so familiarly with Sasuke, often making small comments that made Sasuke wonder just how well Naruto really knew him. It wouldn't be anything big, just something subtle. Like, 'I know what it's like not having friends but I wanna change that for you.' Or, 'What's it like dealing with squeaky fan girls?'

Naruto was never informed about Sasuke's life at school. And when he talked about 'squeaky fan girls' it sounded like he was referring to Sakura. Sasuke assumed that Naruto never met Sakura either. It was something to definitely ponder on a rainy day.

Sasuke though had felt like he pushed a wrong button when he called Naruto a whore. Feeling he should make a move to apologize, he looked for Naruto. The sunny boy couldn't be found. Sasuke searched through the rooms from top to bottom. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room or anywhere else on the main levels. Leaving two options. Outside or in the basement with the exercise equipment.

Sasuke highly doubted Naruto would go outside. Naruto had been strictly told by Itachi that he was not to wander outside without him. That left the basement. So Sasuke had wandered down the stairs and meandered through the change rooms, the pool house, the sauna, the fitness room and finally the track. Sasuke almost gave up and was turning from the track when he heard a grunt and pant. That drew his onyx eyes upward towards the climbing wall that was beside the track.

There was Naruto, without any climbing gear, almost halfway up the 200 foot wall. He was on the Advanced side of the rock face and Sasuke's heart jolted with a slight pang of fear. What was that stupid boy thinking? He didn't have anyone to spot him or catch him if he fell. He didn't even have anyone to see it if he fell! What a dumbass!

Sasuke felt he should go phone his brother. He decided against it however, thinking that he should watch the teen just in case. So Sasuke had stayed, watching from the shadow of the doorway. He looked on as Naruto shed his baggy t-shirt with difficulty, he watched as the sweat started dripping from that tanned, toned back. He admired when Naruto had to leap to the next hold and actually caught it and pulled himself up. That was something only experienced climbers could do.

When Naruto had reached the top and was safe without the fear of falling, Sasuke realized that he should probably leave or find his brother. Sasuke didn't know how long he had been here staring for but he rushed from the room a bit stiff. When he reached the main floor, Itachi was standing there already with a questioning look. Sasuke shrugged and tried to look as uncaring as a blushing teen could.

"Naruto climbed the rock wall without a harness. You should probably go save the idiot."

Afterwards, when Itachi had fetched Naruto and brought him upstairs to the kitchen, Sasuke tried to make his presence unknown. A fact not missed by his big brother. Sasuke growled when Itachi called Sasuke's name, beckoning the young boy to the kitchen, thinking that Itachi did things like this on purpose.

Sasuke remained quiet in his seat, across from Naruto. Itachi was silently setting out the bag of Chinese that he had ordered out and was keeping his gaze fixed on Sasuke. It was unnerving. If Sasuke didn't know any better, he would say his brother was cooking up yet another plan that would bother him more than he needed.

Reluctantly, the young Uchiha picked up his set of chopsticks and began loading his plate. Itachi did the same but Naruto watched, a small look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, sending a cold glare at the wide-eyed boy. He had long since donned his shirt again but that didn't stop the sweat from soaking through a bit. Sasuke could see the wet marks and while he found it a bit repulsive, he also didn't really mind. He remembered how Naruto looked while his torso was naked of cloth and forced himself not to flush lightly. This was ridiculous! Sasuke could _not_ like the idea of a half-naked man! Women. Sasuke liked… women… not really… but he had to convince himself anyways. With this in mind, Sasuke was subject to being a bit harsh when he really didn't mean to be…

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and at Itachi, a bit ashamed. "How do you… I've never used chopsticks before…" he murmured, staring at the small pieces of carved bamboo.

"Oh…" Sasuke muttered, shocked. He looked up at Itachi quickly and the older brother smirked, raising an eyebrow. His intentions were clear.

"Uh, here, try to copy me," the raven stood and made his way over to Naruto teaching him to hold them with his thumb and fingers.

Itachi had to admit that the attempt was cute. Naruto had his tongue sticking out and brows furrowed in concentration as he attempted to copy the way Sasuke held his. The Uchiha's made it look so easy, effortless and perfect in their sculpted hands. Though, Naruto had to remember that they were a much practiced family. Well brought up in the ways of the world while Naruto was a hybrid who barely knew how to read. There was a huge class difference between Uchiha and Uzumaki and Naruto was extremely aware of that fact while he practiced.

It was hard at first, trying to figure out how the bamboo pieces worked together. He kept dropping his food, pouting when it slipped over the smooth surface or when it dropped from his awkward grasp as he brought it to his mouth. The smirking, chuckling and sniggering thrown his way didn't deter him either. He figured it was ok as long as Sasuke wasn't mad at him. If making a fool of himself is what it took, then he'd do it, no problem.

When dinner was over though, and Sasuke was ready to retreat to his room, Itachi decided to make Sasuke's world a bit more uncomfortable.

"I know you have a Halloween dance and contest at your school. Best costumes/couples and all that. Why don't you take Naruto with you? I'm sure your principal wouldn't mind," Itachi spoke with a slim grin set firmly in place as his eyes locked on Sasuke. His tone said 'I already talked to her and she said yes. You're taking Naruto.'

Naruto's sapphire eyes lit up excitedly. "Can I go, really?" Sasuke was tense as he clenched his teeth and glared with all his might at his older brother. Of course Itachi was so used to it that he only raised a thin eyebrow over his unemotional crimson eyes.

"Fine. But we're not having matching costumes or something ridiculous like that," Sasuke stated, making his way up to his room before Itachi could make any more ludicrous suggestions.

Later, after the dishes had been washed and the food picked off the ground…and walls, Naruto followed Itachi up the stairs and into their room. As they both undressed silently for bed, Naruto was just a shaking bundle of nerves.

"This is so cool! I remember seeing kids on Halloween! It looks so fun! What can I dress as? What do you do? Is there some special ritual that you must perform?"

Itachi smirked as he shook his head. He was amused at Naruto's eagerness. "You dress as anything. Anything that crosses your little mind you can be. Be a monk, a superhero, a TV actor, an animal, dress as a woman. It's all acceptable, Naruto. You could even go as yourself and just say it's a costume," Itachi grinned lightly as he tugged on one of Naruto's soft, orange ears.

Naruto shivered violently at the touch, his tanned skin rising, his spine contorting quickly in a full body, wide-eyed shiver. He had never felt _that_ before. That was definitely different… He didn't know where that came from so he was just going pass it off… for now.

"I can go as me?" he asked, crawling into the bed, his fluffy tail twitching and swishing happily.

"Yes Naruto, you can go as you. Though I suppose you'd have to do something else for your 'costume' as well. Like, wear a hat with holes in it for your ears. You'd have to keep your tail straight as well and you can't twitch or move your ears. Maybe you could even draw on a cute little nose and everything… there's lots you could do," Itachi said as he crawled into bed after Naruto.

Naruto's were so bright and shiny with excitement that Itachi had to chuckle. He did suppose that Naruto never got the opportunity to be a kid. Right from the start Naruto had been forced to grow up far faster than normal. He had been forced into such a situation that cost him his innocence yet the boy sat here, bright and glowing like a 5 year-old that came home from a new day at school.

"Could you help me design my costume?"

"I have someone else in mind for that."

"A-are you sure this is ok, Uchiha-San? I really don't want to intrude in your h-home…" the young Hyuuga stuttered as she walked into the grandeur of the Uchiha household. While Itachi and Naruto had been away at home for whatever reason, she had felt a bit lost. Hinata was only the costume designer but she only really liked going into work when she knew Naruto was going to be there. Lately, since her favorite boys have been away, she's had to deal with Anko and trying to do others things to keep busy.

Which was not much.

So when Itachi had shown up one morning and asked her to come to his house and help with a costume for Naruto and Sasuke, she was elated. A chance to see Naruto outside work and a chance to finally see the younger brother of Itachi again was too much to pass up. She had eagerly agreed and now here she was, a little breathless at the sight of the ostentatious mansion. Nothing was out of place and everything seemed to sparkle as if every item knew the value of its worth. Everything boasted of its splendor and glory but yet still seemed humble.

It was a bit odd, Hinata thought. Though, if you really thought about it, it fit Itachi's tastes but only to a certain extent. She supposed it might have been due to the infamous corporate business owner, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Please don't fret yourself, cousin. I assure you that you are a welcome guest in our home," Itachi spoke gently. He was well aware of Hinata's personality. The older Uchiha knew that while she wouldn't break or be afraid as he has worked with her for years and grew up with her for longer, she was still a skittish and wary person.

"Hina-chan! It's been _ages_!" Naruto nearly screamed as he launched himself down the stairs, bounding gracelessly towards his favorite, pale-eyed friend. He wrapped his arms strongly around her slender waist and lifted her from the ground in his excitement which caused her translucent eyes to widen. Quickly though, her surprise vanished and she laughed cheerily, a deep blush covering her cheeks as joy pulsed through her.

"I've missed you too, Naruto-Kun!" she laughed as he set her down. Panting lightly, she smiled at his wide grin and twinkling, mischievous eyes.

Itachi smirked as he watched and cleared his throat. The attention drawn to him, he immediately appointed the tasks that needed to be taken care of. He told Naruto to listen and do as Hinata told him, the same went for Sasuke. Hinata, on the other hand was to do everything in her power to make Sasuke and Naruto the best costumes possible.

Sasuke wasn't too pleased. He wanted to be able to blend in, to go without being seen for at least one day in his life. That, and the proud Uchiha thought it was cheating. While everyone else was buying their costumes from stores or making their own, he and Naruto would be getting a professional costume designer to do theirs.

Regardless, Itachi thought it was his brotherly duty to make sure Sasuke and Naruto had a good time. Though he wouldn't admit that it was all really for Naruto. With that deadline getting closer and closer, Itachi took it upon himself to keep his kitten distracted. Sasuke was just playing a part. An important part, but still just a part.

Hinata was twittering about, her face scrunched in concentration as she measured the boys and scuttled about trying to figure what all she would need. Luckily, she was one of the best costume designers in town so she would need little time to put together something marvelous. Itachi had great faith in the girl. So as she molded the boys to her will, Itachi took it upon himself to slip away. He noticed as he exited that Naruto had a huge smile on his face and was trying to chat with Sasuke. However, the kitten flicked his gaze towards the retreating Uchiha back and Itachi smirked.

Itachi sat in his large office in his favorite, comfortable leather office chair. This was one of his favorite places to be. Its walls were lined in bookshelves and filing cabinets and a poster or two. The posters were more like family portraits as one of them was indeed a picture of his entire family. They were all younger. They were all happier. Sasuke was maybe 6 years old making Itachi about 10. His mother looked so happy, holding Sasuke in her warm arms. Itachi even looked happy as he stood proudly next to his gruff father.

The other poster was a newer one but it was just of him and Sasuke. No gruff and tough Fugaku. No loving and brightly smiling Mikoto. A sad faced Sasuke, doing his best to pretend for his brother and a tired looking Itachi wrapping his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was 15 then. Itachi was 19 and well into his acting career by then. He remembered that year. His parents were overseas and weren't going to make it but they paid for Itachi and Sasuke to go. This had saddened Sasuke.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. So much had happened since they were kids. More for Sasuke's sake, he wished they could go back and just enjoy being carefree kids again. Back before the fame and glory corrupted his parents and their lives. Sasuke had, regrettably, grown up much too fast too soon. And more alone than Itachi would like to admit. As time passed, he had been missing out on his brother's life.

Between all the acting and family business and all the crap life threw at him, Itachi barely had time to even get a proper night's sleep. Sasuke had grown up alone, only offered friendship as a way to get through to the Uchiha family. That made Sasuke push himself even more away from people. He made himself an outsider. The younger Uchiha used to be happy. He used to be bright and friendly and shy and bashful.

Sighing, Itachi turned on his computer, trying not to blame himself for everything he put Sasuke through. As it booted up, Itachi sipped his coffee and picked up the newspaper for today. Again, the headline was nothing interesting. Some sports thing. He guessed it was the towns' football team and they had won the game. He didn't care. He flipped to the next page and searched for anything that would catch his crimson eyes.

When nothing did, he looked at the crossword. He was good at these. He looked at 3 down. He paled slightly as he looked at the clue. _Outcast._ There are a few words for that. Pariah. Exile. Misfit. Leper.

Sighing heavily, he set down the newspaper down and turned to his computer. He entered his password and clicked on his email. It opened immediately and Itachi raised a slender eyebrow at the number of emails he had to go through. How long had it been since he was last on here? 327 emails within 2 months? That didn't sound right. Most of them were fan mail so he deleted them. He didn't want that crap clogging up his computer.

Some others were just junk mail like advertisements. One was an email from his father telling him about the new campaign and fundraiser. Itachi didn't care. The only other ones that caught his interest were 3 others. One was from Sasuke. The title was '_School'_. Itachi would come back to that. The second was from Anko and it was just about movie details and schedules and a list of other movies that people wanted him to be in. Not interesting. Anko and his agent dealt with that for him.

The third, however, was titled _'Naruto'_ from a mail address he had never seen before so Itachi opened it right away.

_To my dear customer,_

_I'm sure you are well aware of the little note I sent to our little Naru-chan. I assure you I do not wish to threaten or harm him or your family. I just want him back. _

_You see, I raised and nursed him from the moment I found him. He is precious and I will stop at nothing to get him back. I would also like to take it upon myself to inform you that Naruto is the kind of soul who would do anything for the people he loves. If I threaten to hurt you or anyone else he will come straight to me despite what you or anyone tells him. _

_He is selfless. It's the reason he's stayed with me for so long. _

_I also have news of a far more surprising subject. I've learned of young Sasuke's school contest. I think it wonderful that you got Naru-Chan to go. I hope you choose the costume wisely though I'm sure Miss Hyuuga is a sensational artist. Maybe I should get her to make some costumes for Naru when he comes back to me. _

_Ta for now. And remember that Naruto has until November 14__th__ to come back before I do something drastic. _

The letter ended there. Itachi's heart leapt into his throat. That was sent only a short while ago. It was clear that Orochimaru had eyes and ears everywhere. That was a scary thought. A spy? Who in the world could have known Hinata was here making costumes? Who would have known about Sasuke's school accepting Naruto for the day?

Itachi saved the email and moved on. He wasn't going to dwell on it for the moment. He would keep Naruto safe. No dirty, grimy shop keeper was going to take Naruto. Itachi couldn't afford to lose the boy.

"How do I look, 'Tachi?" Naruto bounded through the door to their bedroom, dressed and with a face of pure joy writ upon his face. He was tugging along an exasperated Sasuke as well and Itachi had to smirk.

Sasuke was dressed darkly and handsomely. If Itachi didn't know any better, he'd say he was dressed as Jack the Ripper. Though with Hinata, you never know.

Naruto, however, was dressed provocatively. Well, as provocative as a cat could be. He was wearing tight pants that were covered in Tabby faux fur. Bright orange with black stripes and some silver. The pants though weren't just pants. It looked like some body suit. Normally, Itachi hated body suits. It reminded him too much of gymnastics and a certain Green Beast who he had met a long time ago and had no desire to meet again.

The body suit went all the way up that slim figure but had no sleeves. That left Naruto's toned arms to remain uncovered. The neck was a mane of a brown-orange fur and the tummy of the suit was the perfect creamy white. Hinata also added an armband around each elbow of the same fur the mane was made from.

The costume looked great except for 2 things. There was no tail and no ears.

"Naruto! You didn't let me finish!" Hinata puffed as she finally caught up and leaned against the door frame. "You need your tail and ears!"

Naruto dropped his smile and paled.

"Actually, Hinata, we already have ears and a tail we can use. But this costume is fantastic. Same with Sasuke's. Well done indeed!" Itachi smiled lightly and kept his eyes on Naruto.

"Well, if you're sure. I have paws for it though," she smiled gently as she held them out. There were shoe covers that slipped over your shoes and imitated paws. Then there were huge thick gloves with pink pads and fake claws that Naruto could wear on his hands. Naruto took them joyfully.

"Thanks Hinata! You're the best!" Naruto hugged her tightly.

Sasuke grumbled and went to his bedroom to undress from his Jack the Ripper costume. Itachi supposed Hinata did well with that one. It suited Sasuke except for the murdering London's prostitutes in the 1800's.

"I've gotta go. Neji just called me a little while ago. I hope you're happy with the costumes," she smiled brightly and let herself out of the house.

Naruto closed the office door and sat in the seat across from Itachi's and took off his baseball cap. His soft orange ears perked and flexed happily, jovial to be out from under their confinement. Naruto sighed happily and closed his cerulean eyes. Like this, Naruto really did look like he was in a costume. The faux fur was just ridiculous compared to his real fur. Though, Itachi had to correct himself, this was as close as normal humans could get to looking cat-like.

And Naruto looked like he was enjoying himself. That was all that mattered.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! It's Halloween! Get up, get up, get up, get up!"

"gmmamaya…"

"What?"

"Go Away!"

"No! It's Halloween! Let's go!"

"Fucking stupid morons can't leave me alone. Get a boner from Halloween why don't you," Sasuke grumbled as he rolled over and forced himself to get out of bed.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Naruto bounded from Sasuke's room happily. He was already dressed in his costume and wide awake. The tired Uchiha had to wonder if Naruto even slept at all.

For the briefest moment, Sasuke could swear that Naruto's tail moved. Not like fake tails move. It wasn't stiff and swinging weirdly behind him. It was curled and swinging like a real tail…

Nah… he was just tired. He imagined that. Didn't he?

OMG! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter here. I promise I'll update again more regularly. It's just that my life has been unbelievable. Between switching jobs, moving, relationships, and my Mom's surgery, my Dad's Grand Opening for his company and many other things, I just haven't had the time.

But here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed and keep watching for the next thrilling chapter.

If there was something you guys wanted to see or see changed or ANYTHING please let me know. I want you guys to like it so I thought it only appropriate to include what my readers wanted.

I've also made my decision on who should be paired with Sasuke. I won't tell you though. You will have to wait for future chapters.

_**Q AND A**_

**From XxLovelyxStitchesxX**

_Where is his brother and will Naru ever get to meet him?_

Due to the popularity of the thought of Kyuubi being Naruto's brother, I have decided to add in a family reunion scene in. However, that won't be for some time yet and I'm not telling you how it's going to go. A true author keeps her readers ravished and guessing till the end!

Sadly, since not a lot of you reviewed my last chapter, I have no more questions to answer. Which leaves me to say …

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Later! **

TLC


	12. Halloween Part 2

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from **chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. Just when things were picking up, a visit from Fugaku and Mikoto threw things askew. Not to mention the very nasty visit from an old owner. Naruto finally explains his past and opens up to Itachi. What will happen as the deadline nears and choices have to be made? What fears will Naruto face to stick with his new family?

Here we go!

**Chapter 11 – Halloween—Part 2**

Itachi watched Sasuke and Naruto walk into the crowded entrance way of Sasuke's High School. He was slightly worried about Orochimaru showing up and doing something but Naruto was going to be with Sasuke and teachers and hundreds of other students. Orochimaru couldn't possibly do anything. Itachi hoped anyways. But in that instance, Itachi had bought Naruto a cell phone.

It wasn't anything special or expensive. It was just something Naruto could carry around with ease and could use without hindrance. The only numbers programmed into it were his own and Sasuke's.

Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in the crowd and Itachi was forced to drive away and back to his home. There wasn't much else he could do until he either got a phone call or until they came home later.

…

Naruto followed Sasuke closely as they wound through the crowded and bustling halls. Many people were looking at them with curiosity and admiration and Naruto felt his chest swell with pride. Hinata had done fabulously with their costumes!

Though Naruto was having trouble controlling his ears and tail. He tried to keep it as stiff as possible to make it look fake but in his excitement he could help the curve or curl or twitch that escaped. He just hoped that everyone was so caught up in Halloween to notice. And his ears! There were so many God damned noises and sounds and people! It was near impossible trying to control their twitching to and fro to catch the sounds.

Everything was just so new! He wanted to see, smell, hear, touch and taste everything he could! This was a brand new experience for him and he wanted it to be the best! Sasuke eventually pulled them into a classroom and sat in the very back row in the corner. Naruto followed, a bounce in his step, and sat beside the brooding boy. Sasuke didn't look happy or excited at all to be celebrating Halloween. Naruto was just going to celebrate enough for the both of them!

Within minutes, a bell rang loudly, scaring Naruto enough to make him jump and flatten his ears. He quickly corrected himself though and righted his ears. Seconds later, students filed in quickly and took seats, chattering loudly until the teacher entered the classroom. A hot looking, curvy and busty woman with dark, curling tangles, bright lips and captivating eyes walked in with a smile.

"Alright class, quiet please. As I'm to understand, we have a very special guest with us for the day. A rising actor, Uzumaki Naruto! Please stand and come to the front!" she requested politely. Naruto was nervous. He didn't think attention would be drawn to him but he stood and obeyed, moving to the front.

"I'm Kurenai-Sensei. Pleased to meet you, Uzumaki-Kun. Welcome to our school and our class; we are very pleased to have you here. While you're here, I'm sure a few students have questions to ask you. Would you mind?" her full lips painted in a perfect smile and Naruto smiled back.

"Of course."

"Alright. Inuzuka, you first," she pointed a manicured nail at a boy in all black with a mask across his eyes and a wide brimmed Spanish hat. Naruto instantly recognized him as the Zorro character from the American film.

"Why are you living with Sasuke and Itachi?" he asked, his brow raised and tone mocking.

"Why, because they are good friends of mine and while my house is being fitted for me, they are letting me stay," Naruto smiled. He knew that acting rich and snobby was probably the best way to go. Especially to deal with petty boys like Inuzuka. He scowled and remained silent and a girl with her long hair pulled back in two buns on the back of her head raised her hand.

"Ten-ten," Kurenai called on the girl. She stood and Naruto saw she was dressed in a thin Chinese dress that was modeled and cropped and added to so she looked like a traditional fighter complete with scrolls and fake weapons strapped to her thighs and back.

"Are you in an intimate relationship with Sasuke-Kun?"

Naruto frowned and Kurenai scolded Ten-ten for being rude but Naruto answered anyways. "No, I'm not. He's a friend and that's the extent of our relationship."

"What about Itachi-San?" a voice called out.

"Haruno, no! This is our guest! Let's not be rude!" Kurenai reprimanded a girl with a shock of pink hair dressed as a princess with a frilly ball gown.

The room started in an uproar and Naruto started to get scared. What did he do wrong? He was only living there… the people at the studio didn't act like this… what was going on? He felt his tail tense and he had to concentrate on keeping it rigid and calm. He couldn't panic now.

Just then Sasuke spoke up and the room quieted. "I'm sure Naruto doesn't like being attacked on his first trip out. He is an actor, I'm sure there are better questions you could ask than that."

Instantly the room buzzed and hands were raised and this time plausible questions were asked.

'Where are you from?'

'When did you start?'

'How did you start?'

'What's it like?'

'Is it hard?'

'How much do you get paid?'

Naruto happily answered and made up the answers where he had to. He still felt a bit frightened but he felt better now, knowing Sasuke was there helping him out. Later on, a bell rang again and the class shuffled out, some coming to shake Naruto's hand or got his autograph. When the room was empty, Sasuke was still sitting in the back desk just eyeing down the kitten. The blonde boy felt nervous but smiled and went to Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"You're such a moron."

"What, I can't even thank you without you being a total prick to me? Fuck you!" Naruto growled, the hair on his neck rising in anger. He turned and stomped off and was at the door when a hand circled around his elbow and pulled him back.

"Look, I just don't like being at school. Having to defend you doesn't make it better." I guess that was Sasuke's best attempt at an apology. Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke with his sad crystalline eyes.

"It's alright, Sasuke, I'm just… I try so hard to make you my friend but everything I do isn't good enough… I understand if I upset you. I can call Itachi to come pick me up if you don't want me here," Naruto said sadly. He had to keep in mind that he couldn't fold his fluffy orange ears back or to let his tail droop. They were supposed to be fake, not moving.

Sasuke sighed heavily and shook his head. "No. This is your first Halloween. I won't ruin it for you, alright? Just try and stay out of trouble, k?"

Naruto's eyes lit and the boy nodded eagerly. With that sorted out, Sasuke pulled them towards their next class. Most of the day went the same; everybody wanted to talk to the cute, rising star living at the Uchiha residence. Naruto kept his word and stayed out of trouble and was mindful to always be close to Sasuke so they wouldn't be parted.

It wasn't till towards the end of the school day when the pair encountered some trouble.

"Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun! Sasuke-Kun looks so handsome in his costume!" a bright and cheery voice chimed. "Does Sasuke-Kun like Sakura-Chan's costume too?"

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder with curious eyes and caught sight of that shock of pink again. It was that Pink Princess, Haruno. Haruno Sakura? She was a pretty girl, Naruto would admit but she was just so…_bubblegum._ Naruto didn't understand it himself that was just the only word that came to mind.

Sasuke growled a warning and shot a nasty glare in her direction and the girl nearly wilted. It still didn't deter her though as she persisted all down the hall. Soon, Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by fawning fan girls and Naruto found himself shoved and removed from Sasuke. It didn't scare the neko too much. He could just follow the crowd till Sasuke ran away or scared them off.

So Naruto kept the squealing crowd in sight but wandered around and examined the school more closely. It was a typical school, the boy supposed. Nothing extraordinary or eye catching but it was the first time the kitten had ever been in a school. It wasn't something he wanted to do; it was much too crowded for his taste, but it was still interesting to know that this is what Sasuke put up with on a daily basis.

"Are you lost?" a deeper voice asked. Naruto whirled around, still heedful of keeping his ears and tail rigid, and fixed his azure eyes on a handsome looking boy. He looked the same age as Sasuke and almost similar in features but there was still a distinctive difference. This boy's hair was short and flat, hanging across his forehead carelessly but just as black as Sasuke's. And while Sasuke's onyx eyes were deep and hard, this boy had softer, inky and swirling depths that really caught Naruto's attention.

Naruto looked Sasuke #2 up and down and saw he wasn't wearing any sort of costume. Or if he was, it wasn't one he recognized.

"No, I'm not lost. Just got separated from…" Naruto looked back over his shoulder and saw that Sasuke and his group had disappeared. Naruto sighed, "Alright, I'm lost. But I just need to find Sasuke and I'm good. Shouldn't be too hard with that pack of wolves hanging off him," the blonde boy joked, flashing a toothy grin.

Sasuke #2 smiled back but Naruto didn't like that smile. It didn't look right. He frowned but shrugged it off. "So, uhm…"

"Sai."

"So, Sai, what are you dressed as?" Naruto examined the boy named Sai's clothes. It was just a dark grey sleeveless belly shirt with a tux jacket on top that was unbuttoned so it showed off his extremely pale skin. And Sai's pants were just low riding, loose fitting, and dress pants. It was like he was dressed to go to a business meeting he was just wearing the wrong short underneath.

"I'm a nudist on strike," he smiled that strange smile again and Naruto had to laugh.

"A nudist on strike? Haha! That's just what you came up with so you wouldn't have to dress up like everyone else!" Naruto accused with a smile. Sai just shrugged and moved a bit closer to Naruto.

"Want me to help you look?" he offered nicely, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. It made the kitten uncomfortable and he still didn't feel right about this boy but he didn't know his way around the school at all and needed the help. So he reluctantly nodded and let Sai lead him around the corner.

Sai wasn't talkative but he at least answered Naruto's questions and made comments here and there. Better than Sasuke anyways. The hybrid tried his best to remember where he was going and where he would have to go to get back. He felt kind of stupid for getting separated from Sasuke but he would have to make do with Sai. When they rounded a corner, Naruto found himself face to face with a dull blue door.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked up at Sai. "Are you sure we went the right way?" he asked. Sai nodded and opened the door. It was dark inside and even with Naruto's sharp eyes, he couldn't see inside. This didn't feel right. It didn't feel right at all. If Naruto were a dog, his hackles would be up, but he was a cat and he felt his hair stand on end. It took all of his control to keep his tail from fluffing up too.

"I don't think Sasuke's in there," Naruto murmured, trying to back away from the yawning door in front of him. A shiver went down his spine and he lost control. With a yelp, he ducked out from Sai's grasp, tail stiff and poufy, and booked it back down the hallway. He tried his best to run back the way he came but gave up and just started turning random corners. He didn't stop running until he smelled the outdoors and fell through the doors.

Naruto noticed that he was behind the school. There were trees in front of him and he didn't want to go that way. So he forged his way back to the front, shaking and trying to calm himself down. He lifted his ears from his head and smoothed out the fur on his tail. Just turning the corner and seeing the cars instantly reminded him that Itachi had given him a cell phone! The kitten cursed his stupidity and pulled it from a pocket on his costume. Before long he had dialed Sasuke's number and was waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello? Naruto? Where are you?_" Sasuke was nearly shouting to be heard above all the girly voices and Naruto smiled.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I got separated from you and some guy was gonna help me but… Uhm, anyways, I got lost again but I'm in front of the school. Come get me?"

"_Some guy? What's his name?" _

"Sai I think. Just come get me, Sasuke. I don't know how to get to you."

"_Be there in a sec._" And the line went dead. Naruto leaned against the school building and waited with a smile. Sasuke may not know it, but he did care about Naruto. But the kitten wasn't going to say anything.

When Sasuke reached the kitten, there was concern in those dark eyes. Sasuke eyed Naruto up, checking the boy up and down for injuries or signs of a struggle. Coming up clean and unharmed, Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm gently. "What was his name? What happened?" Sasuke led Naruto back into the school and brought them into the school library. It was quiet and only a few people were in there, typing away on the computers or sitting at desks studying.

"He said his name was Sai. He was friendly enough but… I don't know. He just felt wrong. And he said he'd take me to you but we ended up at the back of the school and he wanted me to go into a room that wasn't lit and that felt wrong too… my hair stood on end so I booked it," Naruto explained, taking a seat on one of the couches is the corner of the library. No one was close by so no one could eavesdrop. Sasuke sat beside Naruto and remained silent.

A bell rang and some of the students stood, packed their things and left while some students just came in and went to the computers or desks. Naruto assumed they were switching periods and some had a free period. Then he wondered if Sasuke was missing his classes. "It's ok, Sasuke, we can go back to class."

"Hn." Sasuke took the strange top hat off, ruffled his hair and slid the heavy looking trench coat from his shoulders, leaving him in his white, loose long sleeved blouse and black slacks. He was quite a handsome sight, Naruto would admit, but Sasuke really didn't look to happy. "I know Sai, Naruto. He's not a great person to be around so try and avoid him, alright? He's a mystery to 99% of the people here…"

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. The day is almost over! I won't get shoved from you again! It's Halloween! Have fun!" Naruto smiled widely and ruffled Sasuke's hair gently. Earning a weak glare, Naruto stood and held out his hand for Sasuke. "Let's go to class!"

"You just like getting attention, don't you?" the young Uchiha grumbled, standing and slipping on his trench coat and hat.

"No crime in that!" Naruto retorted, walking out of the library with his arms resting behind his head and a spring in his step.

…

"You almost had him," a slimy voice drawled in mockery. It wasn't like he believed that it wouldn't happen, he just needed to push the boy into motivation and to make him want it.

The boy shook his head, sending his straight black locks flying around his head. "I can still get him, I just need more time." The desperation was thick and hazy in those deep inky pools.

"You're almost out of time, boy. I can only do so much."

"I know. I know but he _will_ be ours… I won't stop till I have him."

"You've made yourself clear. And with the amount you've paid me, we will succeed. Now come, I have the perfect plan to catch us a kitten."

…

Feeling a bit under pressure and guilty, Itachi, after much pestering from Naruto and Anko, finally agreed to take Naruto back to the studio to shoot a few scenes. It was a stress reliever after what happened on Halloween a few days ago. Now with it being November 2nd, a Monday no less, that deadline was drawing nearer and the tension grew thick. Itachi was trying his best to distract Naruto but he could only entertain the hyper active blonde for so long before nothing would work anymore.

Naruto had performed wonderfully, finally able to channel all his pent up energy into his acting. Itachi was shocked to find out that the movie was almost done. He hadn't thought much of what would happen when it was actually finished. Obviously Naruto and he would be getting offers to do other movies but… they wouldn't always be together. Naruto would be away from Itachi and Sasuke and that is what worried him the most.

"'Tachi-Kuuuuun! Earth to Itachi!" a tanned hand waved in front of Itachi's face and he blinked his crimson eyes and looked down into the curious and beautiful face of Naruto.

"Sorry. Ready to go home?" Itachi smiled his smile that was only for Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, sure. Let's go see Sasuke!"

Since Halloween, Sasuke had started warming up just a bit more towards Naruto and of course that's exactly what the kitten wanted. As a cat, Sasuke had loved Naruto and the two were almost inseparable. As a human, Sasuke detested the poor boy until recently. Something about that day at school had awakened Sasuke's protectiveness and friendship over the Neko and the bond had stayed. It was wonderful really. The house felt more open and Naruto had kept smiling despite the fact that the deadline in the letter was coming closer and closer.

Itachi led Naruto to the car that was sitting just outside the studio and Kisame, the ever faithful bodyguard, drove off towards the Uchiha residence. Naruto had a wide smile on his face as he watched the people on the streets. It looked like he was just in a fantastic mood today and Itachi didn't want to spoil that. It had been a while since Naruto had been this happy.

"STOP THE CAR!" Naruto screamed, blue eyes wide like saucers. Itachi was shocked but ordered Kisame to do as Naruto instructed. Before the car even stopped, Naruto opened the door and leapt out, booking it back the way they came.

"Naruto! Wait!" Itachi called, trying his best to keep up with the impossibly fast feline. Naruto turned down into an alley and disappeared before Itachi got there. "Naruto!"

Naruto didn't answer. Itachi ran through the maze of alleys as fast as he could, trying to see a sign of Naruto but the boy had vanished. "NARUTO!"

Did Orochimaru get him? Did he fall and hurt himself? There were too many uncertainties in what could happen and that scared Itachi. He kept wandering the alley ways long after he had lost Naruto.

…

"You… You look familiar… Who are you?" Naruto asked quietly. Inside, he was shaking with fear and excitement and just couldn't decide what should be more dominant.

"Mrow?"

Naruto sighed at the cat in his arms. It was a Tabby like he was only darker. The fur was a strange color that was between orange and red and sported black markings instead of white. "C'mon, I chased you all this way… My heart nearly stopped when I saw you…"

"Moooow!" The cat closed its deep yellow eyes and purred into Naruto's neck. Naruto hit his head back against the brick alley in annoyance and set the cat down.

"Forget it. I guess I just chased a stray for nothing. I could have sworn you looked familiar…"

"Well, it has been quite a while since I've see you, brother. I'm surprised you recognized me at all." The purring dark cat licked his paws, yellow eyes glaring up at Naruto with superiority. "Tell me, how have you been and how did you survive?"

…

OMG! Lol I'm so evil! Live with it!

This is all for this chapter I'm afraid but I promise more will come soon.

I hope you all liked the surprise and you may feel free to comment as you see fit.

**Q and A**

From **Lanslet:** _Naruto's going to end up with Itachi, right? I mean like there won't be a huge dramatic love triangle going on, right?_

Yes, Naruto will end up with Itachi; this is an ItaNaru fic after all. It may seem like a love triangle now but it has its purposes and will straighten out in the end! I promise! Thanks for reading and commenting!

From **Forgot to Breathe:** _Are the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's cousins?_

Yes, they were in the anime and manga, and so they are in my story. I personally detest and Hyuuga and Uchiha pairings and I can only think of incest but that's my opinion. And as you're reading this, please don't get offended. I'm not dissing any pairings; I'm just stating my opinion. Anyways, yes, in my story, they are cousins. Not like, first cousins but still cousins. Thanks for your review and I hope this chapter was satisfactory for you!

To **Hypersreak:** Yes, I can understand your confusion. Let me explain in short re-cap. Naruto was born as a normal kitten. His mother and brother were cats as well. Naruto was abandoned almost immediately after birth and was forced to develop much faster than normal. Then, with his life threatened, he had been forced to transform to save himself however, he did not transform completely and got stuck with his ears and tail and is now what we call a Hybrid. Orochimaru found him shortly after that. Hope that cleared everything up? Thanks for reading and reviewing.

To **XxLovelyxStitchesxX:** Thank you again for reviewing. I think it's awesome how I have steady regulars who are nice enough to review my work. I'm glad I am keeping you entertained. I hope this chapter is just as good as the others. To answer your question, Yes, Sasuke will figure it out very soon just not right now! I've gotta keep everyone guessing till the end, right? Thanks again and please keep reading?

**And thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed and I ask you do the same for this chapter and every other chapter that is to come! **

**Chao for now!**

**TLC**


	13. Reunions

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from **chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. Just when things were picking up, a visit from Fugaku and Mikoto threw things askew. Not to mention the very nasty visit from an old owner. Naruto finally explains his past and opens up to Itachi. What will happen as the deadline nears and choices have to be made? What will he choose between his old families and new?

Here we go!

**Chapter 12 – Reunions **

"Wha?" Naruto stared at the cat in disbelief, unable to process that fact that it talked.

"I hear you've been doing well for yourself; becoming a famous new actor living with the infamous Uchiha's..." the cat continued. He stopped licking his paws but continued to stare up at the gawking blonde hybrid.

"I uhm... brother? How do you know all this?"

The cat closed his eyes and pushed up to his feet before taking a deep breath. A flash of brilliant white light surrounded the lanky cat and Naruto had to squint to keep his eyes on the blurry form. The cat slowly grew in size, his back legs stretching out, his front paws turning into hands, the fur disappearing and remaining a messy, thick mane on top of his head. His facial features filled out into square jaw, rigid and straight, but handsome, bones.

It was almost like watching himself in the mirror, Naruto decided, but this time it was a taller, more muscular and scary looking man.

The sight of this man naked in front of him with the same cat ears and tail like himself was enough to stun Naruto into silence. The fur on the ears and tail were the same strange half-red, half-orange. The ears were nestled comfortably in dirty blonde hair and the long tail was protruding naturally from the tail bone seamlessly.

"Who..."

"I'm your older brother, idiot..." the naked man growled, his lip curling back slightly to show shiny white and sharp canines.

"I... I don't have a brother... I was abandoned right after I was born..." Naruto finally swallowed down the lump in his throat.

The man sighed and ruffled his messy hair, "Look... I don't know much about that either... but I know you're my brother... I was abandoned too ya know," he grimaced, eyeing Naruto up and down with those sharp, pallid eyes.

"Well..." Naruto glanced around nervously, finally aware that he had run off without Itachi. That probably wasn't a very smart thing to do. Seeing as the deadline in the letter was coming up... "What's uhm... What's your name?"

"Kyuubi."

"Kyuu...bi? Like... "Nine Tail" Kyuubi?" Naruto asked curiously. He didn't understand why his brother's name was Kyuubi. Wasn't the Nine Tailed Fox a thing of myth?

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Hell if I know... why's your name Naruto? Isn't that an ingredient in Ramen? Look, Naruto, I don't know why we had the life we did, but I know we're here now... we can become the family we never were... don't you want that?" Kyuubi turned his yellow eyes to Naruto and softened them, trying to look less frightening.

Naruto took a step back, "There is still lots I don't know, Kyuubi... I can't... this is a bad time right now," as if to prove his point, Naruto took another glance around the alleyway nervously.

No one else was there with them, but the hair was starting to rise on the back of his neck and his tail was starting to get puffed up in fear.

"Naruto... you really love the family you're with, don't you?" Kyuubi cocked his head to the side, his messy mop of hair flipping wildly. "Is it really that great with them?"

Naruto nodded, biting his lip. "Sasuke is wonderful. He loves me and looks after me. He makes sure I'm never hurt... I even went to his school... and Itachi is great too. He works so hard for Sasuke and me. He always makes sure I'm comfortable and he puts up with me... he even got me the acting job I have now... They've both been so good to me." Naruto's blue eyes locked onto Kyuubi's and suddenly he didn't feel safe.

They were dark. Dull. Lifeless. Discriminating. Full of hate and hopelessness. Desperate and unsympathetic.

What was he thinking? Naruto backed up another step. "Look, Kyuubi, I'm sorry. We've been apart all this time and I'm doing well... I think it's better we, ya know, don't stay together."

He wasn't saying it to be selfish or greedy. He wasn't even saying it because he was afraid. He was saying it because it made no sense to him. Why now? Why here, away from Itachi? What happened back then? Where's his mother? Why was Kyuubi here? And why was he all of a sudden asking to be a family?

You can't build a familial bond where none existed to begin with.

And until this whole Orochimaru issue cleared up, there just wasn't any space for trying this family bond thing.

"I'm not asking for your god damned liver, Naruto. I'm asking you to be my brother!" Kyuubi snarled, advancing towards Naruto. It was quite intimidating, having a taller, more muscular and hard looking naked man advance towards you with his tail twitching in frustration and ears laid back in anger.

Naruto stuttered a sorry before turning tail and booking it back down the alley. He could hear Kyuubi's feet slapping against the pavement behind him and he picked up his speed, taking random corners to try and lose his pursuer. He didn't understand what was happening. He felt so lost.

If Kyuubi really meant what he said, he wouldn't be so angry, would he? Or was that just his personality? That frightened Naruto more. If Kyuubi could get so angry so easily, then maybe it really was best if they stayed apart and unknowing. As far as Naruto was concerned, they were unrelated in any way. Where was the proof besides the fact that they were both Hybrids?

Well... there aren't many, if any at all besides them. But that shouldn't matter. If it was possible for Naruto to become a hybrid, then it was possibly for others, right? Right! So this lunatic could just be out of his mind and jealous over what Naruto had! Yeah...

Naruto dodged around a corner fast enough to make him slide over the pavement before he found traction and took off again. He was starting to pant lightly but he was still being pursued by a large, naked, crazy man. He wouldn't stop till he found the main street and, hopefully, Itachi.

"Naruto, wait!" Kyuubi called, his deep voice barking close behind the fleeing feline.

Naruto winced, starting to feel guilt well inside the pit of his stomach as he turned another sharp corner. He could hear the sounds of cars passing by and it sounded close. If Naruto was lucky, it was the road that led home.

Never in his life was Naruto so happy to see the road filled with gas-guzzling SUV's and bikers, walkers and rollerbladers. Never was he so thankful to be surrounded by a sea of people. Naruto quickly lost himself in the crowd and tried his best not to look back. He was too afraid to. Naruto was trying to convince himself that Kyuubi wouldn't have the gall to walk in public naked like he was.

But then again, Kyuubi was a hybrid like Naruto. He could just turn into a cat and follow. That was a scary thought. And cats are sleek, sneaky animals. Kyuubi would be able to follow without being noticed.

Panting and trying to remain inconspicuous, Naruto pulled his baseball cap lower on his head and kept his head lowered. He zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands in the pockets as he pushed himself into the deepest part of the crowd.

Thankfully, the crowd was moving swiftly towards the main shopping mall and Naruto knew that the mall was relatively close to his home. If he just phoned Itachi and held out till he got there, everything would turn out ok.

Still moving with the throng of teenagers, Naruto quickly pushed into the large doors and immediately pulled his cell phone from his pocket. It was on silent most of the time because he was at the studio and didn't want any interruptions. Not that he would get any. The only numbers on his phone were Sasuke's and Itachi's.

Naruto flipped open his silver phone and saw 10 missed calls. With a grin, Naruto immediately knew, without looking, that it was Itachi. He felt touched that Itachi was concerned.

Before he could press 'Call-back', the phone started ringing again. Itachi's name came up and Naruto quickly pushed the answer button.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked the mouthpiece.

"_Naruto! Oh God, are you ok! Where are you?"_

"I'm at the shopping mall near the house," Naruto answered immediately. He wanted nothing more than to go back home.

"_Ok, I'm on my way, I'll be there in 5 minutes. Are you ok?" _Itachi's voice sounded frantic as he relayed orders to Kisame.

"I'm alright... I just... uhm... I'll tell you when I see you... just come get me please. I'll be at the back entrance," Naruto started moving towards the large set of doors set in the back of the mall.

"_Alright. Stay safe. I'll be right there," _Itachi murmured, urging Kisame to drive faster.

Faintly, Naruto could hear Kisame growling out that he was already speeding and couldn't afford another fine on his driving record.

With a small grin, Naruto hung up and held the phone to his chest, his thumb resting on the redial button just in case as he gazed hopefully out the window panes.

So far, so good. No Kyuubi, no Orochimaru... Naruto would be ok! He was never going to leave Itachi's side like that again! Never ever! It's scary being alone and chased. Naruto shook his head with his sapphire eyes closed before staring desperately back out the window.

If he didn't think about it, he wouldn't get scared. But in all reality, he wouldn't feel safe till he was with Itachi again. With Itachi and Sasuke.

A shout sounded in the mall behind Naruto and he quickly glanced around, his heart starting to pound fearfully. He sighed loudly seeing it was just a bunch of rowdy teenagers pushing each other around. He was getting jumpy... Naruto turned back to the window and yelped, not expecting to see a certain dark eyed teen in his face.

"Dammit, Naruto! You're so annoying!" Sasuke growled, clapping his hands over his ears.

Suddenly feeling safer, Naruto dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's waist, burying his face into Sasuke's lower stomach. "Oh, Sasuke, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now!" Naruto mumbled into the ruffled clothing.

Shocked, Sasuke couldn't do much more than stare down at the terrified tabby. Naruto looked deeply disturbed, like he had just seen a ghost. Maybe he had? But he was trembling and sweating like he had just run. Sasuke didn't understand it but there wasn't much he could do. So he pulled Naruto to his feet and straightened his jacket and ball cap that was slightly askew.

He thought he saw a tuft of orange as he adjusted the cap but Naruto quickly pulled away and readjusted the cap himself.

"I called Itachi... he's on his way," Naruto sighed, looking around the mall nervously.

"Ok, I'll stay with you till he shows up," Sasuke offered, pushing his hands in his pockets and glancing back out to the parking lot.

It was only a few minutes after this exchange that Itachi showed up. Naruto leapt into the man's arms and didn't say a word as he and Sasuke climbed into the car. It was an awkward silence. Sasuke felt the tension thick in the air, like some secret was being kept from him. Now, normally that wouldn't bother him but today, after seeing Naruto like that in the mall... it was suspicious.

Just what was going on? What wasn't being said? And why wasn't he filled in on it?

Sasuke wanted desperately to know. He didn't want to be ignorant about what was going on in his own home. With his brother and his best friend, he deserved to know! It was stressful days like today that made Sasuke miss his little orange kitten...

...

Itachi waited until they were safely in the house and locked in his room to talk to Naruto. He felt like his whole body was shaky with relief. Itachi really wanted to know what happened. Why had Naruto run off like he had? What happened that scared him so much? Itachi was really glad that he had bought that cell phone for him. Really, what could have happened if he didn't? What position would they be in if he couldn't find his kitten or get a hold of him?

It was iffy situations like this that made Itachi want to lock up Naruto in his closet until he could hunt down Orochimaru and eliminate the threat. Unfortunately, his little bundle of sunshine wouldn't allow that, no matter what happened to him. Orochimaru was right on one thing though. Naruto would sacrifice himself for others...

Now, whether that was an admirable trait or not, Itachi couldn't really decide.

"'Tachi?" the voice came soft and unsure.

The crimson eyes turned down to look at the fluffy orange ears and soft, messed blonde hair, down to the sad, stone wash blue eyes and turned down pink lips. With a sigh, Itachi closed his eyes and started undressing, getting ready for bed.

"It's fine Naruto. You're here and you're safe. I hope you've learned your lesson," Itachi murmured, pulling the covers aside to admit himself to the beckoning comfort of his king sized bed.

"I uhm... I saw my brother...today... he's a hybrid too," Naruto whispered, clutching the hem of his baggy white t-shirt in tight fists. Itachi had to stop what he was doing to look back at Naruto with shocked eyes.

"Your brother?" Itachi had thought his mother and brother abandoned him almost right after birth? How would it have been his brother? Was it an imposter trying to get close? Was he working for Orochimaru?

Naruto stared at the floor looking completely lost. For the first time in a while, Itachi realized just how young and naive the boy was. Naruto acted so tough all the time and always put up a strong front when faced with odd situations, but now, looking at this frightened boy... he was showing his fear, his confusion, his loss...

Those sky blue eyes were never so pale or listless before...

"Naruto... this is your family now..." Itachi put on a tiny smile as he approached the tabby and held out his hand.

Naruto looked at the offered hand then up into the hard crimson eyes set in that handsome face. Why was Itachi saying that? Naruto really had no intention of trying to be a family with his 'brother'. He wasn't going to leave the Uchiha's. Ever. This was home.

Orochimaru could go die and as for Kyuubi... Kyuubi didn't exist. It was an inner demon. A hurdle to help Naruto overcome his fear...

'Fear? Fear of what? What am I afraid of?'

Itachi dropped his smile, seeing the confusion writ upon the face of the scarred teenager. He was thinking. Thinking hard. Hard enough to have gotten lost in the depths of Itachi's bloody crimson eyes. Taking a step forward, the older man pulled Naruto into a gentle hug, holding the blonde head against his chest and whispering into those soft locks, "'The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear – fear of unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety' ... do you know who said that, Naruto?"

Naruto, too confused to think, wrapped his arms around Itachi and balled his hands into fists behind Itachi's back and shook his head.

"Henry Louis Mencken. He was an American journalist, essayist, magazine editor, and critic of American life and culture..."

"You're really smart," Naruto mumbled into the broad expanse of warm, pale skin.

"That's not the point... Naruto," Itachi pulled back and lifted Naruto's chin to make the boy look at him. "What I'm trying to say is fear won't ever go away. There are many things to fear and that's ok... but out of that fear, above all else you want safety. You want security. You have that here, with me..." Itachi explained gently, making sure to speak slowly enough so Naruto would understand.

The neko stared at Itachi for a moment. The words were still registering in his mind. 'Ok to fear? Safety? Security? Here at home... with Itachi...' Yes, he _did_ suppose he had that all here. Both Sasuke and Itachi looked out for him... they both cared for him and made sure he was happy and ok...

"Thank you Itachi," Naruto smiled, his pale eyes starting to return to their usual polished depth.

...

What a strange day, Saturday. Very strange. For Sasuke Saturday meant nothing. Normally he would sit at home and watch movies, maybe do some surfing or video gaming until he got so bored he started pacing the house. But Sasuke normally found something else to do before then.

This would bring us to where Sasuke is now, wandering the mall with a thick denim jacket over his hunched shoulders and loose fitting black jeans and warm, black skater shoes.

He didn't like coming to the mall. Really. He didn't like the loud noises, the crowded halls, stuffy stores, crying children, and pushy vendors.

He came for a few reasons though. And he would put up with the throng of people for those reasons.

One: he liked to watch the figure skaters on the indoor ice rink. It was calming, watching these thin, graceful figures dance their way across the frozen white frost with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

Two: he liked to go shopping. Not the brand name, spoiled rich kid shopping though. He liked window shopping in the stores most people avoided. Like the gothic shop that sold over-priced, shredded and rebellious clothing with massive dragon statues and fairies, witchcraft, and zodiacs. It was always so cool to see the weapons lined up on the walls, the shields, helmets, and protection spells.

Three: he liked the hobby shops. Not many people knew this, but Sasuke loved models. The kinds where you could cut and build and paint them yourself. Cars, trains, plains, and weapons from the world wars, and ships. Sasuke didn't have a craft area set up for the kind of planning and room these crafts would need, but he loved to come and look at them anyways. He loved to dream of having an entire room filled with built models with a large table scattered with paints and brushes and knives for fine cutting...

And Four: he was always looking for a gift for Itachi. He could never figure out what his brother wanted. His brother would never tell him. It was always, 'I don't need anything', or 'I already have everything I want', or 'Spend your money on better things'. It was damn frustrating! All Sasuke wanted was to find the perfect gift that would tell Itachi how much he meant to the younger of the two.

So these reasons were the ones Sasuke used whenever he forced himself, with grit teeth, through the squealing girls and spoiled children. Engrossed in trying to get to the skating rink and coffee shop, he didn't notice the shock of pink that made a bee-line towards him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, what a surprise to see you here!" Sakura smiled brightly, her voice so sugar coated it was rotting out Sasuke's teeth even now as he stood there.

"Hey, Haruno-San," he growled, walking through a crowd and into the coffee line. This was going to be frustrating.

Sakura turned back to her friends and quickly told them she would meet up with them later before staying at Sasuke's side stubbornly, despite his rudeness.

"It's such a coincidence, running into you, Sasuke-kun. I'm not used to seeing you away from school!" she smiled widely. Sasuke shuffled forward as the line moved up. It was almost his turn. He didn't want to buy anything for the girl. She might take it the wrong way. But then again, it was extremely rude to not offer... maybe she would say no, but the chances of that were none to not a chance.

Sasuke wasn't raised that way though. So while he listened to her chatter, he waited patiently for the break when he moved to the till. Finally the moment came and after he ordered his hot chocolate, he turned to Sakura and asked the noise-maker if she wanted anything.

With green eyes alight, she eagerly agreed.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he paid the amount owed and took his hot chocolate before walking off, not bothering to wait for Sakura. Courtesy dictated that he should wait, especially after buying her a drink, and take her to a private area to have a good conversation.

But Sasuke didn't like her. Not in the least. He wanted to do the opposite and make her hate him. He wanted to do rude, obscene things to make her disgusted with him.

He wouldn't... but he _wanted_ to. In his head...

In his head he was a mass murderer and killed all those he thought stupid and a waste of skin. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Neji were at the top of the list. He could probably throw his father in there too, maybe a few of the teachers at school, and Shino... that guy just creeped him out...

Naruto was a tough one though. Sasuke wanted to place him on the list because he was so _loud_ and _irritating_ and... _dumb_. But then Naruto had his good sides. He was cute, bright, and seemed to keep his brother on his toes. Since March, when Itachi first picked up the cat, Itachi's mood had improved considerably. But then when this Naruto moved in a few weeks ago and their cat had been sent away, Itachi's mood had been boosted even more. 8 months... it's been 8 months and Sasuke felt like he was seeing a whole new man. He was never used to seeing his brother so happy.

Before the kitten, Itachi was having a horrible time dealing with Mother and Father, acting, and Sasuke. He was gradually falling deeper and deeper into a dark, cavernous pit that was sucking the life out of him. He just wasn't Itachi anymore. It got so bad that the ever oblivious Fugaku had contacted a Psychologist.

Itachi would never go on his own so it had to be forced on him. And one of the ideas that had come up was to get a pet. Having something as simple as a kitten was supposed to brighten people's spirits and helps relieve stress.

If Sasuke had known that a long time ago, he would have gotten a pet years ago for his brother.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" that bubble-gum _noise_ awoke him from his drifting thoughts.

"Yes."

And the smile was back on her face. And her mouth was moving again...

"Sorry, Haruno-San, I must go. I have somewhere to be," Sasuke excused himself as politely as he could. He walked briskly away from the pouting lips and the heart-broken eyes. The Uchiha just couldn't stand women. All women. They were such... delicate, fragile things. Not once, in his 19-years, had he _ever_ considered dating a woman. Or dating in general. It just didn't interest the young raven haired teen.

No one was mature at his age. Sure, women were _supposed_ to mature faster than males, he would admit that, but none of them really did. They all let lust and hormones get in the way. Couldn't they control those kinds of things? There was the occasional girl he bumped into that really had no attraction to him what so ever and they actually had a _decent_ level of intelligence to continue a civilized conversation.

Ah, well... maybe he was just destined to be alone and hating?

With a resigned sigh, the brooding boy walked into the Goth shop to wish away his time.

...

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, friends. Things are still hectic on my end. I did, however, find a roommate to help me with rent and bills so that's a bonus. But I've rarely had time during the week to sit down and apply myself to my writing.

But I had 2 hours to myself, alone, today so I let my fingers and brain take over and this is what comes out! A marvellous masterpiece!

I hope you guys don't mind the slight angst in this chapter. I'm really just trying to find fillers till the deadline in Orochimaru's letter comes up. So please bear with me.

By the way, to the female bashing I did, please don't flame me for that. I am, myself, female and I don't take offense. It is true to a certain degree and I must admit I agree with Sasuke's point of view. Most girls these days think it's cute to play dumb. It's not.

I'd much rather have a homely girl who has her head on her shoulders compared to a pretty airhead.

ANYWAYS, sorry again for the wait, loyal readers, and I shall try to update again soon**! Please Read and Review! **

**Q&A**

From **Lanslet: **Is it just me or does Kyuubi not seem very happy from seeing his brother again?

_You would be wrong in your assumptions. I know I don't explain it much in this chapter, but I promise a much better explanation is coming up in chapters to come! Thanks for reading and commenting! _

To **narutolover6661:** _thank you very much for your concern. It makes me feel special and loved lol. But I assure you I am very much alive and well and I hope I don't scare you again! I hope you enjoy the chapter! _

To **Anon:** _thanks for your review. It made me smile. But I hope the something you want to strangle is not me... that would make me sad. I hope this chapter placates you enough to wait for the next one! Thanks again for reading and commenting!_

From **xXloveless19Xx: **Is Naruto still living at the Uchiha house as a human or is he back to being a cat there?

_I hope this chapter answers your question! Thanks for reading and commenting and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. _

To **xBitterSweetInsanity: **_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm glad I'm making some people happy with the way this is going and I can only hope you all like where it ends. Thanks for reading and commenting!_

To **XxLovelyxStitchesxX: **_Thanks so much for your review. I enjoyed reading your randomness. You always have a way of getting off topic and it's rather cute. But to answer your question, yes, I do have a pairing in mind for Sasuke and it should be coming up in the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you comment as usual! _

**And to everyone else who read and reviewed my story, I thank you all very much! I hope I've cleared a few things up and got you excited for more chapters to come! Love you all! **

**TLC**


	14. Calming Fears and Realization of Love

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from **chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. His first few weeks were sketchy and Naruto tried his very best to run away or make their lives miserable. Just when things were picking up, a visit from Fugaku and Mikoto threw things askew. Not to mention the very nasty visit from an old owner. Naruto finally explains his past and opens up to Itachi and winds up meeting a part of his past. The deadline draws closer and closer and Itachi is just about at his breaking point. How far will Orochimaru go to get Naruto back? How far will Naruto go to protect the family he loves?

Here we go!

**Chapter 13 – Calming Fears and Realization of Love**

He was going to go crazy. Like, literally, mentally unstable. There was only so much tension a man could take. Since last week and that incident with Naruto's so called 'brother', Itachi had been nothing but a bundle of vibrating, tense, contracting nerves ready to implode upon itself any second. Luckily, Itachi had one thing that calmed him down.

Naruto.

While the kitten was the very essence and reason he was tense and worried as he was, he was also the only thing that could occupy his mind enough to make him calm down. One look at the bright face, innocent eyes, white smile, and tiny body and it was all Itachi could do to not morph into a pile of Jell-O at Naruto's feet. But of course that was completely unacceptable for an Uchiha to do. He could do it in his head though. He also did a lot of other things in his head that he wasn't supposed to in real life. But that was besides the point...

The deadline was tomorrow. November 14th was tomorrow. Tomorrow was Saturday... that was also the day his parents were due to come back with early Christmas presents because they wouldn't be there for the actual holiday. How much more frustrating could this be? Itachi only wanted to focus on keeping his neko safe, not dealing with his parents. Or their drama.

He was almost ready to just start screaming and tearing his hair out. There was just too much going on. The end of their filming was coming up so he and Naruto were working harder to do everything right so it could get printed and sent out, Sasuke was starting to skip school now and had gotten a suspension for fighting with a fellow student, their parents were coming into town tomorrow to spread the good cheer of business (not the holidays. Holidays were a waste of time for the Uchiha's), the deadline for that God damned letter was tomorrow and only God knew what was going to happen if Orochimaru got his greasy mitts on Naruto...

Too much...

"Don't hurt yourself..." the sarcastic voice rang in Itachi's head, breaking his thoughts apart. Fine dust in the wind. Itachi looked up and saw the object of his desires standing in front of him, biting into a plump, juicy looking Granny Smith apple.

"I'm just thinking," Itachi murmured quietly, resisting the urge to lick the juice glistening on those pink lips.

"Yeah, I know. I can see the steam coming from your ears... Take a break, Itachi. You've got us all holed up in the house with security guarding every entrance. You can relax. Watch TV or go cook something..." Naruto suggested, nonchalantly. He turned and strode into the living room, still happily crunching on his apple.

Naruto was right. Itachi couldn't worry about it. He was safe in here with all his security patrolling the grounds. And once Sasuke was home, he would feel that much better. Until then, he needed to unwind and make himself believe that nothing bad was going to happen.

See! See the influence that feline had on him! One second, a basket case about to lose it and the next, a mellow, optimistic Jell-O mould. What would he do without Naruto?

Die.

But he wouldn't think about that. No.

Itachi sighed mentally and followed after Naruto, sitting on the couch next to the boy and turning on the TV. Today and tomorrow were going to be extremely long days...

...

"_You have 19 days, till November 14, to come back. If you are not back here by that time I _will_ come looking for you..."_

Naruto could hear Orochimaru's voice in his head. He could hear the arrogant smirk and the know-it-all sparkle in those dark, devious eyes. He would come looking... if Naruto didn't show up, he would come and look for him and take him away and probably do something cruel to punish him.

The thought of it made him feel nauseous and sick. If Orochimaru had to come and get him, what would he do to Itachi and Sasuke? Would he hurt them? Kill them? Or would he take them too and do to them what was done to Naruto? Naruto wouldn't be able to stand any of that. He would never forgive himself if the Uchiha's were hurt because of him.

He loved them too much.

What could he do though? He didn't want to go back to Orochimaru. He already knew what was going to happen to him if he did. But if he stayed, something bad might happen to Sasuke and Itachi.

It was a really hard choice for the frazzled feline.

What was the lesser of two evils?

...

"Are you sure about that? You saw that happen?"

"Yes. Naruto was so conflicted with Kyuubi. Kyuubi said that Naruto was shifty and closed off today too. Even in his own home while talking with Itachi and Sasuke," he reported dutifully.

"Excellent. So I was right in my assumptions. Be waiting outside, Sai. He will find a way here to protect those precious Uchiha brothers of his," Orochimaru snickered.

Sai nodded and left the pet shop, swallowing hard before going to his hide out position that would enable him to see Naruto coming from a long way off. This was it.

All this planning and calculating and long, painful waiting! It would finally pay off and he would have his kitten. Months of agonizing watching, waiting, and trickery. 8 months of grit teeth and undetectable stalking and he would have his prize. The bribes he paid! The crimes he committed! The lies he told! All to get closer and win his Hybrid. It would all be worth it once he got his hands on that morsel of Golden God.

And Kyuubi! Kyuubi was such an asset. It took an unbelievable amount of research to find the brother. The mother couldn't be found anywhere. She was presumed dead and the father was unknown. It wasn't even worth trying to find him. But the brother had survived much like his little brother had. For some reason, both kittens were given the strange power to morph into human form. Sai had found Kyuubi in an underground subway tunnel living amongst the deranged and drugged for years. He had earned his place alongside a big city drug dealer by being a thief. Kyuubi was a terrific mischief maker, pickpocket and a fantastic spy. Who would suspect a cute kitten?

Needless to say, it was damn near impossible to get Kyuubi to come work with him. But the prospect of finding his 'long lost brother' was too good a chance to pass up. Foolish boy.

Once Sai had Naruto, Kyuubi would go to Orochimaru and the brothers would probably never see each other again. Fools! They let emotions get the better of them. Curiosity killed the cat...

...

That night, Itachi had trouble sleeping. It was close to midnight and his head would not stop whirring and whizzing with ideas, plans, scenarios, people. He thought he would never get to sleep when he heard Naruto leave Sasuke's room.

Sasuke had graduated High School already but for some reason, Sasuke had committed himself to extracurricular studies. He wasn't technically in school, but he was still doing school courses. Maybe advancing his studies or something. He wouldn't explain it to Itachi. But since he had been running himself ragged, he needed Naruto's help going to sleep most nights. Like Itachi.

Naruto opened the door and quietly snuck in; most likely thinking Itachi was asleep as well.

"How is he?" Itachi whispered, knowing Naruto's hearing would pick up his voice in the dark.

"Better now he's sleeping. He isn't looking so good. Especially since the fight on Wednesday," Naruto whispered back, undressing in the dark. Itachi listened to the rustle of the clothing; the jeans sliding heavily to the floor, the shirt being dragged softly over that perfect flesh, the ball cap being tossed into a corner somewhere. Then on came the sweat pants that Naruto had long since claimed as his.

Itachi felt the edge of the bed shift gently as Naruto crawled up behind him and crawled under the warm covers. With a sigh, Itachi felt himself relax. The feeling of having Naruto close by made him feel at ease and much safer. Turning around, Itachi draped one of his naked arms over the equally naked torso of Naruto. Naruto didn't mind either. He turned his tiny body so he was facing Itachi.

Sapphire met Crimson.

For a few moments, they just stared in each other's eyes before Naruto put on the best grin he could. "You worry too much!"

"I don't worry enough."

"'Tachi," Naruto whispered, his grin fading, "I'm not gonna let anything happen. I promise."

"Naruto...It's not up to you. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Sasuke and I would be lost."

Naruto swallowed the growing lump in his throat and let his eyes flick quickly down to those soft lips that enticed him so much. He wanted to tell Itachi that he would die if Itachi or Sasuke was hurt because of him. But he knew if he told him that, Itachi would instantly know what Naruto was going to do. He was that smart.

So, instead of making a blunder verbally, maybe he could do something else to take Itachi's mind off of it. Licking his eager lips, he squirmed closer to Itachi till their legs were entwined and Naruto's face was only an inch away from Itachi's. The neko could see the confusion and tension in that handsome face. Naruto didn't like to see Itachi looking like that.

"'The one permanent emotion of the inferior man is fear – fear of the unknown, the complex, the inexplicable. What he wants above everything else is safety'... do you know who said that, Itachi?" Naruto whispered, his eyes locked on the man before him.

With a small smirk, Itachi's tension almost vanished. "Henry Louis Mencken," he answered, just as quietly.

Naruto leaned forward and captured those smiling lips with his own. And it took his breath away. Kissing Itachi for the movie was so, so _so_ much different than this. Itachi's mouth was so warm and passionate and inviting. So much more tempting than it ever was before. The kiss felt so much more real and special now. The reason? There were many.

This was the first time Naruto ever made the first move to kiss Itachi. Like, _really_ kiss. It wasn't fake. It wasn't acting for an audience. It wasn't forced or uncomfortable. There was no one watching.

It was just him and Itachi. And Itachi was a _fantastic_ kisser. His lips moved hungrily against the kittens and left no space for hesitation or folly. Naruto's heart thrummed painfully against his chest as he felt Itachi deepen the kiss and bury his fingers in the sunshine hair. A shiver ran down his spine, making Naruto push himself against Itachi and making goose bumps rise on his warm skin.

This was beautiful. Naruto had never imagined it would be like this. He never imagined that he would enjoy it as much as he did. It made his heart feel suddenly heavy at the thought of what he was about to do. He suddenly didn't want to go. He didn't want to hurt Itachi this way.

But what other choice was there?

Leaving was the lesser of two evils.

Naruto pulled away from the wet kiss, panting very lightly as he locked his eyes on Itachi's and smiled, running a thumb over the pale mans lips. Itachi's eyes were half-lidded and he shivered slightly at Naruto's touch.

What did this mean? Naruto was too afraid to find out. So he kissed Itachi's forehead and told him it was time for sleep.

Itachi didn't need to be asked twice. After that kiss, after the way Naruto looked at him like that... everything was ok. Nothing and no one was going to take Naruto and Itachi felt himself drown in the heat Naruto's body was giving off. How beautiful. 'Naruto... oh, Naruto... I love you...'

Itachi's muddled mind could only hope he hadn't said that out loud...

...

Naruto fought his way to freedom an hour or so later, making only small movements so as not to alert Itachi. He felt heavy, laden with guilt and grief. Loss. He wanted so badly to stay and kiss Itachi awake in the morning and tell him that it was ok. Admitting that he liked kissing Itachi wasn't so hard anymore. He _wanted_ to kiss Itachi. He _wanted_ those strong arms to hold him like he was important and wanted.

But Naruto had to do this. To keep Sasuke and Itachi safe from his fate, he had to leave. All the poor boy could do was pray that somehow, someway, things would turn out alright. He doubted it, but hey, he could hope, right?

So with this thought racing behind sad sapphire eyes, he wrote a small note and kissed Itachi's lips so gently. A butterfly light kiss. A good bye kiss.

Then he slipped out of Itachi's room and shut the door without a sound before heading down the stairs, mindful of the squeaky stairs. You would think he was a ninja cat with the way he crept through the house, not making any sound that could be heard by human ears. The security outside was still thick and spot lights lined the outside of the yard.

This was the exciting part.

Slipping out of Itachi's sweatpants, Naruto transformed into his orange tabby form and hopped up on the kitchen counter. The kitchen had the smallest window opening and the guards weren't paying attention. He flattened himself down and slid his flexible structure through the tiny gap before dropping down to the ground behind one of the many hedges in the yard. Without a sound of course.

Waiting to time the guards' rounds, he dashed from bush to bush when neither was looking. Close to the edge of the yard, the feline jumped up on the 5 foot fence, balanced precariously for a moment to choose his landing spot, then dropped down with grace that a prize winning, pure bred would be jealous of.

And just like that, the kitten was free. Just like that, he had escaped the only home that ever loved or accepted him and he was on his way to the nightmare he swore he would never return to. Despite the doubt that clouded Naruto's mind, he ran down the winding streets to the dreaded building. All the way, the only thing keeping him from turning tail and running back home was the fact that it was for _them._ It was so Itachi and Sasuke wouldn't be hurt. The brave kitten would endure whatever came his way because he held that knowledge close to heart.

For Sasuke who tried so hard to seek approval yet never getting it from the one who mattered most. Sasuke was so young, so lost, so confused and yet so caring.

For Itachi who gave him a safe home to stay in. A home where he fit in and was cared for. Itachi loved Naruto. Loved him and would do anything for him.

This was for his family.

Straightening his furry shoulders, he trotted to the back alley behind the pet store and took a deep breath. Lifting one, soft white paw, he started patting and clawing the metal to get the attention of the man he knew was inside. The man Naruto loathed and despised. And feared.

However, his pawing only lasted a moment or two. Then a human dropped down into the alley behind Naruto, cutting off the alley exit. Naruto's heart jumped and he made to bolt away but the stranger was faster. Naruto was in a thick black bag before he could even call for help. Thrashing and yowling and hissing were doing nothing to sway his captor and Naruto quickly began to fear.

Just what had he gotten himself into? This wasn't supposed to happen. Would Itachi be able to find him?

No matter what happened, though, Naruto was _not_ going to go down without a fight!

Steadying himself in the cramped little bag, he felt out where those treacherous hands were and latched onto skin through the bag. Claws and fangs ripped, tore and gnashed at anything and everything and he was rewarded when the stranger cried out and dropped the sack. Naruto landed heavily but it took him only a split second to dash out of the bag and run. Sadly, Naruto realized just a second too late that he was inside the pet shop and in an enclosed room with no escape.

"Fuck!" the stranger cried out, holding his bloodied hand close to his chest. Naruto whirled around to face his kidnapper and froze in place when he recognized that dark haired boy from Sasuke's school. The one he met on Halloween who tried to get Naruto to go down into the school's basement. Didn't he say he dressed up as a nudist on strike? Yeah, something dumb like that. What was this kid's name?

Dei? Yui? No, it started with an 'S'. Sai! Yeah, that was the bastard's name, Sai! The creepy guy that kinda looked like Sasuke but not really.

What the _fuck_ was he doing here? Why was he kidnapping him? Was he working with Orochimaru? Just what was going on?

Naruto's wide, blue eyes darted around the room, looking for escape as Sai grit his teeth and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his mutilated hand. There was nothing! _Nothing!_ The only way out was through the door they came in that was behind Sai. If he jumped and transformed just long enough to open the door...

Naruto crouched and pounced, flinging himself over the kneeling Sai and transformed just before he landed, his hand catching the door knob and turning it, throwing the door open. In a flash, he was a cat again and out the door, down the hall, and almost to the exit. His paws made little noise on the linoleum as he flitted through the hallway. He transformed just before skidding into the back door and reach for the handle. Freedom! He was almost free!

However, Naruto blacked out. He touched the handle of the door and everything went black. His body stiffened, his breathing stopped, his muscles contracted painfully and his eyes felt glued open as he collapsed to the cold floor in a great, useless heap.

The synapses in his brain were fried and as his eyes shut involuntarily, he couldn't remember how to breathe...

...

Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe I was finally able to write this climax chapter! Yay so happy.

Just please don't shoot me for how this thing ends... Take a wild guess at what happened to Naruto to make him black out! I wanna see what you guys come up with. (Though it's pretty obvious)

Anyways!

_**Q And A**_

From **Sachiel Angelo**: Why is Neji on Sasuke's list?

_Well, one, Neji is just a royal prick. Two, Neji was Sasuke's rival at school. They were both competing to be the best student. You know? I didn't get a chance to put that in the story because there isn't much history behind them. I only fit it in so you could glimpse the fact that life didn't revolve around Itachi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Sakura and Naruto. _

From **Lanslet**: Is Kyuubi with Orochimaru?

_Well I hope this chapter answers your question. Also, thank you very much for your review. I enjoyed reading what you thought of it. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations despite the stupidly long wait for it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

To **XxLovelyxStitchesxX**: _Thank you so much for the review and I'm so terribly sorry for the wait. I hope the new chapter makes up for it! I did my best to explain where Kyuubi came from and what happened for his childhood. More detail comes later, I promise! That line with Kyuubi flipping his hair does remind me of the snobby hair-flip thing but Kyuubi is too much of a scary mischief maker than a snob! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to what you have to say!_

To **souldew**: _I must admit I had to giggle to myself while reading your review. I thought it was just adorable the way you threw in a second thought in brackets after a sentence. Thank you for the smile and I hope your suspense has been thwarted by the main climax chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Enjoy!_

To **AncientKyuubi**: _I am so glad you enjoy this story enough to keep coming back! Thanks for the cookie! I hope you enjoy the latest edition to Imprisonment! I look forward to hearing from you!_

**And to everyone else to reviewed my story, thank you all so much and I hope you continue to enjoy this story! I look forward to hearing from you all!**

**TLC**


	15. Prisoner

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from **chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. Just when Naruto starts loving his home and the Uchiha family, a nasty visit from an old pet owner throws things askew. Naruto finally admits his past and is haunted by an old peice of it. The deadline has come. How far will Orochimaru go to get Naruto back? How far will Naruto go to protect the family he loves?

Here we go!

**Chapter 14 – Prisoner**

Itachi knew something was off the second his brain started waking up. The bed felt a little empty... a little cold... it was missing something. His foggy mind fought to determine what was off with this picture. All he really remembered was sharing a blissful kiss with Naruto and falling asleep listening to the steady thrum of the boys heart.

So what was wrong?

With an annoyed groan, he forced his crimson eyes open. What he saw wasn't what he thought he _should _see. He was expecting to see the wonderful sunshine hair, the perfect tanned skin covering the muscled back he loved so much, the soft, folded ears that twitched in sleep, the steady rise and fall of warm breath.

But that wasn't what he saw. Instead, the other side of his bed was empty and on Naruto's pillow there was a tiny folded note with Itachi's name on it. Itachi's heart clenched painfully in shock and fear; Naruto was _always_ there to wake up with him. So where was he?

Itachi felt more awake as he sat up abruptly and snatched the note from the pillow. He unfolded it with shaky fingers and he began to read as panic filled him.

'_Tachi,_

_I don't know what else to do right now... I'm terrified. I'm sick with fear. I vowed to myself I'd never go back willingly. God knows I would much rather be spending my time with you and Sasuke and I'd love to be there now to wake up with you. _

_But I find myself extremely conflicted. I want to stay. More than anything. However, I know that if I don't go, Orochimaru won't just be sending emails and letters. I've seen what he can do, Itachi. I would never forgive myself if I stayed out of selfishness and watched my loved ones get hurt because of it. _

_I'm so sorry, 'Tachi. I left to keep you safe. I really hope you won't get angry or hate me for my actions but leaving was the lesser of two evils, if you know what I mean. _

_I know leaving was probably stupid and I am going to hate myself once he gets his hands on me but..._

_Maybe this will be for the better? I don't know how it's going to work out but I know it will. _

_You promised me, 'Tachi, that you would be the first one I see. You said you would come for me. _

_I'll be waiting for you. _

_Naruto_

Itachi's heart nearly stopped as he tore the covers off and jumped from the bed. He dressed as fast as he could then had to pause. What to do? If Itachi got the police involved, something might go wrong to reveal Naruto's true identity. But taking on Orochimaru, and whoever else he had hired, alone wouldn't be a good idea either. Itachi was fit and strong, but he was sure he could easily be over-run.

He couldn't bring a force but he couldn't be alone...

Where did that leave him? Every minute he spent pondering, rereading Naruto's note, was a moment more that he was in the filthy clutches of that bastard at the pet shop. For once in his life, Itachi was completely flustered. What to _do?_

He ran his fingers through his black hair and started pacing, Naruto's note still in hand. He needed help but none of this would make any sense to an outsider. He wasn't even entirely sure he could trust his ever loyal bodyguard, Kisame, with Naruto's secret. So what then?

And to tie off the entire day, Mikoto was set to come back today. Just peachy...

Itachi couldn't explain it; he had never felt this lost in his entire life. Never had he not known what to do. With an anguished groan, he sat on the foot of his bed, staring at Naruto's note. His childish scrawl of writing covered the page and Itachi couldn't help but feel extremely angry all of a sudden.

He had implemented security on constant watches, he had kept Sasuke and Naruto and himself locked up the house... there was no way harm could have come to the Neko if he had just stayed. Naruto should have stayed! Orochimaru would have been powerless to do anything if the idiot had just had faith in the security Itachi placed here.

_Why didn't he stay! _

'_left to keep you safe. I really hope you won't get angry or hate me for my actions but...'_

How could Itachi _not_ be angry? Was Naruto _that_ _silly_ as to think he should go back willingly because it was '_the lesser of two evils'?_

Itachi stood up suddenly and opened his bedroom door. He needed someone to come with him. Some one he could trust. While he didn't trust anyone, he trusted his little brother.

It was about time Sasuke learned the truth about the family cat.

...

Naruto groaned painfully. He didn't know what happened. What was going on. All he knew was that he hurt and he hurt _bad_. When he tried to open his eyes they stung painfully and he couldn't see much through the fog. His brain felt like mush and he found he couldn't think very clearly at all. Even his ears felt numb and deafened. Muffled. He couldn't move much either but he realized that his hand ached horribly as did his foot for some strange reason. It felt... burnt?

He didn't know where he was, what time it was...not even the day. All the poor 19-year-old boy knew was that he hurt and he wasn't comfortable, wherever he was.

Honestly, he didn't even care at the moment. His brain was too muddled to make sense of anything right now and Naruto thought it was a miracle that he could still figure out how to breathe.

This went on for hours. He knew he passed out several times because each time he woke up he felt a _little_ bit better. Eventually, Naruto could feel his muscles flexing; he could even open his eyes without them feeling like they were on fire. His brain didn't hurt much either but he noticed the pain in his left hand and foot never faded.

With a moan, he finally lifted his heavy head to look around. He felt confused for a moment as he tried to register where he might be. It didn't feel like he should be here. It felt wrong. And there was a strange stench in the room that hurt his sensitive nose.

The room was cold and bare of any furnishings or any color. It was the dark grey concrete common of an unfinished basement. Naruto figured he was sitting in the middle of the room facing the only door. At one point, he tried to stand or move or _anything_ to help him stretch his cramped and tight muscles and that's when he discovered he was tied tightly to a chair. His arms were behind the back of it and his shoulders were tied tightly back. His thighs were tied to the seat of the chair and his legs were bound just as tightly to the legs of the chair.

No wonder he felt so uncomfortable before. He hated sleeping upright...

But why was he tied to a chair in a basement he didn't recognize?

He leaned his head back against the back of the chair and tried taking a few deep breaths to soothe and calm him. Maybe if he tried to relax, he could remember just what exactly had happened. The neko closed his blue eyes and tried to clear his mind, only thinking of what happened before the hurt.

He remembered his months with Itachi and Sasuke... acting for the movie... telling Itachi about his past... seeing his brother on the street... kissing Itachi... Naruto felt a faint blush creep up on his cheeks but he pushed that thought aside.

The letter from Orochimaru... the heightened security at home...Sasuke's fight at school. Then he remembered being cooped up in the Uchiha Mansion for a few days. The deadline for the letter had come up...

Naruto's heart sank as he realized with a heavy heart that he had snuck out... he left Itachi a note saying sorry and he had left. He wanted to protect the Uchiha brothers from the unknown horrors Orochimaru could do.

So what then? Fighting to remember, he recalled coming up to the pet shop. Then...oh! Sai, that creep from Sasuke's school had been there! He remembered being stuffed in a bag and he fought to get out. He ran for it.

After that, Naruto's mind got a little fuzzy. What happened? Was he hit? Shocked? Did he get hit by a tranquilizer and not realize it? No... that wouldn't make sense... then why did his hand and foot hurt so much?

With an exhausted sigh, he hung his head and grimaced as his stomach growled and heaved, informing Naruto that he hadn't eaten in a long time.

So... he was at the Pet Shop then? Well...poop...

''_tachi... you better be on your way here...'_

...

"What in the world are you talking about?" the younger boy accused, worried that his brother might be high.

"Sasuke, you need to believe me...Naruto is a half-human, half-cat hybrid with the ability to transform at will. Didn't you find it odd they had the same name? The same personality? Why Naruto had to wear a cap at all times? It was to hide his ears." Itachi tried desperately to convince his younger brother of the very thing Itachi had himself thought to be crazy some months ago.

"I'd believe it if I saw it," Sasuke grunted, not happy to have been woken up for something this silly.

"I'd be more than willing to show you, Sasuke, but Naruto left! He went back to the Pet shop to Orochimaru. I've already explained all this!" Itachi was feeling annoyed now. He was wasting precious time. There was no telling what was happening to Naruto even at this very moment. He had to grit his teeth and force the thought from his mind before he blew up.

This wasn't easy to deal with. Where would they even start? What in the world could they do?

"Ok, lets say you're telling the truth... what are we going to do? Why not call the Police?" Sasuke sighed, feeling equally annoyed.

"If the Police somehow found out Naruto's secret, not only would we not get him back, but he would be handed off to some secret government lab for testing. This is something we have to do ourselves."

"Ok... so what's the plan of attack?" Sasuke rolled his black eyes.

Itachi really had no idea. All he knew was that he had to get to Naruto and he had to get there _now._

The man shook his head and walked out of Sasuke's room, "Alright... if you don't believe me, I'll do this on my own."

Sasuke frowned. He had never seen Itachi act this way before. Was he that crazy? Or was he actually telling the truth? Which ever it was, Sasuke leapt out of bed and dressed quickly. Itachi had never lied to him once or given him reason not to trust him.

Besides, he couldn't let his foolish brother go out on his own.

...

"Fuck you," Kyuubi growled darkly, pulling fiercly at his bound hands. He couldn't believe this was happening!

"Now now, Kyuubi... you lived in the tunnels for years and worked with plenty of shady people. You walked right into this all on your own," Orochimaru mocked with a satisfied grin in place. Kyuubi had been so easy to fool! Just like his brother.

"You're one sick puppy, Orochimaru...once I get out of here,"

"You'll what? Waltz into the public and announce what you are and why you were kidnapped? Good luck," Orochimaru chuckled. He knew he had the upper hand. He planned all this so that was exactly what would happen when everything tied up nicely. He would have no disturbances and could go about business as usual. Only this time he had another toy to help him earn some extra cash.

"You used me to turn my brother in! Just to be some fucking sex slave for your enjoyment? You're a fucking degenerate!" Kyuubi yelled, tears in his golden eyes.

"And you're a freak of nature. We all have our flaws," Orochimaru chuckled and started walking away. Ah, the feeling of control... of power... it was intoxicating. Yes. He had his little Naru-chan back but he also had this bonus piece of meat to add to his collection.

Kyuubi's golden eyes, dirty blonde hair, reddish-orange fur, tanned skin, lean muscles. He was a lot broader and muscular than Naruto. Though Naruto was by no means weak or unfit, his brother was just a bigger version. Although it was a little sad that Kyuubi didn't have the same cute whisker scars on his cheeks as Naruto but he was gorgeous enough.

Once he broke him in, he would be a wonderful 'pet'.

Now, onto business. He still needed to deal with Sai and Naruto. Once that was done, Orochimaru could relax a bit. Mind you, he would have to stay on his toes for a while. He knew that Itachi would come looking, demanding to have Naruto back.

Lucky for Orochimaru though, he had a hideout away from his Pet Shop where he kept his special creatures. This is where he was now. It was a wonderful hideout. Underground and well hidden, also protected by a few lackies he hired and his good friend, Yakushi Kabuto.

How wonderful... everything was going according to plan so far! And once the problem with the Uchiha's was dealt with, Orochimaru could sit back and revel in his newly earned glory and cash. Once he raked enough in, he might have enough to clean up a bit and try for something bigger! Maybe get to a different city with a whole new crowd ready to be amazed by Orochimaru's special band of misfits.

But! Now, see here, he was getting ahead of himself! Of course all that would come in time but he had to focus on the now. And right now, he was looking into the dank cell with a limp and tired looking half-cat, half-boy.

Now where was Sai? Probably sulking about his damned hand... typical! Orochimaru rolled his pallid eyes. He just _had_ to do everything himself, hmm? No one was reliable these days!

...

Itachi didn't know much about guns. The Uchiha thought they were unnesessary things seeing as he and his family had never had a need for one. While Kisame carried one on his hip at all times, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku nor Sasuke had never been in such danger that would necessitate using one.

This situation, however, was definately a cause for great concern. So Itachi took the little Firestorm .22 out of his office desk drawer and checked the 10-round magazine. It was full. Itachi only hoped he wouldn't need to use it. But he still checked to see if the safety was on before shoving it the waistband of his jeans in the back. He let his shirt cover it and felt the cool metal pressing against his skin and for some reason that sent a massive shock through him.

He swayed slightly but stayed upright. Naruto... really was gone...he was gone and at the hands of a sick, twisted, sadist prick who had sold the kitten to begin with...

"Itachi? Are you ok?" Sasuke asked nervously, suddenly feeling more afraid now.

Itachi hated guns. He had a liscence to carry one but he never did... to see his brother handling it and actually in a state of mind where he might use it was truely terrifying. Was Itachi really truely telling the truth about all this hub-bub about Naruto? He must be.

The older of the two nodded and pulled out another gun. It was a lot smaller than Itachi's Firestorm but it was a gun all the same. He handed it over, hesitantly to Sasuke. It was a little KAHR P380. "It's a six shot. Here's the second magazine," Itachi tossed the full magazine at him and Sasuke tucked it in his pocket, feeling his heartbeat sped up erratically.

"This isn't right, Itachi... this shouldn't be happening... I can't kill anybody!" Sasuke babbled, which was _so_ unlike him. But fear tends to do things to people.

"Nothing is right about this, Sasuke. And hopefully with luck, these are only decorations... we shouldn't have to fire them at all." But despite his 'encouraging' words, Itachi still showed Sasuke where the safety was before heading downstairs.

Sasuke tucked the lightweight gun into his pants, like his brother, before heading downstairs too. Doubts and questions were starting to crowd and press down in his brain but the fear kept them from bubbling to his thight, pale lips as he followed his brother in the garage.

Just what was going on?

...

Bleach... that was the stench that was assaulting his poor nostrils. Bleach. Layers and layers of watered down bleach. The room was so covered in bleach that it was giving Naruto a massive headache. Grimly he wondered if you could suffocate from the fumes?

Maybe... he _was_ feeling kinda dizzy. But that could be a multitude of other things. Such as stress, fear, sadness, confusion, hurt, uncomfortable... anything could be the cause.

But he thought the bleach was a big factor, despite all the other things.

He frowned and tried to breath slowly and focus. Why would someone cover the room in bleach? It smelled as if the room itself had been taken and dunked in a massive tub of bleach and left to soak for a few days... What was the purpose of that?

Then he felt his heart sink painfully into his stomach. Blood... bleach was used to clean up blood and disinfect...

Just what had he gotten himself into? Why didn't he stay with Itachi at home, safe in his house with security patrolling the grounds constantly?

Why, why, _why?_

He felt a sob wrack his chest as he hung his head again. Why was he so stupid? What if Itachi really couldn't come for him? What if Itachi got hurt looking for him? What if Orochimaru kidnapped him too?

_Dammit! _Naruto cursed himself. _Damn, Naruto! You're so _dumb!_ He's gonna come for you and Orochimaru will just get him then! You should have stayed home! _

He felt tears pour down his cheeks and he felt fear creeping its way into his heart. _Itachi...please don't come for me..._

...

Sai winced as Orochimaru rewrapped the bandage on his shredded hand. Naruto had really gotten him good and did a fair bit of damage. Sai didn't complain though. He never made a sound as the pet shop owner pulled roughly on the bandages and secured them with medical tape.

"Are you ready to see your new toy? He's awake now," Orochimaru asked as he packed his medical supplies away.

Again, Sai didn't mutter a word; only nodded and stood, craddling his damaged left hand against his chest. Orochimaru led the way back down the confusing hallways to the corridor that held numerous rooms. All these rooms, totalling about 12 or so, looked identical with the thick, rusty, metal doors securely latched and locked from the outside. Each door had a tiny, barred window to see the occupants inside.

Each room was vaguely similar and Sai realized how organized Orochimaru was. This entire floor reeked of bleach and each room was bare of any furnishings except for what was needed.

For example, in one room there was a little girl with her black hair in cute pigtails and the brightest green eyes. When Sai had looked into her room, the only furniture in her dank cell were plastic folding chairs and a pair of strange looking plastic cuffs secured firmly around her wrists. Orochimaru assured Sai she wasn't a danger as long as those cuffs were on her.

In another room, a few doors down from the little girl, was a sad little creature that Sai couldn't help but marvel at. Orochimaru had tried his best to alter the DNA of this child and give it wings. It didn't work well. The creature, as it was unidentifiable by gender, was huddled in a corner with a blanket. It's little baby wings were bent, crooked, and tattered as if it had been mauled by an animal.

Only a few of these 12 rooms were filled with other strange occupants and Sai didn't want to know much more about it than he needed. What he was here for, in this uncomfortable place, was Naruto. The beautiful, captivating hybrid that he had spotted and heard about almost a year ago.

Yes, indeed...Sai had heard by word of mouth about Orochimaru and the queer little pet shop he owned and his many marvels and freaks of nature. Many just came to see the oddities and paid good money to see them first hand. But then there where the lucky few who had enough money to go in to see and touch and talk with the creatures. Then there were the elite few who paid a small fortune to do more than touch and talk...

And Naruto had come up on that "Elite" list.

While it was disappointing that Naruto had already been corrupted and defiled in such a way, Sai couldn't help but think of an old quote from William Blake, a British poet, "Every harlot was a virgin once." It somewhat comforted Sai to know that Naruto was not in his position by choice and he still held some semblance of innocence in his child-like mind.

But it was not a comfort, however, to know that Orochimaru wasn't willing to give Naruto to Sai permanantly. The selfish prig wanted to keep Naruto to have a constant source of income filling his green pockets. Sai was somewhat upset about this but he had been willing to buy some time for him to have Naruto for a short while anyways.

Today was Sunday, November 15... Sai would get to have Naruto till the 26th. That is twelve days. Twelve days to ravish the tempermental blonde hybrid and have him all to himself. Maybe there was a way Sai could sneak Naruto out and hide him away from Orochimaru so he wouldn't have to give the boy back...

But that was for later thought. At the moment, he was standing in front of that open, metal door, looking at the only occupant. The black haired boy could tell that the small electrocution Naruto recieved had definitely taken its toll as the boy still looked a bit dazed, confused, and his muscles looked stiff. Mind you, that could be from being tied to a chair for over a day...

Those blue eyes though! Those crystalline eyes that shined and glistened with confusion, hurt and hatred... Sai would give anything to see them shine with love and appreciation when they looked at him. But that would take time... Sai would teach Naruto to love him... he would teach Naruto what it felt like to be worshipped and not dragged through the mud and treated like a roadhouse whore.

Time...Naruto would learn in time...

...

Ok! So I know it's been quite sometime and I bet some of you are just about ready to kill me for leaving you at the climactic part of the story!

Good news! I wrote a whole chapter! Haha

Anyways, I hope this helps progress the story and answers some questions you guys may have had. I made this one a little longer. Please let me know if you like the way it was written. **Did you like the way I transitioned from party to party? Like from Naruto, to Orochimaru, to Itachi and Sasuke, to Naruto etc? Did you like seeing the story from different angles? Let me know? **

**Q & A**

From **black moon inu** : _Though is his brother going to find out he was used and will they end up as real brothers? _

As you can see in this chapter, Kyuubi does realize now he was used and is actually quite upset about it. But I can't answer your other question because that might ruin future chapters! So please keep reading to find out!

From** Lanslet**_: Is Sasuke going to end up with someone? (if so, I hope not Kyuubi...I don't have anything against them, but don't thing the pairing works out)_

Sasuke WILL end up with someone and at this point I'm not sure who. It's been a little 50/50 on a few pairings so I will definately keep your opinion in mind as I make up the final results. I'm also really happy with your review. I'm glad I made your day and are enjoying the chapters. I hope you keep reading

From **Echo Uchiha**: _is__Sasu gonna make out with Neji? that would be HAWT!_

Haha, I appreciate your enthusiasm but I think only you and one other person have expressed an interest in a SasuNeji pairing. Due to its unpopularity, it probably won't happen! Sorry, my friend, but maybe who is paired with with still make you happy and keep reading

And to my ever loyal reader **XxLovelyxStitchesxX**: Thank you so much for your review. I always enjoy reading your random messages and really make me enjoy writing this story for you and others just as enthusiastic. To answer your questions, no, Sasuke will NOT be paired with Karen. I have a great dislike for her and never thought for one second she would be paired with our young Uchiha. And Itachi and Sasuke are indeed quite hurt, Itachi more so, and will be in for a rough time trying to rescue our favorite blonde! But no worries, this story has a happy ending! Please keep reading and I hope enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

**And to everyone else who reviewed and expressed their love and opinions for this story, I thank you muchly! Please keep reading and reviewing my readers and I shall update once again, hopefully sooner now since school is over! YAY ME!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	16. The Plan

**Imprisonment **

Currently an idea I adopted from **chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story Summary:** Itachi's parents wanted him to find a pet to care for to help him with his depression. He really didn't want one, but what were his choices? So when he went to go pick out an animal he found himself strangely compelled to actually take one home (go figure) and grows to like it more than he realizes.

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. Just when Naruto starts loving his home and the Uchiha family, a nasty visit from an old pet owner throws things askew. Naruto finally admits his past and is haunted by an old peice of it. The deadline has come. How far will Orochimaru go to get Naruto back? And just how much is Naruto willing to go through to save the man he loves?

Here we go!

**Chapter 15 – The Plan **

Breathe in, breathe out...breathe in, breathe out... Focus. Stay calm. The answers would come in time. All he had to do was wait. But then, he never really was one for waiting. Breathe in, breathe out. He knew he would just end up hurting himself if he tried anything. Though knowing that didn't make the waiting any easier. Patience is a virtue, or so they say. Too bad he really didn't have any. Since he had been able to wake up and stay awake, the poor neko was only getting more and more aggitated and antsy. Naruto's hand and foot still burned but it didn't take his mind off of the situation. He felt his stomach and heart constrict painfully in apprehension. The boy felt nauseous and woozy from not eating or drinking. The smell of bleach and disinfectant burned his sensitive nose and gave him a massive headache.

Breathe in, breathe out...

Naruto wanted out. He was so exhausted and stressed that all he wanted to do was lie down. Being tied to a chair with nothing to look at but a door was one of the most uncomfortable things he was ever put through. A heavy sigh escaped his chapped lips as he lifted his head. The neko opened his hazy blue eyes halfway and looked at the door.

"Hello?" he croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse. His rough voice echoed off the bare walls. He twitched his tail in irritation. Clearing his throat, he tried again, "Hello?" With his voice echoing back, Naruto's anger flared. "You can't keep me here forever!" he called out weakly. Ugh...his head felt heavy again. Another sigh.

Breathe in, breathe out...

...

Monday

Another day. It was cloudy and dark in the morning. Understandable though, being the middle of November. Though the chill of the air did not stop one determined Uchiha. The day before, Itachi had gone to the pet shop to confront Orochimaru but found the damn place closed. Itachi had tried to scout the area to break in or find a car or anything. The shop was sealed tight; there were no cars and no sign of movement in the shop for hours. Nothing.

Of course the inactivity drove the older brother mad with worry and heartache. If not at the pet shop then _where?_ Where would Orochimaru be?

So Itachi decided to find out. Monday morning, bright and early, he made his appearance at the police station and ordered a background check and everything else they would have on Orochimaru. Building permits, birth certificate, loans, credit cards, mortgages, cell phone or landlines; Itachi asked for everything he could get his hands on. It all cost him a pretty penny but it would all be worth it. He just wanted his little kitten back.

Naruto... if Naruto was hurt in any way... heads would roll...

...

How had it all come to this? How had things gone from bad to total shit storm? Why had things gone the way they had? Kyuubi just didn't understand. He didn't understand why Orochimaru had come looking for him. He didn't understand why Orochimaru had told him to get Naruto to go with him. He didn't understand how Naruto was still alive after their mother had abandoned him. Kyuubi was genuinely confused. He didn't understand this world at all.

He was known as The Fox! Kyuubi was one to be feared and respected! The Fox was a name that was not used lightly. Kyuubi was a deadly weapon, not a toy! He was not a fool and certainly _nobody_ claimed him. He was his own identity.

The reddish-orange hybrid growled menacingly as he paced back and forth in his little holding cell. Pissed off. Tired. Worried.

Kyuubi never meant to do his brother harm. He never would have agreed to help that snake if he knew Naruto would have ended up here. Poor Naruto. Kyuubi stopped his pacing and leaned back against the cold wall and slid down till he was sitting on the equally cold floor. The neko ran his long, thin, tanned fingers through his rough, sandy blonde hair with a heavy sigh. Naruto...

It was nice to know his little brother was still alive after all this time. Then again, after what Kyuubi just found out, maybe Naruto would have been better off dead. Orochimaru had told Kyuubi about how the poor boy was found. The snake explained how he found the boy and what he turned that boy into. He told Kyuubi every bloody detail of what people wanted from Naruto. The money made from selling him made Kyuubi sick.

He had dealt with dealers and prostitutes and pimps before. But all those people were there by some choice or another. Naruto had been forced into this life just because he was an odd misfit that people paid to see.

Kyuubi shivered with dread. Poor Naruto. He looked so happy when he was with that Uchiha family. The boy was making such a great life for himself. Acting in a movie, going out and making friends, it even looked like Naruto was in love with the older Uchiha. Itachi, was it? And Orochimaru, with Kyuubi and Sai's help, took all that away. They ruined it all out of complete and total selfishness. Orochimaru wanted Naruto to line his bottomless pockets with green. Sai wanted Naruto to himself for the same reason Itachi did; he fell in love at first sight.

And Kyuubi? Kyuubi just wanted his long lost brother. He wanted to be a part of his little brothers' life and look out for him and be a family. He wanted a chance to be special and important to someone.

The neko huffed and moaned in frustration. If only Kyuubi could get out! He would set Naruto free. He would gladly give Naruto his life back and kill the criminal mastermind who made Naruto suffer. Anything to ease his little brothers' suffering.

Someone knocked on Kyuubi's cell door and the neko looked up tiredly. There was no motivation left to draw upon. No will to stand and fight since the day before when he was tazed and drugged.

The cell door opened and Sai stepped in, dressed all in black. Kyuubi took note of the bandage still wrapped around his hand. Naruto had done quite a number on him and that made Kyuubi proud. What a fighter that boy was!

Sai closed the door behind him and moved in until he was standing in front of the sitting neko. "Hey," Sai smiled that stupid fake smile of his that Kyuubi hated. Kyuubi grunted his reply. Sai frowned slightly before kneeling down so he was eye level with Kyuubi. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"Transform...Naruto is still tied up and Orochimaru won't let me in to see him. Till then, you are all I've got. Transform."

Kyuubi's golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "What makes you think I'll do anything for you?" he growled.

Sai paused and contemplated this for a moment. Then he sighed and moved to sit beside Kyuubi. "I'm not sure what I want any more."

This took Kyuubi by surprise. He glared at Sai for a moment and tried to gauge how to react. "What do you mean?"

"I want Naruto but Orochimaru isn't letting me see him despite all the money I paid. Now, when ever I just look in to see him...he looks so unhappy and worn out. Hopeless I think is the word for it. I didn't want that..." he spoke softly, his inky gaze fixed on his bandaged hand.

Kyuubi looked at the door for a moment. He could empathize. He was in the same place as Sai. He wanted Naruto but now saw that his selfishness put Naruto in a place he wasn't supposed to be. Shameful. "It's your own fault. You sought out Orochimaru for his help so you knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Yes but I never wanted to hurt Naruto in the process. He deserves better than this."

"You are just as bad as the people who paid to use him...he _was_ happy before any of us intervened. He _did_ have a good life. Now we took it away, Sai. The only way to fix this mistake now is to let Naruto go."

Sai went silent for a moment before answering again. "I don't know if I can do that."

Kyuubi grinned humourlessly, "Well you've pretty much ruined any chance you had of him liking you."

Another sigh from the dark haired boy, "Fair enough."

...

Orochimaru was sitting at his desk upstairs when Sai found him. The old man was shuffling through papers and muttering to himself in hushed tones. Pathetic. Sai thought he was absolutely pathetic. Greedy, selfish, self centered, egotistical, condescending, arrogant and every other bad word out there. Sai felt compelled by a strange urge to strangle this man. But the boy controlled that urge. He needed to; for Naruto's sake.

The misfit owner sat hunched over his desk, long black hair falling in his face as he punched numbers into his calculator and scribbled down his findings. He didn't notice Sai intil the 19-year-old boy stood in front of the polished oak desk.

"Ah, Sai, what can I do for you?" Orochimaru asked, quite business-like with only a short glance up.

Sai took a deep breath, "I wish you would hold up your end of the deal. I paid good money to have Naruto to myself yet you keep him locked up."

Orochimaru stopped what he was doing to look up and lace his fingers loosely together. "Sai...dear boy, we have discussed this. When Naruto has finally stopped deluding himself and stopped fighting us, you can have him."

"He isn't fighting; he's tied to a chair dying of dehydration and starvation. Let me see him," Sai demanded, feeling determined to save the poor tabby.

Eyebrows rose as Orochimaru gazed calmly at Sai. "My, my, someone is hasty." He contemplated something for a moment before smiling coldly and standing. "Then come. He is rightfully yours after all. Let us go see this poor kitten."

They moved silently through the house and down the stairs. The basement looked completely normal with carpets and furnishings. But it was behind a secret door hidden beneath an old war tapestry where things changed. Carpet turned to concrete. Warm, burgundy walls turned to stone cold grey. The tick of a grandfather clock was droned out by the sobs of tortured creatures.

Sai shivered as he padded down the unforgiving hallway to the cell door he knew Naruto was behind. His heart raced. Though he had to stay calm. Orochimaru agreed to let Sai see Naruto but there was no telling what this monster would do.

The pair paused before the door for a moment. "You sure you want this?"

"Yes."

Orochimaru unlocked the metal door and swung it open. There he sat; poor Naruto. Blonde hair clung to his sweaty face. His eyes were closed, his chapped lips were parted and drawing ragged breaths. His lithe, tanned body was shivering with cold sweat and he sat limply in his chair. Like he didn't even have the energy to sit up or breathe.

Sai flared with anger. What was the purpose of hurting Naruto like this?

"This is to break him," Orochimaru spoke like he read Sai's mind, "Makes him more obedient and willing to listen to whatever you have to say." Orochimaru smiled as if remembering a related event, similar to this. Sai had no doubt that he had done this to some poor soul before.

Orochimaru moved past Sai and into the room, circling around the unconscious Naruto. "There is something appealing about a weak animal. You wanna help them. You want to make them better and draw out their good side," Orochimaru spoke, reaching out a long, slender hand to pet and stroke Naruto's head and skin. "But in the back of your mind, you are constantly aware of just how dangerous that animal is. You still don't want to give it up though. So you break it," he grinned. "You break it down and tame it and make it love you unconditionally."

Naruto stirred as he felt Orochimaru touching him. "Ita...chi..." he rasped. He did not have the energy to open his eyes, though, or to move.

"You see... he is still not broken. You must take everything away from him that gives him hope. Then you give him only what he needs and you are suddenly the most important thing in the world. He will think you are giving him everything. But this feral feline isn't there yet. You still must break him, Sai." The snake moved back to where Sai was standing at the door. In the blink of an eye, the man grabbed Sai's hair, threw him to the ground at Naruto's naked feet, pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sai. "Break him."

Sai huffed and pulled himself up so he was on his hands and knees. He looked away from the naked, vulnerable tabby to the snake.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you break your pet so you can have him sooner. Break him!" Orochimaru demanded. When Sai looked confused, the man grinned and made a rude gesture. Then Sai understood. His black eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, sending his short black hair flying.

"Isn't it what you wanted him for to begin with?" Orochimaru taunted. "Make no mistake, Sai; I knew what you were planning from the beginning. Now, by doing this, I can break two at once. Now," he took the safety off and cocked his gun, pointing it at Naruto, "break him or he dies."

...

It was terribly cold outside. Cold and biting even as his body warmed up from running. It was no easy task trying to find people in the dark. Granted, his animal eyesight was a huge help but it could only do so much if you were looking for one specific person in the whole city. But he tried anyways. He had to. Kyuubi had even transformed into his cat form so he could move faster. If he couldn't find Itachi soon, Naruto would be in real trouble. So Kyuubi ran hard, scanning and searching the streets and stores for the Uchiha.

His paws barely made a sound as he dashed through throngs of people. He could hear people yell and shout at him but he had no time to pay attention. His red-orange fur flew around him as he sped past. It wasn't long before he reached the Uchiha mansion. Kyuubi skidded to a halt when he saw the massive amount of security and police surrounding the mansion and grounds. Golden eyes flicked to the cluster of bushes, trimmed and hedged and perfectly placed around the gated yard. Trotting casually, Kyuubi made his way to the bushes and slipped into their cover. Grateful for this piece of luck, he slunk ever closer to the mansion. Always aware of the guards, he plodded along to the side and into the shadows. Using his slender agility, he hopped onto a pile of equipment to a window. He transformed very briefly to open the window just enough for him to slide in in his tiny, furry form.

Once inside, he darted around the house, howling and mewling, looking for the Uchiha he knew could help him. It only took a moment for him to catch attention. A door upstairs slammed open and two pairs of feet pounded down the stairs. "Naruto?" Kyuubi waited.

When the two men reached Kyuubi and stopped in their tracks, Kyuubi felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders. He found them!

Itachi looked haggard, thin and wan. Unkempt. Like he hadn't done anything for himself since Naruto went missing. That was 3 days ago. Kyuubi noted the dark circles under the daringly hopeful, crimson eyes. "You aren't Naruto," the voice was not Itachi's. The owner of the second voice was a boy who looked similar to Itachi. While age and appearances were different, Kyuubi could tell they were brothers and shared their grief about losing Naruto. Figuring this must be Sasuke, Kyuubi deemed it safe.

In a brilliant flash of light, Kyuubi transformed into his human form. Itachi didn't seem bothered by it at all, which was understandable, but Sasuke's jaw dropped and his tired eyes lit up. "Holy shit!"

Kyuubi knew he was naked, a fact not missed by his spectators, but he didn't mind. His tail and ears twitched as he looked at Itachi.

"I'm Kyuubi, Naruto's brother."

"Oh God, Itachi, you weren't kidding," Sasuke gasped in complete disbelief.

"I don't have much time. I know where Orochimaru is hiding. I can take you there if we hurry. Naruto and Sai were in a tight spot when I left." Kyuubi explained quickly.

"Sai? Sai was a part of this?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Kyuubi demanded, getting antsy and impatient.

Itachi ran back upstairs but quickly came back down carrying two sets of clothes. One he tossed at Kyuubi and the other he kept with him for Naruto. Kyuubi took the hint and dressed quickly. The clothes fit nicely so he nodded and headed for the front door. Itachi, however, lead the trio to the garage and they all climbed into Itachi's black Dodge Nitro.

Itachi tried to remain as impassive and calm as he possibly could but on the inside he was dying with anticipation and worry. His nerves were screaming with tension. Every fibre of his being wanted to be there with Naruto already. Turning on his SUV, Itachi gripped the wheel with white knuckles and took off, ferociously tearing down the streets following Kyuubi's directions.

Before Kyuubi had come, Itachi and Sasuke had been looking over the papers Itachi had ordered from the police. There were many files on Orochimaru but none had been helpful for finding him. It had occured to Itachi that he may have been using a false identity or had someone else pay for things so it wouldn't be traced back to him. Itachi had started losing hope.

Until Kyuubi showed. Itachi wasn't positive if he was willing to trust Kyuubi or not but he was at his wits end and just about out of logic and patience. Whether it was a trap or not didn't matter. Kyuubi was taking Itachi to either Orochimaru or Naruto. Either one was acceptable, Itachi just wanted a chance. A chance to either beat the crap out of that snake or a chance to go straight to Naruto and prove to the boy that Itachi would always come for him.

"Here," Kyuubi pointed to a ramshackle brick building to the right. It was a two-storey home with an unkempt yard and a crumbling fence. Dirty. Scary. Haunted. Looking at it would make anyone shiver with fear. Itachi pulled over and parked. Turning off the truck, Itachi took a deep breath and looked at Kyuubi then Sauske.

"You ready?"

Kyuubi looked determined. Mind set. His full lips were set in a grim, firm line. Ready. His fluffy reddish-orange ears were pressed flat against his sandy brown mop of hair. The neko clenched his jaw and twitched his tail, mentally planning out what would happen and what he would do.

Sasuke looked completely lost. Dumbfounded. He was probably still processing the fact that Kyuubi was a half-cat, half-human hybrid. But now was not the time to sit there flabbergasted. Sasuke could have time to think it all over later when they had rescued Naruto and were safe at home.

"So, what's the plan?"

...

It didn't take long for the trio to make their way into the building. Kyuubi figured that Orochimaru and Sai were still down in the basement so they didn't hesitate to sneak through the house. While the outside was decrepit and crumbling, the inside was nicely furnished and quite modern. It was obvious that Orochimaru was raking in the money from his disgusting endeavours and investments.

Getting into the basement was another task though. So Itachi stationed Sasuke at the top of the stairs with his gun ready and strict instructions to shoot anyone who came up without warning.

Kyuubi made his way down first, checking and scouting the area. There was no sign of anyone in the comfortable seating room. Kyuubi motioned for Itachi to follow as he made his way to the old war tapestry.

"Everything is behind this door," Kyuubi whispered, grabbing the door handle. Itachi pulled out his gun and took the safety off, readying himself for the chaos that was going to follow. His heart was beating erratically. His hands were damp with cold sweat. During this entire kidnapping, Itachi held little to no regard for himself. All he had been thinking about was Naruto and getting the boy home safe.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he nodded stiffly to Kyuubi and tensed to leap in through the door. Just before Kyuubi yanked open the door, the muzzle of a cold gun was pressed to the back of Itachi's head and a smug voice spoke.

"Shame. I thought you would have been smarter than to go through the house without searching for danger."

Kyuubi whipped around and knocked the gun out of the strangers hand before throwing a punch. The stranger caught it and easily twisted Kyuubi's arm and forced the feline to his knees. Itachi pointed his gun steadily at the attacker. "Let him go or you're done." The threat was not idle.

The silver haired stranger laughed. "Go ahead. You shoot me," he pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Kyuubi's head, "and I shoot him."

"What's this all about?" Itachi demanded, not blinking or moving from his stance.

The stranger grinned and shrugged, "To be honest, it doesn't matter to me. I'm just the help. But my boss really has it in for you, Itachi. He really thinks you took something of value from him and refused to give it back." He never moved or twitched or took his gun off of Kyuubi. His black eyes never left Itachi but he looked almost...unconcerned...lackadaisical.

This severely pissed Itachi off. Though what it was that pissed him off, he didn't know. Was he that easy a target? Could Orochimaru just push him off that easily? Did killing and threatening people come as second nature to that old man? The fact that Itachi was known here by people as low as this man? Of course, Itachi never let him anger or indecision show. He was an Uchiha. And a damn good actor too.

"What is he paying you? I can double it if you let us go," Itachi bribed, keeping his gun pointed steady at the man.

He laughed and smiled a crooked smile, "I'm not interested in the money at all, Uchiha. Nice try though."

"Then I'll have no choice but to kill you. You're in my way."

A shot was fired; BANG!

The sound was deafening so Itachi barely heard the scream that followed.

...

Ok! I know I'm evil and I'm sorry but I figured you guys would like the update anyways.

Sorry for the wait but I'm just mean like that. At least I know I keep making you guys come back!

You love me, admit it.

Anyways, NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Enjoi.

**Q&A**

**From Lanslet: **_Are you planning on introducing the other oddballs being held up by Orochimaru? Is anyone going to adopt them IF they're saved from the perversed snake?_

Oh my, what an interesting question! To be honest, I haven't actually thought about what I was going to do with them. I was trying NOT to focus on Itachi and Naruto too much cuz then it gets dull and boring and pretty predicatable. That's what I don't want. But, now that you've brought it up, I suppose I should tell you that I actually make a lot of this up as I go, I don't plan much! But thanks for bringing it up and now I shall think of something to do with them!

I didn't receive any other questions so I'm just going to point out some of my favorite reviewers!

**Yaoi'eater **(For your enthusiasm and wonderful compliments!)

**Zwonhyun **(For just letting me know you read and enjoyed!)

**CHiKa-RoXy **(I really enjoyed your review, thank you very much for your support!)

**Jasmine** (Who has become quite a regular visitor for my stories)

**Hypersreak **(For being the only one of two to comment on the different view points)

**Monkey 3 **(For your creepy yet awsome review)

**XxSnowxxAngelxx **(For being another regular and being the only one of two for commenting on the different view points)

**Lanslet **(For your detailed review. I also love knowing what you guys think about the chapter and particular things so thank you for your insight!)

**And to everyone else who read and reviewed my story, my personal thanks. I love hearing from you, what you think, like, dislike, or just that you are waiting for my updates. This story is for you **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Love you all,**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A WONDERFUL NEW YEARS!**

**TLC**


	17. To Die Fighting

**Imprisonment**

Currently an idea I adopted from **chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

"…" **= Speech/talking**

'…' **= thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story So Far:** a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. Just when Naruto starts loving his home and the Uchiha family, a nasty visit from Orochimaru throws things askew. Naruto finally admits his past and is haunted by the threat of losing everything he loves. The deadline has come. How far will Orochimaru go to get Naruto back? How far will Itachi go to save his kitten? What will Naruto endure to protect the one he loves?

Here we go!

**Chapter 16 – To Die Fighting**

"Fuck!" came the shout. The silver haired stranger holding the gun to Kyuubi's head cursed and was distracted just long enough for Kyuubi to pull free and land a beautiful left hook solidly on his face. The glasses he was wearing fell and shattered on the floor as he hit the wall hard and slumped to the floor.

Itachi ran to the base of the stairs and called up to Sasuke. "Sasuke!? What happened?"

The next moment, Sasuke came tumbling down the stairs in a full out wrestling match with another lackey. Because of the way they were rolling, Itachi couldn't tell where all the blood was coming from. In a panic, Kyuubi and Itachi leapt onto the struggling pair and pulled them apart. Itachi pulled Sasuke away quite easily and Kyuubi was no gentleman about pulling the man away from Sasuke.

"Are you hurt?" Itachi asked, setting Sasuke on his feet and looking him up and down for injuries. His shirt was covered in blood but it wasn't his own. Sasuke shook his head and pushed his black hair out of his face and rubbed his left arm gingerly.

"I shot him…" he was shaking, but he was holding it together quite well. "Got his side but he attacked me… I'm just sore," he explained, slightly out of breath. Itachi glared at the struggling man in Kyuubi's grasp.

"Kyuubi, knock him out, we have to get to Naruto," he demanded, his blood boiling, his heart racing, his brain throbbing. The gun shot probably gave away their position so Orochimaru more than likely knew they were here. Before the man did anything to hurt Naruto, they had to get there.

Kyuubi grinned devilishly, gripped the mans' head in his hands and yanked. A disgusting snap sounded, the man gurgled, eyes wide and slumped forward, dead before his face smacked on the floor. Sasuke cried out and turned away, holding a hand to his stomach, his black eyes tightly shut. Itachi growled, "You didn't have to kill him…"

"He would have gotten back up and made things difficult. I was thinking ahead and saving our skins. Let's go get Naruto," Kyuubi muttered and moved back to the war tapestry. He pushed it aside and stepped into the dank, cold, smelly concrete hallway.

After a pause, Itachi followed, pulling a distraught Sasuke with him. There would be time for processing after they rescued Naruto. They walked quickly past the rooms filled with odd creatures. They had sensed and heard the scuffle and were calling out for help, making noise, banging on their cell doors. It sent chills down the Uchiha's spine.

Orochimaru had more than just Kyuubi and Naruto here… He was running some kind of freak show here… That made him even angrier. It hurt his heart to know that Orochimaru was abusing more than just Naruto. Twisted. Cruel. Abominable. Itachi would personally make that repulsive creature pay for this.

"Break him!" a shout rang out from one of the cells. The rusted metal door was open slightly. They inched their way forward as they listened carefully.

"No! I know you won't shoot him, he's too valuable to you…"

"S-stop…" came the tiny, weak voice.

Itachi's heart stopped. Naruto sounded so beat down… What was going on? Without much of a plan, without thinking anything through, he flung open the door and pointed his gun at Orochimaru. "Don't move!" Itachi shouted, his crimson eyes flashing with fury and pent up rage.

Orochimaru huffed and looked over his shoulder at the trio. "How inconvenient."

Itachi quickly observed the situation. Naruto, poor Naruto, was tied tightly, naked, to a wooden chair. His shoulders tied to the back, hands tied behind his back, thighs and calves tied down as well. His bright sunshine hair was matted, dirty and greasy. His sapphire eyes were dull, hazy, half lidded, and tired. He looked exhausted, in pain and starved.

There was a boy about Sasuke's age on the ground at Naruto's feet. He was paper-white with inky black eyes and short, flat black hair. Itachi assumed that this boy was Sai. The boy who had attempted something on Naruto at Sasuke's school back on Halloween.

"We will have to adjust the situation…" Orochimaru chuckled. He spun around, pointed his gun at Kyuubi and smirked. "You've messed up my plans… It's a shame; you would've made a great pet." Before any of them could react, he pulled the trigger. Sai had pulled himself off the floor and tackled Orochimaru just as he did and the shot whizzed past Kyuubi, grazing his shoulder. The hybrid cried out and winced but he jumped forward and helped Sai wrestle for the gun.

Taking the opening, Itachi jumped into the room and knelt in front of Naruto. Working on untying the poor tabby's legs, he called to Naruto to get him to respond. "Hey, Naruto… I'm here… I made it… how are you holding up?"

The kitten opened his hazy eyes and tried desperately to focus on the worn, handsome face in front of him. He was weak and shaky, tired, sore, hungry and all kinds of hurt but he managed a weak smile. "Hey, 'Tachi… knew you'd come…" he rasped.

Itachi heard the struggle behind him worsen as he worked on untying Naruto's thighs. A grunt, a yelp, a shout, a hit, rustling, a smack, a crunch, it was sounding very violent over there but Itachi couldn't glance back. He was focused on his poor kitten.

Until he heard Sasuke cry out. Itachi turned, his red eyes focusing immediately on his little brother. With a dark curse, he saw Sasuke kneeling, one arm behind his back, his head held by his hair, pain clearly writ on his face. Sai was unconscious in the doorway. Kyuubi had two men holding him down on the floor, his nose bleeding profusely, his yellow eyes flashing dangerously. And Orochimaru was standing again, his right arm hanging uselessly at his side, his left hand holding the gun steady at Itachi.

"Get away from him…" the snake growled, a scowl on his sweaty, bloody face.

Itachi slowly put up his arms. The Uchiha turned to stand but Orochimaru kicked him down.

"No!" Naruto cried out and, somehow finding new strength, started struggling, trying to get his arms free.

Orochimaru limped to stand over Itachi, pointing the muzzle of the gun at Itachi's face. "You've been such a hassle for me…it was a mistake, showing Naruto to you… I guess I'm paying for that mistake now but I am going to rectify this and dispose of you. Sai and Sasuke are useless but I may still be able to make something of Kyuubi… You, however… you, Uchiha Itachi are the bane of my existence…"

The pale man glanced back at his men and their captives then looked back at Itachi with a smirk. "Actually, I can use all of this to my advantage… Sai is disposable but Sasuke… I will keep him alive… Kyuubi and Naruto will be the stars of my show but you... I'm going to make you suffer before I kill you…" he moved back and grabbed Sasuke by the hair, taking the place of his lackey. The man moved forward and stood by Naruto, grabbing the sunshine hair and pulling Naruto's face up.

Itachi made to get up but Orochimaru clucked disapprovingly, "Now, now, wouldn't want to get your little brother shot, now would you?" he pushed the muzzle of the gun against the back of Sasuke's head.

Gritting his teeth, Itachi laid there unmoving, furiously thinking of what to do. He watched helplessly as the man looked at Orochimaru. Getting a nod from the pet shop owner, he leaned down to kiss the blonde boy. Naruto was furious and turned his face, struggling violently. "NO! No, I won't be used anymore!"

Feeling his blood burn and race through his veins, Itachi yelled and jumped to his feet and punched the man in the face so hard he let go of Naruto, stumbled back and leaned against the wall. Though, after grabbing his jaw and glaring at Itachi, he righted himself and advanced towards Itachi, the need for bloodshed burned in his blank eyes.

Kyuubi struggled helplessly, shouting at Orochimaru. Sasuke, however, felt like stepping in. Reaching up, he grabbed Orochimaru's arm with the gun and twisted it as he stood. Feeling vengeful, he hit Orochimaru's broken arm and smashed his bloody face against the wall and held him there.

"Naruto! NO!" Kyuubi shouted and struggled furiously to get free. The brother must have seen the determination in Naruto's fierce blue eyes. Must have recognized that look. All movement ceased, everyone looked at Naruto. Itachi and the man he was fighting with even stopped, mid-struggle, to look.

A blinding flash of light. Everyone was forced to look away. When the light faded, there was a skinny, weak, grubby orange tabby wiggling free of the ropes. Once free, the kitten stumbled, fell off the chair onto his side and struggled back to his feet. Itachi moved towards Naruto but the man gripped him and held him in place.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, worried.

The kitten staggered over to where Itachi was standing and paused, looking up with exhausted blue eyes.

"Naruto, don't! You've already pushed it!" Kyuubi shouted.

Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what the tabby would do. Itachi shook his head, "Naruto, please…"

With a tired, lazy blink of his eyes, Naruto mewed. A brilliant flash emitted from him again and everyone looked away. When they all looked back, there was still a kitten there. But Naruto was unconscious, lying on his side and not moving.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi yelled, tears in his pallid eyes as he stopped struggling. There was no way Naruto could be dead… No way…

Itachi shoved off his opponent and knelt down. "Naruto!? Naruto, wake up!" He hesitantly put his hand over the tiny body to feel for signs of life. The furry body was warm but growing colder by the moment, the breathing was shallow and gradually slowing.

"No…" Itachi murmured, tears stinging his crimson eyes. "No…"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, his voice low.

"He used too much energy trying to transform again…" Kyuubi half-sobbed. "He's either dead… or will never be able to transform into a human again…" Kyuubi's voice was small and broken. He just lost the brother he had only just found. His cold, crime-hardened heart broke. He started hating himself for being a part of the reason why Naruto was here in the first place.

Sasuke gasped and looked at his brother fearfully, his heart breaking painfully. "Itachi…"

The older brother shook his head. Silence filled the cell. Suddenly everything seemed…pointless…Itachi's heart felt like it was ripping itself from his chest. Stinging, tearing, breaking… never had the Uchiha felt so… shattered. So defeated. Never in his 23 years had Itachi ever wanted to cry… but for this little kitten… for this boy who meant the world to him…

"Look what you've done, Uchiha! See what your greed has done! If you had just let him come back to me, without coming for him, he would be alive! You've killed him!" Orochimaru spat, glaring as much as he could through his swelling eyes. "It's all your fault that,"

Sasuke growled and smashed Orochimaru's face against the wall rather violently. Kyuubi struggled against the two men still holding him down.

"Naruto! Let me go to him!" the neko begged, his yellow eyes not leaving the tiny, unmoving body of his brother. "Please!"

The men, confused as to what all was going on, let Kyuubi go and stood stunned, silent, watching. Their boss was defeated and no one was fighting; everything stood still. Everyone waited to see what would happen. The world stopped for Naruto.

Kyuubi stumbled over to Itachi and Naruto. Desperately, he gently put his hand over the tiny body and felt the warmth slipping away. He felt for breath and felt the tiny ghosts of air from the pink nose. "He's still breathing but I don't know for how long…" Kyuubi admitted sadly, sitting back on his heels, his tawny ears folded back against his sandy brown hair. With a tanned hand, he wiped the blood from his hurt nose and looked at Itachi.

"If we get him to a vet, we may be able to help him…" Kyuubi whispered softly. "But it has to be _now_ or it'll be too late…"

"Then let's go!" Sasuke threw Orochimaru at the two men who had been holding Kyuubi. The men caught the frail, blood covered shop owner and looked to him for instructions. The man Itachi had been grappling with was staring at the lifeless kitten on the floor with a frown.

Itachi gingerly picked up Naruto's furry orange body and carried him solemnly out of the cell. Orochimaru pulled free of his men and, snarling like a mad man, he grabbed Itachi's arm. "You can't just take him! He's mine! He's."

Kyuubi had grabbed Orochimaru, spun him around and punched him hard enough to send the villain into the wall and to the ground. Sasuke and Kyuubi then grabbed the unconscious Sai and hauled him upstairs after Itachi. The men working for Orochimaru all stood aside to let them pass. No one tried to stop them.

A few even bowed their respects.

As Sasuke took Sai's weight, Kyuubi went around and unlocked all the cages of the poor creatures ensnared and imprisoned here. A few eagerly ran out to follow Itachi to cry and wail and sob their pain for Naruto. A few stayed behind, eyeing Orochimaru and advancing on the unconscious sadist. An owner turned victim is what he would be once they were through exacting their revenge…

…

Sitting in the emergency waiting room at the local veterinarians' office was pure torture. When the four of them had brought Naruto in, the Vets' and helpers were instantly in a panic to save the poor kitten. They had asked what had happened to him and Itachi had lied saying they found him outside like this. Exhausted, starved and dehydrated. They accepted the lie. Naruto had long since stopped wearing his collar and Itachi assumed Orochimaru was too cheap to use the microchip to keep track so the chances were good that the Vet wouldn't ask questions.

Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Kyuubi paced frantically, up and down the hallway, blood still caked on his face from his massive nose bleed. Sai sat slouched in a chair with his hands laced together and his head bowed. And Itachi, poor Itachi, didn't know what to do with himself. He sat, he stood, he paced, he stared, he drummed his fingers, he pulled at his loose black hair. The man did anything and everything he could to distract himself from the heart ache. From the despair. From the guilt.

For a few hours they waited. They feared. They worried. They began to lose hope…

Until the Vet came out, pulled down his face mask, pulled off his gloves and sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Who brought the cat in?" he asked, his voice gruff.

Itachi stepped forward with a nod, "I did."

The Vet nodded, "Well, you brought him in the nick of time. Poor fellow was unstable for quite some time but we managed to bring him up and stabilize him. He is actually extremely healthy for a stray. He looked hungry and dehydrated for only a short while. We have him hooked up to an IV for the time being so he can get some nutrients back. Given a day or two, he will recover."

Itachi nearly feel to his knees, feeling sick with relief. His heart swelled with hope. It brought tears to his crimson eyes. Naruto was going to be ok!

"Will you be taking the tabby home or just going to give him to the pound for adoption?" the Vet asked with a smile.

"No, I'll take him if that's ok."

"Yes, for sure. Would you like to have him neutered while he's here? Shots?"

Itachi paled for a moment and shook his head right away, "No, no. No need for that. I'll take him as he is."

"Well, that's fine but as a Vet it's my job to inform you of the health risks and benefits."

"I'm aware and I'll take the risk."

"OK, just head up to reception and Chiyo will take down your information," he smiled and headed back into the emergency room. With trepidation, Itachi headed to the front with his trio of followers.

After filling out some paperwork and giving his information, Itachi reluctantly headed home.

"At least he's going to be ok," Sasuke murmured quietly when they were in the safety and comfort of their home. Kyuubi had taken off to take a look at what was left of Orochimaru's hide out and the creatures that had been trapped there. Sai had moseyed off, not without injury from Sasuke, presumably heading home.

"He's going to be alive… we don't know if he will be 'ok'…" Itachi sighed as he headed up to his bedroom. He didn't bother to close his door so Sasuke followed him in.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Naruto… It's just a lot to take in… a lot to accept. That a cat could be a half-human, half-cat hybrid…" the younger brother spoke softly. He sat at the edge of his brothers' bed and stared at the ground.

"It's ok, Sasuke."

"I…that's a huge secret to keep. But it all makes sense now. Wearing his hat all the time, why Naruto the cat was gone when Naruto the human was around… Why Naruto knew so much about me…" the boy ran his fingers through his black hair. "Gods, I told him so much about me, thinking he was just a harmless kitten…" he blushed slightly. It explained Naruto's actions… how he always seemed to understand and listen and know when Sasuke needed comfort.

"I know, he told me a lot about you, Sasuke." Itachi sat beside his little brother and wrapped an arm around him. "Like your depression. Your problems at school. Your cutting. Your anger with me. I'm so sorry Sasuke… I really should have tried harder to be there for you." Itachi sighed. His crimson eyes were sad and empty.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, black eyes wide and watery. Naruto had told Itachi all of this? Itachi was acknowledging the problem…? "Onī-san…"

Itachi released Sasuke and stood, "I promise I'll be there for you more often, otouto… I'll try and do things with you again and see you more often. I can't do much about our parents but I can at least do this for you…"

Sasuke stood and threw his arms around his brothers' middle, hugging his face to his chest with a smile, "Itachi…thank you…"

…

Kyuubi sauntered around the hide out in his cat form, having hidden the clothes Itachi gave him in the bushes outside. Absolute chaos. The offices and main floor had been trashed. The men who had been working for Orochimaru were either dead or locked away in the cells. The creatures were running around like children at play. They were free! They weren't being punished or hurt or starved!

The rust coloured cat made his way down into the dank, bleach covered basement and trotted through, trying to find Orochimaru. There was no sign of the man. No matter where he looked, he couldn't find the grubby store keeper. What did they do to him? Was he dead or alive? Did he somehow manage to escape?

Kyuubi paused in front of the cell that had held Naruto for three days. It was uninhabited. The creatures must really have liked Naruto because the room hadn't been touched. No one was locked in it, no blood had been cleaned. He padded in to the vacant chair and sat in front of it for a while, thinking.

Kyuubi could only hope that Naruto would pull through. While his little brother may be alive, the question on whether he would be himself again or be able to transform was a different story. He barely knew his brother but already he missed him. The bright sunshine hair, the tanned, flawless skin, the sapphire blue eyes, the cute whisker marks on his cheeks…

Kyuubi really had wanted to get to know Naruto. He had really wanted to have a brother to love and have for family… regardless of having a mother or not, Kyuubi wanted his little brother. His pink nose sniffed and he blinked his yellow eyes.

"Kitty?" a voice said behind him. He whirled around to see who was there.

It was one of the creatures. She had lavender coloured eyes and long silver hair. She looked to be about 5 years old and very cute in her tattered, dirty dress and clutching a toy bear to her chest. He sat calmly and noticed that the little girl wouldn't come into the room. '_Why?' _he wondered.

"Kitty…" she pouted, wanting Kyuubi to go to her. So he stood and walked closer but sat back down just inside the door, wondering if she would come in. She didn't. She knelt down with a hand out, "Here, kitty, kitty…"

"Why won't you come into the room?" Kyuubi asked softly. (A.N. I don't know if you'll remember, but Naruto could speak while in cat form. He didn't like to do it often because it hurt his poor vocal cords but seeing as they are brothers of the same breed, Kyuubi can do it as well.)

The little girl looked shocked for a moment before grinning widely, showing a missing tooth. "It's Naru-chan's room… Brother kept promising us we would be free… kept promising he would save us. Brother died for us. Brother set us free…"

Kyuubi's heart wrenched painfully. Naruto, even being starved, dehydrated and tortured, still promised to look after these misfits. Still promised to set them free, despite the odds. The fact that Naruto was still so pure hearted even after what he had been through was…touching. Beautiful. Sad.

"What happened to Orochimaru?" Kyuubi wondered.

"Bad man," she scowled. "The older ones all beat him up and then made him bleed lots and dragged him out back. I lost interest after that…" she shrugged.

The snake sounded dead but Kyuubi would go to check it out later. For now, he would keep scouting out the area and maybe check out the Pet Shop later too.

"What's your name, kitty?" the little girl asked.

"Kyuubi. What's yours?"

"Ana."

"Well, Ana, what are you and the others going to do now? With no one looking after you?" Kyuubi asked, standing and moving to the door way so Ana could touch him.

She shrugged. "Dunno… we have no where to go. Brother died before he could take care of us. And Orochimaru told us we were too different to live with normal people. So we will stay here I guess."

Kyuubi purred as she happily petted him and scratched behind his ears. But he was thinking furiously of how to help these poor misfits. They couldn't stay here long before police came calling to repossess the house. Maybe he could talk to Itachi about it. They certainly couldn't stay here and Kyuubi didn't dare take them to live in the subway tunnels where he had grown up. It was no place for children.

"Ana, I have to go for now. But stay here and stay safe till I come back ok?" Kyuubi licked her little hand and looked up at her steadily.

"Ok, Oni-san," she smiled.

Kyuubi trotted back towards the tapestry and paused for a moment. "Ana, tell the others that Naruto didn't die… He's just hurt really badly and won't be able to see anyone for a while, ok?"

Ana's lavender eyes grew wide and happy with shock. "Brother is ok?! Yay! I'll tell everyone!" she squealed with delight and took off, her toy bear firmly in her hand.

…

"Itachi! I showed up at home and no one was there! Your body guard was stressed out! No one knew where you were! What in the world is going on!" screeched the voice on the other line.

Itachi winced and pulled the phone away from his assaulted ears. "I'm sorry, Mother. We had a problem to deal with but it's all ok. Everything is fine. No one is hurt or missing. I'm sorry we missed you."

"Are you sure everything is ok? You know you can talk to me!"

"Yes Mother. Everyone is fine. Would you like to talk to Sasuke?"

"Oh yes! Please!"

"Sasuke! Mom wants you!"

Itachi heard the groan and the steps to the phone upstairs. When Sasuke picked up, Itachi hung up and set down the phone. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with closed eyes for a moment. Disaster averted. His parents knew nothing. The heavy security had been sent away. Kisame was pissed but none the wiser as to what had happened.

Now that family had been dealt with, Itachi still had a long day ahead of him. He still needed to call the studios and inform them about Naruto's inability to come to the studios anymore…

…

Kyuubi walked up to the Uchiha mansion, back in his human form and in the clothes that Itachi had given him the day before. His mahogany ears covered by a baseball cap, he easily made his way up to the mansion and knocked on the massive front door.

Itachi opened the door. His crimson eyes were bloodshot, tired. His face was wan. His black hair mussed. The Uchiha looked older than he was. "Kyuubi," he acknowledged.

"I came to talk and ask a favour if I could." Kyuubi murmured softly.

Itachi frowned slightly but nodded and opened the door to let the neko in. They sat in the main sitting room and Itachi waited patiently for Kyuubi to talk.

"I went back to Orochimaru's hide out this morning. The men have been killed and the creatures are roaming free but they can't stay there for long. They are children. And they have been experimented on. They aren't normal. Do you know of a place they can go? A safe place?"

Itachi hummed his concern as he sat back and stared out the window. "Shame, really. None of them are probably registered as regular humans. They have no history. No family. I'd suggest an orphanage…"

"But some have been genetically mutated. Some have wings or weird powers…they can't be compared to humans really…" Kyuubi insisted. "Like me. We can't just waltz into an orphanage or expect to be adopted…"

"Well, there is no place for them. I think they should be left where they are for the government to find them…" Itachi sighed tiredly.

Kyuubi growled. "You'd do that to them?"

"Well, think about it. If they stay in hiding, chances are people will stumble upon them anyways and they will have to run. Or, the government could find them, the facility, and the bodies and see what Orochimaru had been doing to them. They, more than anyone else, could help them. Could find a way to cure them or release them back into society in such a way as to be accepted. The government has the money and the resources. Their best bet is to be left to be found."

"If Naruto or I were among them, would you still think that way?" Kyuubi spat angrily.

"Yes. Your best chance of survival is to be found by people who can do something about it."

"You know as well as I do that they would just be caged and experimented on some more!"

"Yes and no. Human testing is illegal for things like what Orochimaru was doing. There is a special division for victims to rehabilitate and recover."

Kyuubi sighed, not feeling ready to fight about this. "Fine. How's Naruto?"

The Uchiha went quiet for a moment, his body growing rigid. "The Vet called this morning. He's recovering quickly. He is awake and can eat on his own. I can pick him up this afternoon."

"Uchiha… I… I don't know how he's going to be… I don't know if he'll be the same. I don't know if he'll have any memory of you or the things he's gone through. I don't know if he'll be 'Naruto' or just another cat…" Kyuubi spoke softly.

"I know…"

"Itachi, when are we…oh…hi," Sasuke entered the sitting room quietly. He moved to stand by his brother. "You're Kyuubi, right?"

Kyuubi nodded. Knowing he was safe here, he pulled off his baseball cap to free his fluffy, reddish-orange cat ears. He wasn't used to covering them up. Sasuke stared curiously at them, watching them twitch and move all on their own.

It was no trick. Kyuubi was legitimately a hybrid breed. Those were his real ears. Kyuubi noticed the stare and smirked slightly. "Would you like to feel them?"

Sasuke looked away guiltily, knowing it was rude to stare.

"It's ok if you want to."

Looking up again, his onyx eyes met Kyuubi's yellow ones and he nodded. The younger Uchiha stood and moved closer to Kyuubi cautiously. He reached out a curious hand and gingerly touched the velvety soft fur. He felt the warmth from them, the soft, pliable cartilage. Kyuubi flexed one of them back and Sasuke smiled softly at the feel of them pull in his hands.

"Wow," he whispered. "Amazing…"

"I have a tail too," Kyuubi grinned. Itachi raised a black eyebrow incredulously. Kyuubi caught the look and smirked. "Perhaps another time," he teased.

"Perhaps. Sasuke, would you like to come with me to pick up Naruto?" Itachi glared at Kyuubi as he stood.

Sasuke pulled reluctantly away from Kyuubi's soft ears and nodded. "Yes, please."

"You are welcome to come too, Kyuubi, as he is your brother." Itachi stiffly extended the invitation.

Kyuubi shook his head, sending his dirty blonde hair flying. "No… You need the time to yourselves… I can handle it later… I'm going to go to Orochimaru's Pet Shop and see if I can set the normal animals free and bring the few misfits to his hideout." He stood and placed the baseball cap gingerly over his flattened ears.

"You are welcome to visit any time," Itachi said as they headed towards the garage door. Kyuubi smiled and winked at Sasuke before heading out the front door. The brothers climbed into Itachi's black Dodge Nitro and headed to the Vet's office.

When they got there, the volunteers, nurses and the head Vet were all laughing and chatting in a back room somewhere. Itachi rang the little service bell and the receptionist, Chiyo, came up, flushed from laughing. "Oh! Uchiha-San! Your cat is just a playful little thing!" she giggled. "He's been keeping us entertained all day! Come see!"

She led the pair back into the room and pointed. The little orange tabby was chasing a laser pointer all over the room. Up walls, skidding across the linoleum floor, onto tables, through peoples legs… he bounded around, a ball of endless energy. The girls were squealing with delight and the men chuckled. It seemed Naruto just had a way of making people happy, regardless of his situation.

Itachi smiled fondly at the kitten. Until he remembered that Naruto would more than likely have no idea who he was…

"Do you have a name for your cat picked out?" Chiyo asked as she caught the kitten and brought him over to Itachi.

"Yeah… his name is Naruto…"

"Very cute! Well, come sign some paper work and you can take your kitty home to play!" she petted the orange head affectionately.

Itachi did so, signing the paperwork as Naruto ran rampant all over the reception desk. After paying the pricey bill, Sasuke picked up the ball of fur and the brothers headed into the car in silence.

Once home, they set the kitten down and looked at him expectantly. "Naruto?" Itachi asked weakly, kneeling down in front of the kitten. The tabby mewed and purred, rubbing itself lovingly against Itachi's hand and legs. "Naruto, are you in there? Can you understand me?"

Naruto stopped rubbing against Itachi and moved to Sasuke then wandered off to explore its new massive home. Sasuke watched the tabby go and looked down at his brother. Itachi stood, head bowed, shoulders sagged and went upstairs, locking himself in his office.

With a sore heart, Sasuke headed to his bedroom. Their kitten was gone… their kitten, their friend, companion and, in Itachi's case, lover, was gone… dead…

With only an adorable, playful, young, oblivious kitten to take his place… this wasn't Naruto anymore… and Sasuke and Itachi both had doubts that he would ever be again…

…

Woohoo! I'm a terrible person! Lol … I kept you guys waiting for a year for this update only to make it traumatic and sad… I'm so awful…

Anyways, I made this chapter longer to kind of make up for my absence.

**Q&A**

From** yaoi'eater** - _why are u taking so long to update? :c_

Because this has been the worst of my life… not to be a drag, just stating a fact lol. But the worst year ever is now being followed by the best year ever so this is why I've been updating lately. I'm very sorry to keep you waiting however and can only hope my writing continues to bring you back

From **vampydarkangel** - _Question: what happened to the film? Did they get a new deadline extension...new actor?__ A__lso you had Itachi try and tell Deidara that Naruto was special and show him and everything...I was wondering why he didn't ask for his help?_

The film was on hiatus while Itachi locked the three of them up for safety. And now with Naruto not being himself anymore, they will have to find a stunt double to take his place for the rest of the film. Though since the film was pretty much done, it won't take long till it's released. Itachi also didn't ask Deidara for his help because he didn't trust him enough with Naruto's secret. I hope this chapter answered a few of your questions. Also, thanks for your review. It really made me happy and inspired me to continue onto this chapter

**AND thank you to all my other reviewers; I really appreciate all your support! Thank you all for being so patient and kind! Thank you thank you. This chapter is for you!**

**Love you all,**

**TLC**


	18. To Suffer in Silence

**Imprisonment**

Currently an idea I adopted from** chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

**"…" = Speech/talking**

**'…' = thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story So Far**:a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. Just when Naruto starts loving his home and the Uchiha family, a nasty visit from Orochimaru throws things askew. Naruto goes back to Orochimaru to protect Itachi and Sasuke and winds up forgetting everything he ever knew and is not able to transform into a human anymore. How will his family deal with it? How will everyone cope knowing their favorite kitten is no longer himself?

Here we go!

**Chapter 17 – To Suffer in Silence**

It's been a week since they've had Naruto back in the safety of their home. Things haven't been the same. Well, of course they wouldn't be after what happened. Poor Itachi had been suffering the worst of any of the family. He had really loved and cared for that boy. It was devastating to learn that Naruto had lost himself. He was no long the bright, stubborn, talkative hybrid they all knew and loved.

Now… he was just a playful orange tabby that ate cat food, went to the bathroom in the litter box, slept in odd positions around the house and didn't talk…

He was just a cat.

Kyuubi came by often to check on Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. Mainly Naruto. He wanted to have a brother so badly. He had even transformed into his own cat form to try and communicate with Naruto but it never worked. Naruto was lost. No one wanted to believe it but Sasuke knew it was true.

The Naruto they had all grown accustomed to was long gone. Gone with the days where Sasuke and Naruto would lay together and watch movies. Gone like the days where Sasuke would be upset and Naruto would push his cold pink nose against his for comfort. Gone along with the hours spent playing around, chasing each other. Getting frustrated with each other. Yelling at each other. Gone with the nights where Naruto would sit at his side and wait for Sasuke to fall asleep.

Sasuke wiped a tear from his onyx eyes. This was so unfair. Just when he was starting to learn the secrets, he was torn away. He lost a great friend. The best friend. The greatest friend Sasuke would ever have had. Gone.

The only plus to this was that Itachi was changing. Trying his best to be there for Sasuke. Spending time with him, shopping, watching TV, just like they used to. Itachi was trying to make it up to Sasuke and be the big brother he was supposed to be. Sasuke knew, though, that Itachi was spending time with him because it distracted him from Naruto.

They would be in the kitchen laughing and making a messy dinner together when Naruto would trot in and mew cutely and Itachi's mood would do a 180. A pained look would cross the elder Uchiha's face, the laughter taken clean out of him.

They would be watching TV together, laughing at funny videos when Naruto would stalk in, pouncing on some invisible bug then trot over and sit in between the brothers. Itachi would move. All interest in the TV and Sasuke, lost.

Sasuke really appreciated Itachi putting in such effort to make him happy. He really did. And in return he would invite Itachi out, distract him as best he could for as long as he could just so Itachi could forget his heart break if even for a little while.

On this particular day though, Itachi was out at work and Sasuke, no longer in school, was relaxing at home when the doorbell rang. With a tired groan, Sasuke got up and answered the door. Standing there was Sai. He hadn't changed since Sasuke saw him last. Same short, flat black hair and inky eyes, paper-white skin and a blank expression.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke growled. Despite Sai changing sides and helping Naruto in the end, he still did not care for the boy at all.

"I just thought I'd come visit… see how you all were doing."

"Itachi's at work," Sasuke moved away to close the door when a mew at his feet stopped him. Naruto was standing in the doorway; tail swishing as he looked up at Sai with curious blue eyes.

Sai knelt down to pet the friendly kitten. With a sigh, he glanced back up, "Still not back to normal yet?"

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't want to say it. He could admit it all he wanted in his head but he would never say it out loud. That would be like admitting it. Admitting it was true. Admitting that Naruto was gone forever.

"I see…" Sai stood and watched as Naruto took off into the house again, happily bounding around. "How about Kyuubi?"

"He's been here almost every day to check on him…"

"How's your brother?"

Sasuke looked away, "He's dealing. But I can see how much it hurts him to see Naruto like this."

Sai nodded slowly. "Knowing Naruto, it's hard for _anyone_ to see him the way he is. Everyone is taking it hard. Listen, I came so I could ask a favor."

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow and gazed at Sai incredulously. "Depends on what it is."

Sai shrugged, "Well, today is my birthday. Not that that has anything to do with it but I wanted to try something on Naruto to see if that would bring him back."

With a shake of his head, Sasuke refused. "No… he's been through enough. Itachi would kill me if he knew I let you do something to him."

"It's harmless. Just a bit of hypnotism and therapy…it might work and if it doesn't, it's completely harmless."

A pause. Sasuke thought about it for a moment. Harmless. Well… anything was worth a shot at this point… "Fine… but you do it here and I will watch."

Sai nodded and stepped into the household when Sasuke opened the door for him.

…

Naruto blinked tiredly, lazily, yawned and watched Sai's movements. They had been at it for hours. Nothing was working. Sai tried to hypnotize the cat but because Naruto couldn't understand the words, it didn't work, of course. So Sai tried hypnotize him with his hands, with candles, with shiny objects but Naruto just got bored and tried to play instead of sit nicely.

Sasuke had even tried to do a few actions that Naruto used to do, trying to jog the cat's memory. He pushed his nose against Naruto's. He folded down his ears and put a baseball cap over his head but because he was a cat, the hat engulfed his head and shoulders.

Sasuke tried bringing the sweatpants too. Thinking the memory, smell or feel of them would make Naruto remember. The pair that Naruto had borrowed from Itachi.

Nothing.

The day wore on and the boys had no success at all. So Sai gave up.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke… I really am… maybe some other time," Sai said as he opened the front door.

"Yeah. Thanks for trying. Happy birthday, by the way. See you later."

When Sai was gone, Sasuke sat back down in front of the TV and stared at the screen, not paying any attention to what was on it. Naruto jumped up, purring, and rubbed his face against Sasuke's arm and chest. Raising a hand, he petted the soft orange fur listlessly.

Later that night, Itachi was sitting in his bedroom going over his script for a new movie. He and Sasuke had dinner together and watched TV for a while till Itachi felt like retiring. Really though, he just wanted to be alone. To muse over the things that were troubling him.

Mind you, there weren't many things that were bothering him. Just the few things that were bothering him were big.

Naruto was one. Naruto would always be one. Worry for the neko was always there at the back of his mind. Would Naruto ever come back? Would his memory ever return? Would he ever be able to transform back into a human? Would he ever be the same?

Sasuke was another. Now that the boy had finished school and an extra summer school course, Sasuke had nothing to do. He had no hankering to go to college or to start training for taking over the family business and Itachi didn't blame him. The smarter or more ambitious Sasuke was, the more interested his parents were in pushing him. This way, if Sasuke did nothing and pretended he had no interests, his parents left him alone.

But Itachi worried for Sasuke still. He knew Sasuke had many hobbies and interests but he was too afraid to pursue them. Itachi wanted to see Sasuke do something he loved… he didn't want Sasuke to suffer by holding himself back. That was cruel.

Itachi was still working away at movies and commercials and whatever work came his way. He kept himself busy, distracted, diligent.

Itachi was also starting to get really frustrated with his parents. Fugaku was being the same cold hearted, cruel, greedy, distant bastard as usual. Mikoto, since Itachi had told her to stop being a bad parent towards poor Sasuke, had become infuriatingly overbearing and overprotective. She became a helicopter mom, wanting to phone and talk to her boys everyday. But Itachi knew it was all really just because she felt guilty. Not because she actually wanted to.

If she actually cared for her children, she would be here more and stop taking money from her son. She was making enough of it on her own now do to her fashion lines and make up lines. She didn't need his money anymore. But Itachi's money was fall back money. If she wanted to take a three-month-long trip through Europe, she'd use his money. If she wanted to buy a new property and renovate it or buy an apartment building, she'd dip into his money.

It was galling. Strenuous.

Same with his father. The man was making almost the same amount of money as Itachi and was still using his son's money for things. Itachi monitored his accounts often enough to question where it was going to though. Fugaku wasn't dumb enough to use the money in his and Mikoto's accounts because then she could see where it was going.

But Itachi knew. He saw the hotel rentals, the car rentals, the dresses and jewelry purchases, the rent payments… all in places he knew Mikoto wasn't at.

He hated this family. He really did. Itachi was starting to think about cutting his parents off. They had enough of their own money and he didn't want to enable them and their bad habits any more. He wouldn't feel bad about cutting them off. They had great jobs that paid them handsomely and they had enough money put away to do what they needed. And with the apartment building and properties they were renting out, they were making extra money on the side.

It would definitely stop the constant drain on Itachi's accounts. He could find an apartment somewhere and take Sasuke with him so they weren't in this ridiculously huge house alone any more. He could easily send Sasuke to go do what he wanted. Even get Sasuke his own apartment if he wanted it. It would be easy to do once his parents weren't taking money willy-nilly.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi lay on his back on his bed and spread his arms and legs. The things he needed to do! The things he had to put up with! It was so draining. He closed his crimson eyes and took a deep breath in to calm himself.

A mew caught his attention. Itachi looked over and saw little Naruto sitting at the edge of the bed, tail swishing, ears perked, blue eyes wide and watchful. Itachi smiled sadly and reached out. Naruto immediately got up and rubbed his head into Itachi's hand, purring.

"Why won't you come back?" Itachi whispered. The man sat up and pulled the kitten into his lap and kissed the top of that furry head. "Why won't you come back, Naruto?" His voice cracked and shook with the strain of holding back the hurt. The pain. The ache.

He wanted to see tanned skin, golden hair, toned muscles, feel those fingers tangling in his hair, feel those lips pressed against his. He wanted to see the blush on those whisker scarred cheeks. He wanted to feel the boy in his arms. He wanted to watch Naruto smile and joke and play with his friends at the studio. He wanted Naruto back…

Itachi sniffed and looked away as a tear slipped from his tired eyes. He was shocked for a moment when he felt Naruto crawl up and lick the salty tear from his cheek. The Uchiha looked at Naruto incredulously for a moment. Even as a normal cat, the boy was still comforting. Itachi hugged him gently before letting him go and crawling into bed.

Naruto slept with him that night, right beside him with his head on his paws and tail curled around his tiny body, keeping watch over that troubled face.

…

The next week, on Monday, November 30th, Itachi decided to bring the kitten to the studio where they had filmed their movie together. Where they shared their first kiss.

Thankfully the stages and back drops and sets were all still there. All the other equipment had been moved but not these yet. So Itachi carried Naruto over to the alley way scene and, silly as it felt, he recreated the scene.

He was Nick Hunt, the cop who fell in love with a rough, street rat named Johnny Swift. He carried Naruto in his arms, limping and panting like he had just been in a fight for his life. He leaned his back against the grimy dumpster and slid down to sit on the ground. Nick cradled Johnny's head gently against his chest and brushed his fingers over his cheeks gently, staring down at the kitten with worry, longing, and warmth.

"Swift?" Itachi breathed huskily, brushing his lips over Naruto's forehead so softly.

He pretended to watch Naruto's eyes flutter and his cracked and bloody lips smile. He pretended to hear Naruto's voice croak and say, "Nick… I knew you'd come."

Itachi smiled happily and tiredly and brought tears to his crimson eyes, letting them slide down his face and onto Naruto's furry face. The orange tabby looked up curiously at Itachi. The man leaned forward, lifting Naruto slightly. Itachi closed his wet eyes and brushed his lips softly against Naruto's muzzle.

He imagined Naruto's hands burying themselves in his hair. He imagined the feel of Naruto pressing back despite his embarrassment and the pink tinge on those tanned cheeks. He imagined Naruto melting into his touch, the way he did back then.

Though, when he pulled away and looked again at Naruto, the kitten was licking his lips.

It didn't work.

Naruto was still the oblivious, adorable little kitten. Stuck, lost, without memory. Itachi sighed and looked away, wiping the tears falling freely from his eyes. Then he stood and carried Naruto back to Kisame and the waiting limo.

It was all for naught. Itachi started thinking that he would ever get his Naruto back.

…

A week later, Kyuubi came for another visit. The feline was quickly become a good friend to the Uchiha's. He spent hours with the men, talking, hanging out, and offering support in what little ways he could. The man kept them updated too on the situation at Orochimaru's old hideout.

Kyuubi had confirmed it; Orochimaru was long dead. The misfits had taken care of him and buried him off the land. They were somehow surviving where they were for now. It hadn't been long enough yet for the authorities to go poking around so Kyuubi kept checking on them. They were making quite the life for themselves despite their disabilities and handicaps.

Kyuubi had become somewhat of a big brother to them, feeling the need to look after them and help them. Kyuubi knew all to well what it was like to try and struggle on your own and pull through when you just don't fit in with the normal world.

Sasuke had been spending time with the hybrid too. When Itachi wasn't home, Sasuke would still entertain Kyuubi with movies and making lunch, playing games. Kyuubi even taught Sasuke how to pick pocket. Just for fun, of course.

Itachi was away today in a meeting to hear an offer from a major production company. So Sasuke was home alone with Kyuubi. The boys were sitting on the couch chatting and watching some TV together.

"Well I'm glad to hear you're doing alright. I kinda worry about you though… living on the streets and working with dangerous people…" Sasuke mused.

Kyuubi smirked and rubbed his reddish orange furred ears. Long since establish his comfort here; Kyuubi didn't bother with wearing hats or hiding his tail in the Uchiha home. Not just his comfort but also because Sasuke enjoyed seeing the ears and tail. It fascinated the 19 year old boy. Kyuubi often caught Sasuke staring at them and teased him about it.

"It isn't a danger to me as long as I'm in my cat form. No one suspects a cat."

The Uchiha shook his head, "Still, it can't be comfortable sleeping out there. I don't know how you manage to sleep when so much is going on around you."

"Awe, are you concerned for me, little Sasuke?" Kyuubi teased, ruffling the boys black hair. Sasuke ducked away from the hand and smacked it away.

"Not any more!" he shot back.

The hybrid chuckled, something he didn't do often, and pushed Sasuke playfully. The Uchiha's competitive side jumped to life and he jumped on top of Kyuubi, trying to pin him down and ruffle his dirty blonde hair.

With an evil smirk, Kyuubi easily twisted and threw Sasuke down on the couch and pinned Sasuke's arms above his head and his legs down with his own in the blink of an eye. Sasuke looked up, quite shocked. The man moved fast!

"H-hey!"

"Too slow, pretty boy!" Kyuubi grinned.

A slight flush started to crawl into Sasuke's cheeks and he looked away, squirming and struggling to get out from under Kyuubi's body. But the man was too strong. "Admit defeat!" Kyuubi ordered, holding strong.

"Never!" Sasuke struggled desperately.

"Don't make me make you…" Kyuubi threatened, voice deep and husky. Yellow eyes challenging.

Sasuke's blush grew as he stared up at the feline on top of him. "I'm not making you do anything…" he said warily.

"Then admit defeat," Kyuubi persisted. When Sasuke shook his head, Kyuubi pressed his body closer to Sasuke's, held both of Sasuke's hands in one of his own and used his free hand to tangle into Sasuke's thick hair, tugging at the strands playfully.

Sasuke grit his teeth in embarrassment and frustration. "Kyuubi!" he cried out, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

He managed to get one hand free and pushed at Kyuubi's lean and muscled shoulder. Kyuubi held firm and leaned in close to Sasuke's face so he could grip his hair better, tugging a little harder. Sasuke bucked his hips and wiggled, pushing and fighting back. But not to his full strength. Despite the closeness and embarrassment, he enjoyed play fighting.

Sasuke closed his eyes, shook his head and tried to raise it to pull away from the offending hand but when he opened his fierce onyx eyes, he was millimeters away from Kyuubi and his pink lips. Sasuke gasped and stilled, staring into those knowing, calculating pallid eyes.

The boys' heart started hammering, almost painfully, in his chest, his breathing suddenly heavy and labored. What was going on? Sasuke never felt like this before. Though, he had never been so close to any one before. He never felt so comfortable and warm towards someone other than his brother and Naruto. Kyuubi was… different. Interesting. Dangerous. Powerful. Gentle. Teasing. Pushy. Mean. Intimidating. Yet, so completely intoxicating and mysterious. It drew Sasuke in.

What were they doing? Sasuke had no idea. Kyuubi must think him a fool! Blushing like a love-sick idiot and staring at him… but Kyuubi wasn't moving either. Kyuubi was just as still and staring right back at him.

What would happen if…

No, that wasn't right… he couldn't think like that… could he?

Didn't Itachi tell him that he should be more impulsive?

Sasuke's eyes drooped, suddenly feeling heavy. Would Kyuubi stop him? Would Kyuubi hate him for trying? He didn't know. Kyuubi didn't seem like the kind of guy to take crap from anyone but yet… Kyuubi was still there, pressing against him, waiting.

To Hell with it! Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned forward the few millimeters it took to get to Kyuubi's lips. His heart was pounding so loud and hard, he had caught his breath and cringed as he pushed against those soft, firm lips. What would happen now?

But to his surprise, he felt Kyuubi smirk against his lips and kiss him back. Sasuke's heart drove faster against his chest, his excitement grew, and the breath was knocked from his lungs. Kyuubi was kissing him back.

Kyuubi tangled his fingers into Sasuke's black hair and released Sasuke's wrist, knowing he would not be fighting back. And he was right. Sasuke buried his fingers into Kyuubi's messy, dirty blonde hair and brushed over his soft, rust colored ears while the other hand wrapped around and held Kyuubi's back.

Their lips moved together perfectly, their bodies fit. Kyuubi's tail swished lazily in the air as he slowly relaxed his hold on Sasuke so he was just holding himself up over the boy.

It was damn sexy. Sasuke melted into Kyuubi's touch, his kisses, his weight. His anticipation grew when Kyuubi licked at Sasuke's lips teasingly. Willingly, Sasuke parted his lips and reveled in the feeling of Kyuubi's hot tongue explore his mouth hungry, tasting, feeling, teasing.

Sasuke had enough of being dominated. He darted his own tongue out to meet Kyuubi's and they danced in a battle for dominance. It was thrilling, feeling Kyuubi's tongue against his own. Kyuubi, being the gentleman he was, bowed down and let Sasuke take the lead for a short while.

The two kept at it for what seemed like hours, getting a feel for each other. Letting their hands wander and explore. But Kyuubi let his excitement get ahead of him. He ground his hips down onto Sasuke's and deepened the kiss. He heard Sasuke gasp and pull away, flushed and panting, staring up into his burning yellow eyes.

"Sorry," Kyuubi breathed, trying to hold back his desire for the boy underneath him.

"'s ok," Sasuke grinned, pressing his hand flat on the small of Kyuubi's back.

Feeling like he would lose himself if he stayed on top of a flushed, panting and lustful Uchiha, he lifted himself up and off with a dominant smirk. "I should go."

"What?" Sasuke sat up, eyes wide and disappointed. "Why?"

"I've still got jobs to do, people to see, places that need spying," Kyuubi ran his fingers through his hair and flattened his ears to pull on his baseball cap and adjusted his pants to fit his tail.

Sasuke stood and followed Kyuubi to the front door with a slight pout. "Will you come back soon?"

The hybrid grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "I'll be back soon. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

The Uchiha flushed slightly and playfully pushed at Kyuubi. Then Kyuubi leaned down and captured Sasuke's lips in a quick, chaste kiss before letting himself out the door with a wave.

Sasuke lay back down on the couch with a heavy exhale. Naruto leapt up and sat on his chest, looking down at him with what almost looked like a frown. With a grin, Sasuke pet the kitten and closed his onyx eyes. "A pleasant surprise, Naruto… I like your brother…"

…

Two days later, Kyuubi returned. This time Itachi was home with Sasuke. During their movie night, Kyuubi sat on one end of the couch, Itachi on the other and Sasuke uncomfortably in between them. He hadn't told Itachi about the kiss he shared with Kyuubi. Well… less like a kiss and more like a make out session… But he didn't know how to act about it. As far as Itachi knew, Sasuke and Kyuubi were just friends… if Sasuke moved closer to Kyuubi or showed any intimate contact with him, Itachi would know.

And Sasuke wasn't sure how he felt about that yet.

When the movie ended, Kyuubi went upstairs to use the washroom. As he turned on the lights and shut the door, he noticed his little brother sitting there on the sink counter. Watching. Waiting. There was something strange about the cat though. Naruto wasn't aloof and playful like he usually was.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, reaching out a hand to pet the cat.

Naruto leaned away from Kyuubi's hand and jumped down to stand on the top of the toilet. Naruto looked almost… angry? Upset? Frustrated? He meowed and looked at Kyuubi expectantly. Like he expected Kyuubi to understand him.

"Naruto? Can you… can you understand me?" Kyuubi asked hopefully.

The kitten nodded slowly and twitched its tail in agitation. Kyuubi fell to his knees in shock. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "Are you serious? We have to tell Itachi and Sasuke!" Kyuubi jumped to his feet and went for the door only to be stopped by a yowl and hissing. He turned back to face Naruto. "You don't want me to? How come?"

Naruto leapt down and trotted to Kyuubi's feet and tapped his paw against his shin. Kyuubi knelt down. Naruto growled and made strange noises in different pitches. It took Kyuubi a moment to realize that Naruto was trying to form words with cat sounds. Naruto couldn't talk.

But the sounds, the more Naruto repeated them, sounded like, "I'm not ready."

So Kyuubi asked. "You're not ready to tell them?" Naruto shook his head. "Is it because you can't talk?" Naruto shook his head. "Is it because you can't transform yet?" Naruto paused and nodded.

The hybrid nodded. "I understand. I won't tell them yet. But this is great! You remember everything?"

Naruto nodded. "Including what happened at Orochimaru's?" Naruto nodded again. "Do you remember anything that happened after that?"

Naruto nodded but more slowly. "I wish you could talk…" Kyuubi sighed but picked up his little brother and nuzzled against him, his own dark reddish orange ears folded back and tail swishing. "I'm just so glad you're back, Naruto… So glad."

Naruto licked Kyuubi's cheek and purred.

…

**WOOHOOO! I got it done! Here you go, readers! You've probably been DYING to find out what happens to Naruto and the gang! Well here you go! A look in to their lives with out their Naruto… sad isn't it? **

**Hope you all liked the surprise at the end! ;) I knew you all would have killed me if I didn't bring Naruto back Haha. **

**Anyways! Q & A!**

To **spyrosfan:** _Will Naruto ever be back to his old self? Will he get his transformation powers back?_

Well, I hope this chapter answers at least one of your questions! However, I cannot reveal the rest! It would spoil the fun!

That was all the questions, actually. But!

To **XxLovelyxStichesxX:** As always, thank you so much for your review. I always enjoy hearing from you! I do hope this chapter satisfies your craving for this story for now! Haha, and no, no rainbows, sunshine and lollipops but I can give angst, cute fluff, character development and happy endings! And I don't want Sai to be a huge factor at the moment but we will see more of him later! I hope to hear from you again!

To **ruchamah:** I do hope you didn't get into too much trouble! I'm glad my story is that riveting for you though! Thank you for your review!

To **TigrezzTail:** Thank you very much for your review! I appreciate your support and your thoughts! I hope you keep reading!

**And to everyone else! Thank you all so very much for reviewing my story! And thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed! I appreciate everyone's support! Please keep reading until the bitter end Haha! **

**Please READ & REVIEW!**

**And as always, **

**All My Love,**

**TLC**


	19. Letting Go & Holding On

**Imprisonment**

Currently an idea I adopted from** chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

**"…" = Speech/talking**

**'…' = thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story So Far**:a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. Just when Naruto starts loving his home and the Uchiha family, a nasty visit from Orochimaru throws things askew. Naruto goes back to Orochimaru to protect Itachi and Sasuke and winds up forgetting everything he ever knew and is not able to transform into a human anymore. How will his family deal with it? How will everyone cope knowing their favorite kitten is no longer himself?

Here we go!

**Chapter 18 – Letting Go & Holding On**

Naruto was sad. Or rather, he was more than sad. He was depressed. Miserable. Cheerless. Distressed. Gloomy. Dejected. There were many words for what the tabby was feeling. But a good way to sum it up was sad.

It's been weeks since he had been rescued. Still he felt unhappy. Kyuubi had told him that Orochimaru was dead and gone a while ago but for some reason, that didn't make the kitten feel any better. He still felt like there was no closure. He felt like he needed to go back and confirm for himself. But of course he couldn't do that. He was just Naruto the cat.

Since telling Kyuubi that he was kind of himself again, he still wanted Sasuke and Itachi to be kept in the dark. He didn't want to get their hopes up just in case. Truthfully, Naruto had started getting his memories back a long time ago. Slowly, little by little, almost right after he got back. It took a couple days of recovery but especially the night when Itachi had held him in his arms and asked 'Why won't you come back?'

Then a huge memory snapped into his mind. The first time Naruto came home to the Uchiha's. Playing 'Escape' every morning with Itachi. Getting used to sleeping in human form with the comfort of Itachi's arms around him. Going to the studio and filming a movie together… their first kiss…

It took the breath from the tabby's lungs and Naruto leaned up to lick the tear from Itachi's cheek. Naruto hurt. His heart was ripping itself from his chest. He so desperately wanted to talk to Itachi, to tell him he remembered. To tell him he was here!

But he couldn't. He had to watch painfully as Itachi fell into a troubled sleep. The poor kitten watched the man all night, trying desperately to remember everything.

But one thing he was certain of; he loved him.

There was no questioning what Naruto felt for Itachi. He loved him. Dearly. There was nothing Naruto wouldn't do for this man. And Naruto knew that the feeling was mutual. He _hated_ that Itachi thought Naruto was just a cat. That he was gone. Naruto could see it slowly killing Itachi but there was nothing he could do.

He didn't want to ruin it. So he played 'cat' everyday. Playing, running about, and acting like any cat would. Though he grudgingly ate cat food and used the litter box. He really, _really_ hated that but what else was there to do? Since Sasuke was out of school, Naruto was constantly under watch.

When Itachi had brought Naruto to the old studio where they had shot the movie together and shared their first kiss, Naruto almost told Itachi then. When Itachi called upon his tears and they dripped down onto Naruto's furry orange and white face, Naruto's heart broke and he almost tried to tell Itachi then. It killed him inside to see Itachi suffer.

He wanted to cry himself because he was just so _damn frustrated!_ Naruto had been trying desperately to talk and learn to transform again. He had been trying to force himself to use his vocal chords, to morph his body the way he used to…

He couldn't.

No matter what he tried. It was like his body was broken. His transformation on/off switch was broken. The wiring was shot. It was like he needed a reboot but no matter how long he waited before his tries, it would still have the same result; just him a little more tired and grumpy than before but still a cat.

It was nearly Christmas too. 11 days. Naruto didn't know much about the holiday itself but he understood enough to know that it was the time of year to give gifts to your friends and family and just spend time to share and enjoy each others company. Naruto wanted very badly to be able to transform by then. He thought it was a fantastic idea to give himself as a gift to the Uchiha brothers. The gift of having their beloved kitten back.

He wanted to see the joy on their faces. That would be the best gift for him! So the kitten was really feeling the pressure, the closer it got to Christmas. Of course Kyuubi had been coming over quite often and took Naruto aside to talk to him and try to help him. Nothing the two hybrid brothers did worked. So Kyuubi would just sit and talk with Naruto, even change into his cat form and play with Naruto.

They bonded. They became closer as the weeks wore on. Becoming the brothers that Kyuubi always wanted them to be. And Naruto was excited and happy to have family. Real, blood-related family. It was also a little comforting to know that he wasn't the only one out there that was a hybrid. It was nice to know that someone else shared his odd trait.

But however comforting it might have been to have a playful brother, it was still agony for Naruto to suffer the way he was. Itachi could hardly stand being around him. Sasuke would ignore him, especially if Kyuubi was around. Which sort of agitated Naruto. But when he saw how happy and satisfied Sasuke looked when Kyuubi was around, it was hard to stay mad.

All Naruto had ever wanted was to see Sasuke happy. See Sasuke with a smile on his face and enjoy his life instead of moping about, cutting himself. Since Kyuubi had been around, Sasuke was rarely if ever found grumpy. There was always a light smile on his face, a spark in his onyx eyes and something nice to say. Naruto couldn't really complain about that.

And Itachi, Naruto was proud to see, was trying his hardest to be a better brother to Sasuke. They hung out more, talked more, and played more. They were becoming the family they always should have been.

Naruto was restless. He wanted to be a part of all of this. He wanted to be a part of the flourishing family that he was forced to watch.

On this particular day though, as Naruto was walking around, doing his rounds of the house, Itachi came home extremely agitated. The man slammed the door, stormed upstairs without even taking his shoes off, and went into his office, shouting for Sasuke.

Nervous and worried, and of course curious, Naruto followed closely behind and slipped into the office before Sasuke could close the door behind him. When Sasuke came in and stood in front of his brothers' desk, Itachi threw his bag down and slammed his hands down on top of the desk. Naruto had never in his 9 months here seen Itachi this angry.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Our parents are what is wrong," Itachi fumed as he furiously turned on his computer and sat down. Naruto slunk around the room and sat in a corner to just watch and observe for the time being. Neither brother noticed him so he just waited to hear the problem.

Sasuke sat down across from his brother and leaned on the desk. "What do you mean? What about them?"

"I'm sorry… I don't know how attached to them you are, Sasuke, but I for one, am done with them."

Naruto blinked in confusion, as did Sasuke.

"What do you mean, 'done with them'?"

"I mean, I'm moving out. Cutting them off from my life. My money. Cutting contact completely." Itachi's voice was icy and vengeful. Naruto's fur bristled slightly from the tone but listened in shock.

"Wh-what happened?" Sasuke asked timidly, his onyx eyes wide with confusion and shock.

Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose with his crimson eyes closed. "They seem to think that because I'm their son and they raised me that I owe them everything I own and everything I have. When I tried to explain that they have taken more than their fair share and should rely on their own resources, they grew angry and tried to push me back down. 'Into my place', as they so gracefully put it."

Sasuke and Naruto both listened patiently, feeling anger and worry.

"So I told them how I've been monitoring my accounts and summed up the amount they have actually taken from me. They seemed completely taken aback that I would keep track of my money and call them on it. Fugaku got worried. When they started fussing about it more, I brought up the 'secret' purchases he had been making in places and at times Mother wasn't there… he denied it of course. Then I pulled out the printed copy of statements…"

"F-father was… cheating?" Sasuke asked, completely confused.

"Having an affair with another woman, yes," he said bluntly. "Mother was in shock. Demanded to know what was going on and why I had the gall to hide it all this time. I told her if she stopped being so greedy and looked around her for a change, she would have noticed. I also told them that I would be cutting them from my accounts, cutting all contact and moving into my own place with my own money."

"Oh…" Sasuke murmured, looking down at the desk.

What else was there to say?

"If you still want to live here or keep in contact with them, that's your choice, Sasuke," Itachi explained gently, looking at his little brother with sad eyes. "But I want you to know that you have two other options."

Sasuke nodded, listening. Naruto quietly edged his way closer to Itachi, still remaining unnoticed by the brothers.

"You can come live with me in my new place, where ever that may be. Or I can get you your own apartment. The choice is yours, Sasuke. You don't have to answer me right now. Take some time to think about it and ask questions if you'd like."

Sasuke remained quiet. Naruto could see the contemplation on the boys face as he thought it all over. Itachi started looking through files on his computer; Naruto assumed he was doing stuff with his bank because he saw a lot of numbers on the screen.

"Are there any conditions on me getting my own place?" Sasuke asked finally. At least he was giving it serious thought.

Itachi stopped to look at Sasuke again and laced his fingers together. "Well, let me ask you this; what are your interests, Sasuke?"

"My interests?"

"Yes, what would you like to go to College for? What do you want to do?"

"Well, I thought about being a Police Officer," the boy admitted thoughtfully.

Itachi nodded, "That is a good job. Anything else?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, deliberating telling his brother before timidly replying, "I've always wanted to be a mechanic… I love cars…"

"A mechanic? Why would you hesitate telling me?" Itachi asked gently.

"Well, Mother and Father never approved so I just gave up on it," he said with a shrug.

"Well our parents have nothing to do with any of your decisions now, Sasuke. If you want to be a mechanic, then that's what you should pursue."

"Ok, well then yes, I want to be a mechanic. But I don't have a job; I can't pay for the schooling let alone the apartment." Sasuke protested.

Itachi shook his head with a gentle smile. "You don't need to, Sasuke. This is my condition; as long as you are in school, I will gladly pay for your schooling and your apartment. When you finish school, however, I fully expect you to get a job and start paying for things on your own. Sound fair?"

Sasuke's eyes watered. His brother was so generous and kind. How could he refuse that offer? "Yes, that sounds fair. Thank you, Aniki."

Itachi grinned, "Better start packing. We will be out by the end of the month." Sasuke immediately stood and left, hurrying to his room excitedly.

Naruto's heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. He was so proud of Itachi taking things into his own hands and standing up for himself and still supporting his brother in such a wonderful way. Not able to stay silent any longer, he jumped up onto the desk in front of Itachi and started purring, lovingly rubbing against his lover.

Itachi paused for a moment, shocked that Naruto was there, but then relented and pet him gently and affectionately. He even scratched under Naruto's chin; Naruto's favorite spot. "I wish you were here, Naruto… I miss your comfort and your blunt words and cheerful attitude…" Itachi spoke softly.

Naruto wished it too. He mewed his agreement and got a small smile. Itachi rested his hand on Naruto's back as the orange tabby sat in front of him. "I miss you," the man admitted quietly, looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto missed him too. Missed fitting against his chest, missed his hands on his bare skin. Missed the soft, loving gaze that he caught when Itachi thought he wasn't looking. He missed the slight pause whenever he started undressing in front of the man. He missed his kisses, his hugs, his arms, his touch, his love. Naruto missed it all. He wanted it all back. But most of all, he really missed Itachi's smile. The secret little one reserved only for him.

But until he could get any of that back, he would have to do the only comforting thing he knew; push his cold, wet, pink nose against Itachi's to remind him that he was there.

…

A few days later, on Saturday, Kyuubi came over to check on everyone at the house hold as usual. Itachi was out looking at places for Sasuke and Sasuke was at home packing. Kyuubi of course, talked to Sasuke first, asking him how he had been. Sasuke had explained everything that had happened between Itachi and their parents and that they would be moving. Sasuke would be getting his own apartment.

The mischief-maker, of course, _loved_ this fact. "Oh, so I can come over and tease you without being walked in on?"

Sasuke flushed slightly and shook his head incredulously, "Not if I don't let you!" he insisted. Kyuubi crouched playfully with a wicked grin.

"You can't say no to me!" then he pounced. His rust coloured ears folded back into his dirty blonde hair and his tail swished playfully as he wrestled with Sasuke, rolling all over the floor and all over the things Sasuke had scattered about. Books, movies, clothes, odd knick knacks and other belongings.

It was a little painful but having fun with Sasuke mattered more. Finally Kyuubi pinned the boy down and grinned evilly.

"Give up?"

Sasuke of course refused, which led to more wrestling and rolling around, which led to more teasing on Kyuubi's part. That, in turn, led to a make out session.

Over the course of these last few weeks, Kyuubi had been gradually working Sasuke in. Getting the boy used to being touched by another boy. It had taken quite some time and some care. Kyuubi could only push the boundaries so much before Sasuke responded against it. But little by little, the hybrid was winning the boy over.

He was now able to slide his hands up inside Sasuke's shirt and touch and rub his skin. He was also allowed to kiss his neck and jaw and nibble his lip a little. And Sasuke didn't protest as much when Kyuubi gripped his hips and massaged the tender muscle there, much to Kyuubi's delight.

But Kyuubi wasn't allowed to grind or remove clothing just yet and his hands couldn't go lower than Sasuke's hips and his mouth was _not_ to go lower than Sasuke's shoulders.

It was a working progress.

Kyuubi wasn't going to complain. However, just when Kyuubi was about to test Sasuke's boundaries again, he heard something from Itachi's room upstairs. A sound that wasn't supposed to be there. His furry ears perked up and he stopped making out with Sasuke immediately, winning him a disappointed grunt.

"I'll be right back, sexy. Don't move," he placed a swift kiss on Sasuke's pink lips before leaving and taking off upstairs.

Kyuubi cautiously looked around and called out, "Hello?"

He heard a tiny call from Itachi's closet. The blonde haired boy moved closer and peered in. All he saw was a little orange and white kitten sitting nicely in the middle. "Naruto? What are you doing in here? Was that you who made the noise?"

Naruto nodded and beckoned Kyuubi to come closer. Kyuubi obeyed and knelt. Then Naruto opened his mouth and did something amazing. He talked.

…

**WOOOHOOOOOO! Got another chapter done! Go me! I'm so angsty and mean lol but you all love me and you know it!**

**Anyways, what a development! A little into the mind of our poor little Naru! **

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**~Q&A~**

To **Maybe2Morrow** - why would Naruto be upset that Sasuke and Kyuubi are becoming closer? Hope you update sooner!

_I hope this chapter answers your question. I think the first little part of it is jealousy and a fear of losing Sasuke's love but he realizes that Sasuke deserves to be happy with someone and seeing Sasuke with Kyuubi, he knows just how happy those two are together. _

That was the only question but I must address my reviewers individually here; I had so many wonderful reviews!

To **duchessme** – No, I haven't dropped this story. I do plan on continuing until it is finished. I'm really glad you have enjoyed this story and I promise I will try and push out more chapters for you guys!

To **andysanime** – I'm glad you've been enjoying the read Yes, I've actually had a few people say that ItaNaru and KyuuSasu is a rare paring and that this is the first time they've seen it really written. I hope I don't disappoint! Thank you for your review!

To **KDTBpanthurwulf **– Thank you very much for your enthusiasm! I'm so glad you enjoy the story that much! Thanks for reading!

To **flaming rose** – Thank you so much for reading, despite your lack of better electronic devices! I'm glad you enjoy it. I hope to hear from you again!

To** IzTbR** – Thank you very much for your review! I really appreciated your input! Makes me happy to know that you think I'm doing things right! I hope you continue to read!

To **XxLovelyxStitchesxX** – Ah, my ever loyal reader! So good to hear from you! Yes, the last chapter was a sad chapter and this one is too. I'm just so good at angst haha! But I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for coming back to me time and again to read despite my slow updates!

To **TigrezzTail** – Yes, it did only take a little time for Naru to come back but think of it as a minor coma. He passed out from energy loss, dehydration, starvation and gods know what else… his brain slept for a couple days but then it woke up and he slowly regained his memories. I hope this chapter explains a little more for you! Thanks for coming back to read!

**And to everyone else who reviewed! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I appreciate every single one of your reviews! I hope you keep coming back! **

**ALSO! I will be CHANGING my ACCOUNT NAME! It will NO LONGER be monzieslilneji! It will be changed shortly. So keep an eye out for that!**

**All my love,**

**TLC**


	20. Communication

**Imprisonment**

Currently an idea I adopted from** chibisrule943**. She didn't know what to do with it so I took it over for her but she is the original plot creator. I'll try to keep it as close to her original idea as I can.

**YAOI! Boyxboy so if you don't like, don't read it, it's as simple as that. It's called the miracle of the BACK BUTTON! I do not own Naruto. (Sadly)**

**"…" = Speech/talking**

**'…' = thoughts to self**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Story So Far**:a half human, half cat hybrid named Naruto is taken home by Uchiha Itachi. Just when Naruto starts loving his home and the Uchiha family, a nasty visit from Orochimaru throws things askew. Naruto goes back to Orochimaru to protect Itachi and Sasuke and winds up forgetting how to transform into a human. Will Naruto ever be able to get back to normal? Will Itachi and Sasuke be able to hold together?

Here we go!

**Chapter 19 – Communication**

**(Warning: there is MATURE subject matter later in this chapter! You have been warned and the rating of this story has gone up!)**

_Previously: Kyuubi cautiously looked around and called out, "Hello?"_

_He heard a tiny call from Itachi's closet. The blonde haired boy moved closer and peered in. All he saw was a little orange and white kitten sitting nicely in the middle. "Naruto? What are you doing in here? Was that you who made the noise?"_

_Naruto nodded and beckoned Kyuubi to come closer. Kyuubi obeyed and knelt. Then Naruto opened his mouth and did something amazing. He talked._

"I figured it out," came the tiny, frail voice. It was more of a raspy whisper like he had a throat cold, but it was still there. Kyuubi clearly heard it.

Goosebumps rose on his skin and his yellow eyes widened as he gaped down at his brother. "Holy shit," Kyuubi gasped. "How'd you figure it out?"

Naruto shrugged his little shoulders, as much as a cat can shrug, "You and Sasuke were playing so I came up here and started mumbling. I thought my voice sounded odd so I tried speaking words and it took a bit but my meowing turned into words eventually and I tried shouting… that's probably what you heard…" the boy explained.

"That's great, Naruto! That's amazing! I'm so glad it's coming back to you!" Kyuubi hugged his brother in warm arms, nuzzling into the purring kittens neck. "Any luck on transforming yet?"

Naruto shook his head no. "Nothing… not even a hint of success… but I'll keep trying…"

Kyuubi set Naruto down and sighed, "Well, you're making progress and that's a good thing… Itachi and Sasuke really miss you but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that…"

A small silence passed between them before Naruto spoke again. "I can't tell them, Kyuubi. Not yet. I want to make sure I am myself again. I don't want to get their hopes up."

"But I think you waiting to tell them is killing them. It's doing more harm than good."

"No. They still hope. They still believe I will come back. Ignorance is bliss… I don't want them knowing what I'm going through."

Kyuubi knew he wasn't going to win with his brother so he sighed, ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair and stood. "Alright. Well, let me know if anything else changes, ok? In the mean time, I have a young Uchiha to ravish so… see ya," he grinned mischievously and took off down stairs to conquer the willing boy still lying on the floor where he was left.

With a jealous sigh, Naruto leapt onto Itachi's bed and curled up on the sweatpants he used to wear. His excitement at having found his voice was gone. None of it was worth it if he couldn't transform… he wouldn't be happy until Itachi could hold him in his arms properly.

…

Itachi was drained. Exhausted. Though, he was positive he found the perfect place for Sasuke to live. It was a nice, roomy, one bedroom apartment that was close to Sasuke's school of choice. Fully furnished too and the rent wasn't too expensive. He would take Sasuke there later to see what he thought about it.

Itachi already had his place picked out. He had found a cute little house in a smaller, more residential area. There would be no mansions for this Uchiha. It was a 2 storey, 3 bedroom home. It was a lot smaller than he was used to but he planned on downsizing a lot. He would buy new furniture to fit and new everything so that he wasn't using his parents' things. But it had a large yard, fully updated interior, a garage, finished basement… he was looking forward to it.

It was the perfect place for him to settle down and he knew that Naruto would…no, he couldn't think that way. Naruto _will_ come back… he had to.

Of course, Itachi would get rid of Kisame too. The bodyguard had really been useless this past while. There was no need for him anymore. Itachi was perfectly capable of driving himself around and there was usually enough security around the studios that Kisame was really superfluous.

But making the decision to get rid of his parents for good was really hard. He felt like he was obligated to keep them in his life but the more they argued with him and tried to keep him in his pretty little place, the less he felt the need. And when Mikoto got mad at him for keeping his Fathers' affairs a secret, he damn near lost his temper completely. How _dare_ she blame him for something his Father was doing?

Now Itachi was glad to be free of them. He wouldn't miss the constant disappointment of dates missed, cancelled, or rescheduled. He wouldn't miss the steady stream of money draining from his accounts. He wouldn't miss the badgering of taking over the family business or living up to the 'Uchiha Standards'.

It would just be him and Naruto.

Not to mention poor little Sasuke would be free of the stress too and able to happily pursue his dream. This was apparently to become a mechanic. That only slightly surprised Itachi. But then it didn't. Sasuke really loved cars. Especially old cars like his silver Banshee. Sasuke was incredibly immaculate when it came to looking after his car.

And Kyuubi…Itachi really wasn't too sure what to think about Kyuubi. The hybrid was an…interesting fellow. He was playful, mischievous, secretive, and didn't take shit from anyone. He really looked after himself the way a con man would but he seemed to have taken quite the liking to Sasuke. This concerned the older Uchiha.

He really should have a discussion with that boy. Though, as much as he distrusted the tabby, he also saw how happy he made Sasuke. Sasuke was no dumb kid, he could tell a person's character right away and despite that, he really, _really_ liked Kyuubi. It was like he had found a similar soul. They bonded straight away; playing, teasing and roughing each other up.

Itachi had once walked in on the two of them making out. It caught him quite by surprise. Not that there was anything wrong with Sasuke liking a boy. He was just surprised that Kyuubi could show much more than anger, distrust and caution towards people. He really hoped Kyuubi wouldn't push Sasuke into something he didn't want to do. He'd hate to have to kill Naruto's brother…

He would have to talk to Sasuke about that too. How he really felt about everything. They hadn't really had the chance to talk seriously about much since he told him that they were moving out and cutting ties. That was a week ago. Now it was only a couple of days till Christmas and Itachi, for once, felt more relaxed now than he had in quite a while. He felt better now that more issues had been resolved and only small ones popped up. Like Sasuke and Kyuubi's relationship. Or Sasuke liking his new apartment. Moving into his own home. Itachi felt like for once, he didn't have so much on his shoulders.

Making his way back home, Itachi tried very hard not to think about poor Naruto. He tried not to think of the fact that it had been 5 weeks since Naruto had been saved and brought back home.

The first couple days were extremely hard and Itachi had a hard time looking at Naruto without thinking about everything the poor boy had been through. It pained him. He couldn't stay near Naruto for long without feeling that deep, gut-wrenching sadness. The Uchiha felt lost without him. But as the days wore on and turned into weeks, Itachi felt a hard realization settle over him. Naruto was gone.

That in itself was hard to bear. Even though the kitten had been acting strangely the last while, Itachi wouldn't dare let himself hope that Naruto was coming back. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Naruto _was_ acting strange though… eating less cat food and getting rather skinny because of it. Using the litter box less, which worried Itachi that he might be going elsewhere but no matter where he looked he couldn't find anything. Naruto was also immersing himself in the task of always being where he or Sasuke was.

Like last week when Itachi talked to Sasuke about moving out. When Sasuke had left excitedly, Naruto had made himself known by jumping up on his desk in front of him and seeming to listen. Even meowing in response to what he said. Even pushing his nose against his like Sasuke said he used to.

But Itachi dared not hope. Not even when Naruto would curl up next to him in bed under the covers and purr as Itachi touched him. Not even when he would wake up to Naruto watching him carefully. Not even when Naruto sat by the door expectantly, waiting for him to come home. He dared not hope.

Sasuke was in much the same boat as him when it came to the little orange tabby. Though for some reason Kyuubi seemed less bothered by it than Itachi would have expected. At first, when it first happened, and for the first little while, Kyuubi was just as depressed about it as the rest of them. But then one day he seemed to come to terms with it because he would turn into his own, rust colored tabby form and play with Naruto or talk to him. Like Naruto being gone and stuck like a normal cat didn't bother him.

But Itachi didn't like to think about it like that. He didn't really like to think about it at all. He would continue to dream but he wouldn't hope.

Getting home, he saw that Naruto was sitting by the front door as usual, waiting for him. He mewed his greeting and rubbed against his legs as Itachi set down his bag and took off his shoes. He gingerly picked up the kitten and cradled him lovingly against his chest as he walked into the living room and sat down.

"Hey, Naruto…How was your day today? Catch any imaginary bugs?"

Naruto seemed to understand the sarcasm because he started mewling and whining in protest. Of _course_ he caught bugs! What kind of cat would he be if he didn't protect his house from bugs?

Itachi let a small grin form on his lips and pet Naruto's soft, furry ears. "Take long naps?" Naruto purred and nuzzled against Itachi's chest, seeming to breathe deep and sigh. He couldn't possibly sleep without Itachi there! That's a silly question.

The Uchiha was more than content to just hold Naruto against him gently, petting the purring fluff. These little moments made Itachi happy. These moments helped him believe that Naruto was still in there somewhere.

Though that moment was short lived as a few minutes later, Sasuke came stumbling down the stairs with a foolish grin on his flushed face. When he saw Itachi though, he hesitated for a moment. Then Kyuubi came barreling down the stairs and leapt onto Sasuke's back.

"Sasu-chan! I'm not done with you yet! Oh…" Kyuubi finally noticed Itachi and Naruto on the couch.

Itachi was looking over at them with a raised eyebrow. "Having fun?" he asked casually.

Sasuke's face flushed darker and Kyuubi had a cheeky grin on his tanned face. "As always," he boasted.

In embarrassment, Sasuke shoved the bigger boy off of him. "N-not like that or anything…"

Kyuubi chuckled but Itachi was the one who spoke. "Might I have a word with you, Sasuke? In private?" Sasuke nodded hesitantly and Kyuubi took the hint, retreating back upstairs.

Sasuke sat across from his brother and a curious looking kitty in Itachi's arms. "How are things going between you two?"

"Fine, uhm… good. I really like him."

"Yes, I've noticed. And he seems to have taken quite the liking to you. Are you ok with that?" Itachi asked, not out of nosiness, just out of genuine concern.

"Well… its' strange and I'm not used to it but Kyuubi is… he's gentle and different. He doesn't force anything, you know?" Sasuke smiled gently at his brother.

Itachi nodded in understanding. "Do you think he'd like to live with you? Or do you think he will just leave you when he gets what he wants?" It was a rather direct and almost rude question but Sasuke could understand.

"I don't know, to be honest. But he doesn't seem to want to leave any time soon. He mentioned once that it's annoying for him to travel back and forth so often. When I asked him why he did it then, he said cuz he had a very good reason for coming back everyday… then he kissed me," Sasuke flushed a little again, his onyx eyes bright with spark.

Itachi smiled inwardly. Clever.

"Alright. Well, I hope you two are very happy together. Anyways, I think I've found the perfect apartment for you. I'd like you to come see it tomorrow."

As an older brother, he knew his limits to pry.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great!"

Itachi nodded and dismissed Sasuke, telling him to send Kyuubi down.

"Don't be hard on him, Aniki," Sasuke pleaded before he went upstairs to do as bidden.

Kyuubi came down shortly after, sitting across from Itachi. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions. What is my brother to you?" Itachi asked. Not coldly, mind you. Itachi was rarely cold or rude towards people. That was just his way of asking questions without beating around the bush.

"Sasuke is amazing," Kyuubi smiled. "He's incredibly resilient and talented. I really like him. I'd like to think of him as my boyfriend if that term didn't make Sasuke blush and protest so much," the tabby chuckled, his tail swishing playfully and his red-orange ears twitching slightly.

"You're not after just sex, are you?"

Kyuubi frowned and sat forward a little, his pallid eyes locking with Itachi's crimson ones, his voice lowering. "No. That is not my intent with Sasuke. Despite me working for prostitution rings and pimps and drug lords, I never partook in any of the 'festivities'. That's not my style. I like your brother and I'd like to keep him around for as long as possible."

Itachi nodded his approval. He liked Kyuubi a little more already. Absent mindedly, he rubbed Naruto up the length up his nose to between his eyes and onto his forehead where his fur was softest, something he loved to do.

"What about you, Uchiha? What are you gonna do when Naruto comes back?" Kyuubi boldly asked, throwing a glance in Naruto's direction.

Itachi blinked and looked down at his kitten that seemed to have stopped purring; listening to their conversation perhaps? "You mean 'if' he comes back? I'd tell him how much I missed him, yell at him for being so stupid as to go back to Orochimaru, hold him and never let him go, yell at him some more for making me worry, then hold him some more…" Itachi admitted. There were a lot of things he would do if Naruto would come back. "But if he doesn't come back…" Itachi looked into Naruto's big blue eyes when the kitten lifted his head to look up at him. "I don't know… I already feel so lost without him…"

Kyuubi nodded. "Then Naruto better work on finding a way back, huh?" The boy stood, clapped a hand on Itachi's shoulder and went back upstairs to Sasuke.

The older Uchiha sighed and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

…

Tuesday came and went. Itachi showed Sasuke the apartment he had picked and the boy loved it. He got so excited that he asked when he could move in. Itachi, of course unable to say no to his little brother, said anytime.

Naturally, Sasuke wanted to move in that day. So Itachi made it happen. He rented a moving truck just big enough for Sasuke's things and moved him in within a few hours. He even brought Naruto along for the ride and stayed to help Sasuke unpack and get acquainted with his new home. Sasuke's school term wouldn't start till January 11th so he had a little less than 3 weeks to get used to his new location.

Kyuubi showed up to help of course. With the three of them, they got it done quite fast; Sasuke didn't really have much other than clothes, a couple video game systems, books and various odd miscellaneous items.

Itachi would never say it but he was sad to see Sasuke go. With only 3 days to Christmas, for some reason it just didn't feel right to not have Sasuke there. The mansion felt extremely empty and lifeless without Sasuke there.

Naruto meowed loudly and jumped slightly at the echo that came back. "Yeah, I agree," Itachi murmured as he went up to his room to start packing his own belongings. He would be moving the day after Christmas.

It was Christmas Eve, however, when Itachi got his hopes up about Naruto, something he had been trying not to do. He had been downstairs watching TV, alone, when he heard a noise from up in his room. He ran upstairs to check it out. As he was going down the hallway, he saw a flash of light under the door. His heart was hammering, pounding with excitement; he flung open his door to see a little orange tabby squirming underneath the pair of sweatpants that he used to wear.

"Naruto? Naruto can you transform again?" Itachi exclaimed, falling to his knees to pick up the tabby and look in his face. His heart raced, his breathing quickened as he waited expectantly, hopefully, longing to see what he thought he saw.

The kitten merely looked shocked and meowed at Itachi, blinking his wide blue eyes and swishing his tail. Had he imagined it? Was the noise just Naruto falling off the bed, playing with his sweatpants? His heart started breaking, crushing, and dying even as he looked at his lover. Desperate to find proof that he hadn't imagined it, he kept trying.

"Naruto?" Itachi's voice was low, afraid. He felt the despair settle over him like a heavy blanket.

The kitten flicked his ears and mewed, squirming out of Itachi's grasp and curling around the mans' neck like a warm, vibrating scarf. It wasn't Naruto. It wasn't him. He was still just a kitten.

Would the light never come at the end of this long tunnel?

…

Sasuke didn't feel right about leaving the house either. Leaving the house and his brother behind. It felt alien and strange to him. He had never been away from Itachi for than a couple of days so being away permanently felt so odd. It almost made him feel guilty. How broken must his brother be feeling? Without a brother to hang with, without a lover to be with. Just a cat and a painful memory of what the man once had.

While Sasuke felt strange and oddly empty, he at least, had Kyuubi to distract him. Kyuubi had been such a wild ride for the usually conservative, reserved boy of 19. Sasuke had never wrestled so much in his life! Or blushed so much! There were a lot of things that Kyuubi made him do that he just wasn't used to.

But Kyuubi had been gentle and soothing, gradually lulling Sasuke into trusting him and letting him do more and more things. Kyuubi was coming over again tonight and Sasuke was excited. The hybrid said he would even spend the night with him and that would be a first!

It didn't take long for the hours to tick by and soon Kyuubi was knocking on Sasuke's door. Letting the boy in, Sasuke asked what he wanted to do that night. Kyuubi, being the mischief-maker he was, hinted towards very sexual things, making Sasuke blush, fluster, and go to the kitchen to fix up some food.

It wasn't like Sasuke _didn't_ want the same things, it was just that it was all so scary and new and Sasuke was trying to take his time getting used to it. Though he knew it must have been frustrating to Kyuubi; the boy had left with hard-ons plenty of times before. But the hybrid had patience, Sasuke would give him that.

The great thing about Kyuubi was that no matter how turned on or frustrated he got, he _never_ pushed Sasuke or forced him to do anything he didn't want to. Though he had been cleverly and slowly leading him into it.

They agreed on movies so Sasuke set everything up, popped a movie in, grabbed some popcorn and sat next to Kyuubi on his little couch. The pair cuddled and watched in comfortable silence for a little while but it seemed Kyuubi could not keep silent.

"Sasuke?" he murmured, voice low as he ran his fingers through that soft black hair.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about this?"

Sasuke frowned and sat up properly to look Kyuubi in the face. He had kind of gotten used to the furry ears and tail but sometimes they still caught him off guard. He forgot that they told emotion for cats, like now; Kyuubi's orange-red ears were folded down half way and the tip of his tail flicked here and there.

"What do you mean?" the Uchiha asked.

"How do you feel about us? About me?" Kyuubi repeated.

"Well… I feel fine. Happy, I guess? I feel satisfied, full, like I don't need anything else. Why do you ask?" Sasuke's onyx eyes glued to the small smile on Kyuubi's lips.

"Just wanted to know," he said softly before leaning in and capturing Sasuke's lips with his own. The raven-haired teen gasped slightly but did nothing to stop it. He enjoyed Kyuubi's kisses and touch. He liked the attention and the thrill he got from being touched in such an intimate way. He also really liked the way Kyuubi took charge, always leading Sasuke, teaching, showing.

Even now, as Kyuubi crawled over Sasuke and gently pressed him to lie down on the couch, their lips never losing contact. It was wonderful, the feeling of just losing the world and feeling nothing but _that_ moment, _that_ person, everything the two were together right there.

The comfort, the trust, the openness and togetherness Sasuke felt was nearly indescribable. He just completely lost himself in Kyuubi. Sasuke gasped and groaned slightly as Kyuubi's warm hand slid up under his shirt and brushed over his chest, stomach and hips, his long fingers leaving trails of tingly fire in their wake.

Eagerly, Sasuke pushed his own hands up Kyuubi's shirt, clinging to his firm, muscled skin on his back. Touching Kyuubi was just as exciting as being touched. It was like touching him kept him grounded, tied down to the earth otherwise he'd float away. Kyuubi was his pillar and he really didn't mind being tied to him.

Kyuubi moved his kisses down along Sasuke's jaw, the way he liked it, to his throat were Kyuubi fervently raked his teeth along Sasuke's sensitive flesh, down his throat, over his shoulder and back, earning him a throaty groan.

The hybrid had definitely taken his time to get to know Sasuke's sensitive points. One of them was Sasuke's neck. Another being the tender muscle of his hips where it formed that sexy 'V'. Kyuubi's hand wandered there next, rubbing and massaging that muscle, making Sasuke squirm with pleasure. Sasuke, up to this point, had _never_ let Kyuubi go further down than this. But Kyuubi, clever, sneaky and slightly greedy Kyuubi, was so, _so _good at testing boundaries and did so by distracting Sasuke.

First he captured his lips in a deep kiss, even coaxing the boy to open his mouth and dominate the kiss with his tongue. Their tongues danced, their breaths mingled, Sasuke was lost in euphoria, and Kyuubi slid his hand down that flat, smooth stomach to the zipper on Sasuke's jeans and slowly, patiently, he undid them and pulled them open.

Sasuke stopped the kiss to look down at Kyuubi's hand then back up to Kyuubi, a light flush on his pale cheeks and a panicked/curious look in his eyes. Kyuubi paused to let Sasuke think and get used to it for a moment.

"I-I don't know…" Sasuke stammered, feeling only a little afraid. It was only the fear of the unknown. Kyuubi knew that.

"It doesn't hurt to try…You know I won't hurt you. If you don't like it, I'll stop, I promise," Kyuubi spoke gently. But in his head he knew that Sasuke wouldn't say no. Sasuke wouldn't be able to refuse once he accepted the pleasure.

After a moment of quiet contemplation and wincing as his own member twitched with anticipation, Sasuke agreed by pulling Kyuubi in for a harsh kiss. With a smirk, Kyuubi took his time working Sasuke into relaxed comfort, touching him where he liked it and comforting him with kisses. When Sasuke relaxed again, Kyuubi slid his hand down and pushed down the jeans to his lower hips, giving him better access.

First he only light brushed his fingers over the fabric of Sasuke's underwear. Sasuke gasped and tensed at the sudden sensation. His onyx eyes closed tight, his brows furrowed; that was new! Kyuubi grinned and nibbled Sasuke's neck as he did it again; loving the way Sasuke squirmed and tensed at his touch. He continued his assault on Sasuke's member, gently teasing it and coaxing it to life. Sasuke eventually gave in, enjoying the sensation. His face flushed darker and he looked up at Kyuubi with lust in his black eyes.

Sasuke was his. There was nothing to hold back anymore. Sasuke wouldn't stop Kyuubi and he knew it. So he gently laid his hand over the clothed shaft and squeezed softly. The boy let out a small cry and closed his eyes, tensing again.

He had never been touched like that!

Kyuubi smirked against the soft skin and kissed his way down to Sasuke's bare chest. Then he slid his hand up the length of Sasuke's shaft, squeezing and running his thumb over the tip. He knew it was driving Sasuke wild. He flicked his tongue out to tease Sasuke's nipple as he slid his hand back down and Sasuke arched his back.

How delightful… Kyuubi thoroughly enjoyed Sasuke's reactions and continued his assault on the boy. Sasuke's hands flew to grip Kyuubi's hair and back, gripping tightly, almost painfully, but it only served to spark Kyuubi's hunger and eagerness.

The wonderful torture went on slowly until Sasuke was gasping and moaning. Then Kyuubi felt bold and daring enough to push his hand into Sasuke's underwear and wrap his warm fingers around Sasuke's length. Sasuke cried out and dug his nails into Kyuubi's back, tensing at this brand new sensation. The friction of skin on skin was… was so… there were no words!

Just Kyuubi. Just his kisses, his tongue, his hand and the immense pleasure that overwhelmed the Uchiha. It damn near took his breath away when Kyuubi finally started moving his hand up and down the length, pumping slowly, steadily, rubbing his thumb across the tip on the upward strokes and squeezing gently on the downward ones. It was almost too much for poor Sasuke. He didn't know what to do with himself. His mind was completely blank.

He was close, oh so close to that sweet release when Kyuubi paused and loosened his grip, making Sasuke come down from that high and earning him a disapproving groan. Then Kyuubi, smirked, kissed those pink lips, kissed his way down that smooth chest and suddenly engulfed Sasuke's member in his hot, wet mouth.

Sasuke almost blacked out from the intense feeling that gave him. He yelped, tangled his fingers in Kyuubi's dirty blonde hair, and tensed, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Sh-shit…" Sasuke gasped, trying _extremely_ hard not to come right that second. "Kyu-Kyuubi…" he panted, forcing his hazy, lust filled eyes open.

The second their eyes met, Kyuubi swirled his tongue around the hard length in his mouth and sucked. Sasuke nearly screamed, throwing his head back, closing his eyes and trying hard to remember to breathe.

Kyuubi tried to keep it at a slow pace and paused quite often to keep Sasuke from finishing too quickly. But the constant high and frustrating low was irritating Sasuke. He just wanted to finish. He wanted to feel his release. When Kyuubi paused again, Sasuke growled and rolled his hips, forcing his member deeper into Kyuubi's mouth.

Kyuubi got the hint. He gladly obliged, moving his mouth up and down Sasuke's length, sucking and swirling his tongue around every inch it could reach. It didn't take long for Sasuke to be brought to orgasm. With a cry, Sasuke came. His face was flushed as he opened his eyes to watch Kyuubi swallow all the seed Sasuke released. He groaned as Kyuubi licked and sucked until there was nothing left.

Then the hybrid crawled on top of Sasuke and gently lowered his weight onto the boy so he could shakily wrap his arms around him, panting.

"Holy…shit…" Sasuke breathed into Kyuubi's shoulder. The feline grinned and kissed Sasuke's temple.

"Glad you liked it."

Sasuke smirked tiredly and moved one hand down to tease Kyuubi's own hard member through his pants. "Your turn," he breathed.

Kyuubi chuckled. This was an awesome Christmas Eve.

…

**O.o omg… what's that? Is that… is it really… smex? **

Why yes, yes it is. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to have that in there or not… I wasn't sure how you guys would take it, especially since they haven't known each other long or really had any time to have character and/or relationship development but… I dunno… my fingers just kinda did all the work and this is what happens…

**So… Reviews please**? **Let me know what you guys think. If it's wrong or you don't like it, I will go back and edit and change this chapter. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think ok? I need to know. **

**~Q&A~**


End file.
